Samurai Troopers The Next Generation
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: After losing their fathers to a vengeful spirit as young children, five teens must finish the fight that their fathers began. Will they however be able to put aside their differences and unite to face this evil as their fathers once did? REVISED!
1. Prologue

**I sit here as I type this 4th revision to my opening chapter watching CNN covering the 8.9 quake in Japan 18 hours after it happened. It just struck me that's how I started the first chapter of this story. It was just a story in a three ringed binder years ago when I started it with an earthquake as a means of getting four kids where they needed to be in order to become one with their armors. I find myself ashamed for doing that now. Writing that at the time and even re-writing it now years later-I just didn't think about all of the implications of what would happen in a real world situation. My heart goes out to everyone in Japan affected by the disaster. I may not have much to offer financially but I'm sending what I can through a relief organization and I encourage anyone who reads this to do the same.**

**This is the fifth revision that this opening has gone through. One thing I never had in my handwritten version was background information on the new generation bad guys. After getting to a part where they came into the story I realize they needed an intro before that and the best place to do it was the opening. I wanted to leave the new group of Troopers entirely for the first chapter but I finally had to stop kidding myself and get down to business. While this is a story about all five of them one has always been a bigger part of the story than the other four. So you find out quite a bit about one of the Troopers history in the opening as opposed to the rest that only comes in later chapters. For this 5th revision there were some minor errors that still needed correcting despite two editors and a smart error finding word processor and there were a few parts that I just flat out didn't like and had to fix. Most are so minor even if you read the 3rd or 4th version you won't be able to spot it-there is one biggy at the end though that just had to be fixed cause I was sick of looking at the way it was written.**

**Sixth now-i find something wrong every time I read through this thing...apparently I need new editors.**

**Seventh change now-this one about "the goddess lover" i wanted changed.**

**This is a story about a group of people forced to come together to continue the fight that their fathers started. Along the way they have to over come obstacles such as ill health, past mistakes, prejudice, pride, etc to do it. I mean no offense especially when it may come to some of the exchanges between Rachel and Takeo-none of those beliefs are my own-they just make for good drama in the story. I didn't set out to stereotype anyone certain characters just evolved the way they are and I hope that no one will take offense from anything that I write.**

* * *

*****Prologue*****

**Right after Arago's defeat at the hands of Kaos:**

Several of the Nether Realm demons remain in the Mortal World. Among them a powerful water wielding she-demon with silken red hair. Unlike most of her demon counter parts she is not merely disembodied soul inhabiting a suit of magical armor. Many in the Nether Realm had sought to defeat her-those like her even conquer her-but her downfall comes in the Mortal World. Many here flock to her treating her like a goddess. One young man catches her eye and she takes him for her lover. His family fearing for their son curse the demon to die with the birth of the bastard son she bares from their union. Her lover in a rage kills his family for what did to his love and escapes Japan with the infant demi-demon. He spirits the child away to another continent where despite the curse put on the demon extending to kill every female descendant a blood line endures.

**After the creation of the Nine Armors:**

Kaos fears that when the demon Arago makes good on his revenge that these nine armors alone may not be enough to defeat him. He sets out to another land where he prepares objects and hides them until such a time that they might be needed to defeat the demon once and for all. Should they be found before they are needed he makes sure they are objects that would be revered and kept safe.

**Nearly three quarters of a century later:**

The goddess' lover is now old but only his hair has grown white giving away any hint of age. He was granted immortality by his goddess lover. They were supposed to live together forever. Only another immortal can kill another-how they must tremble to know humans can at least get rid of female ones with a curse. As his rage over what he lost burns deeper than ever as his son with the goddess chooses to end his immortal life. He is sought out by a spirit who needs someone like him to help regain what he has lost and perhaps even someday to get back what he has lost and desires to have again. He has nothing else to live for and with the prospect of getting back the goddess one day he accepts the offer. He then retreats to the Nether Realm to serve his new master.

**Soon after the Samurai Troopers gain the swords of Fervor:**

They called him a quack for pursuing the armored mermaid described by the drunken surfer-who claimed to be saved by her-rather than the freak disturbance of the sea in Australia that the young man-lucky to be alive-encountered. He believed the young man even if no one else did. Someone like he described couldn't have just disappeared into the crowds. The armor that he described would just sink in the waves. Yet he is sure it is that armor which caused the disturbance in the water. If she was real she had to be here somewhere among the observers swarming the beach waiting for her chance to escape. That red hair the drunken surfer described...she has to stand out among the crowd. Not auburn, or any other natural shade of red. Red like a crayon is what the surfer called it. The scientist is just about to give it up when he suddenly spots her near the pier. He swears he can feel the power radiating from her. Does she know what he wants? He is very certain of that when the blond haired guy she just spoke to turns around to look at him.

**After the events of Gaiden episodes:**

He sits in front of his computer pouring over all the data that was gathered during the Samurai's battle with Shiakisen. He never again saw the girl but he tracked down the blond haired guy she was talking to that day only to discover he had his own armor. Even though the girl never showed up the scientist's alliance with the sorcerer had severed him well in trapping the blond haired boy and for awhile the bearers of four more armors. The hologram that he has only just begun with what little data he gleaned from the Halo armor along with the other four is progressing nicely. The real world applications born from this data could be limitless. He has waited to get his hands on this armor since he first studied its disturbance back in Australia after the first round of trouble in Tokyo had ended. As he works he has no idea that in something called the Nether Realm a force that refuses to die has linked itself with his computer model in the Mortal Realm.

-0-

Even without armor Arago is a force to be reckoned with. Kayura and his former Dark Warlords are a lost cause but he intends to make them pay for their betrayal. He bides his time refusing to rush into revenge this time opting instead to wait-gather his strength-renew his acquaintance with old allies and make new ones.

**After the events of Message:**

The warriors become aware that not all of the demons which entered this world left with Kaos' first defeat of Arago. They go their separate ways investigating increasingly troubling reports around the world that seems to be the work those demons left behind.

-0-

Members of a secret cult of a long forgotten water goddess follow one of the Samurai as he leaves Japan hoping more to find a young woman he has strangely found himself enamored with that he once met as a teen back in Australia-than to fight demons again. All is proceeding just as the cult hoped would happen. That young woman is a direct descendant of their goddess and they intend to use the woman and the warrior of Torrent to bring her back into this world.

**10 years after the events of Message:**

Kayura and the former dark warlords Rajura, Anubis, and, Naaza have been missing for some time before the Samurai Troopers get word that something is amiss there. All of them are leaving behind young children when they venture back to Japan. They have no idea the magnitude of vengeance that is awaiting them upon their arrival.

**2 months ago (April 2029):**

After seemingly countless years of staring out of a computer screen the holographic computer model begins speaking to its maker. It did not gain what it wanted from the long dead samurai and it intends to use this dark soul to gain it.

"You still need more research to realize your goals."

At first he only looks around the room. He had been called mad before, but after so many years of frustratingly failed efforts he thinks maybe he finally has become it. He gets up and looks around the room. "Who's there?"

"It is only you and I."

He stops looking back at the computer. "Y-You can speak?"

"You have no idea just what your research has accomplished so far...would you like to see?"

"Yes...yes I would." He sits down in front of the computer screen as violent imagery from another world speeds by. "Is this some sort of virtual world?"

"It is a realm as real as your own and I am the link between those worlds. It seems that we both have a common goal."

"The five armors?"

"Nine armors."

The scientist sits in awe for a few moments as in he takes in the fact there are more armors. "Nine?"

"I have four now, but need the other five to realize my goals. I will grant you the research you desire if you help me regain the other five armors."

The scientist doesn't even stop to consider what he might be getting himself into. "What do I have to do?" He jumps up as four glowing orbs float out of the computer screen. As they materialize into round crystals four pictures appear on screen.

"Search out these four and give them the crystals. They will draw out the other five that we both seek. Until then you may study their armors and glean what secrets you can from it."

He stands there looking around. If four glowing crystals weren't laying in front of the monitor he would think that it had all been some sort of hallucination. He picks up the crystals feeling their energy coarse through him. "Not just five armors but nine..." He closes his palm tightly over the crystals as he hits the print button-once the printer spits out the images on screen he rushes out to seek out the four.

-0-

In the Nether Realm Arago's new holographic form as a disembodied spirit without armor once again made tangible by the dark magics of this realm looks out over his domain from his castle. "The fool...just like before the nine armors will only grow in power through use and then I alone will have all their power."

**1 month and three weeks ago:**

In the United States the scientist sits in a visitor booth in a prison waiting for the first person he was asked to track down. He clenches the crystal tight in his hand as he mentally goes over all he learned about the young man. The facts of his case are quite clear to an unbiased observer. The man's long time lover had committed suicide. The now imprisoned man had been found by neighbors highly distraught over the body of his dead lover mere moments after returning home from a business trip. His lover's wealthy family refusing to accept suicide-and most likely the fact that their only son was homosexual-payed for the best lawyers to slap a murder charge on the grieving man. The scientist knows that the charge held up in court because of the exchange of a great deal of money. A little snooping through a bank's data base provided that information. With what he knows he could probably get a whole new trial that would lead to the man's exoneration, but that isn't why he is here. He looks up as the man in an orange jump suit sits down on the other side of the glass. The scientist picks up the phone. "I have something for you Wayne."

"Unless its information that's going to lead to a new trial so I can get out of here-I'm not interested."

"Do you really think the people that put you in here would let you escape what happened even if you got what you want? They would follow you every where ruining every shot you get at a decent life. No my friend in that respect you are better off where you are. I could give you information but it won't really help you. What I can do is get you out of here...now."

"Man you're crazy."

The scientist places the glowing crystal down on the table and flicks it forward toward the bullet proof glass instead of bouncing off it passes through. "You want freedom my friend? Pick up that crystal and not only will you be granted that but you will also gain so much more."

Wayne looks down at the glowing orb part of him can't believe what he just saw. He reaches out to touch it but quickly pulls his hand back. "What kind of trick is this? Are you a hypnotist or something?"

"Its no trick Wayne. Can't you feel its power? Its calling to you. Pick it up-claim it and you can have everything you've ever desired...or I could take it back and you can spend the rest of your life rotting away in here."

Wayne can feel the power from the crystal. It seems to ebb and flow with the beating of his heart. He again reaches out for it entranced by its pull but he stops at the last second. For a long time he just sits staring at the man in front of him as he tries to make sense of what is happening. "Are you the devil? I pick this up and you get my soul for eternity. Is that how it works?"

"I assure you that I am no devil."

"Did he send you?"

"You were chosen Wayne. Chosen to wield unimaginable power. God...the devil...good...evil...does it really matter? Justice-that's what you get Wayne-along with the power to make sure that you are never wronged again...even vengeance upon those who wronged you if that's what you desire. And to get it all you have to do is pick up that crystal in front of you."

He claps his hand over the crystal hiding its glow from the guard who looks his way. Instantly he feels as if his soul is drawn away from his body.

The scientist calmly hangs up the phone and gets up. This job is done and there are others yet to be completed.

Wayne looks around to find himself in what looks like ancient Japan. He wanders over to a window which over looks a golden river.

"I have been expecting you."

Wayne turns around to face the source of the voice. "Who-what are you?"

"I am your devil Wayne. It is I, Lord Arago-master of all you see before you."

"What do you want with me?"

"Five are coming that wield mystical armors in hopes to defeat me. I have chosen you to fight at my side Wayne for one very special reason."

"What is that?"

"Your connection to one of those five."

"What connection is that?"

"It wasn't really a business trip you went away on. Of course your company was finalizing a sponsorship deal but it was more of a pleasure trip for you wasn't it...or as close as you could come to it-or should I say him. Join me wield the armor I have sent to you and when those five are defeated you may have him."

"Times up back to your cell."

Wayne looks up at the guard suddenly as that other world fades away. He feels the pull from the crystal stronger than ever as the guard tries to pull him up from the chair and force him on his way. Thoughts are swirling through his mind but one stabs at him very clearly and he very much desires to make that one reality. He picks up the crystal grasping it in his hand.

The guard blinks several times in shock as the inmate in front of him just disappears with a flash of light.

As the scientist leaves the prison he muses over Wayne and his talk of the devil. Part of the scientist wonders just how true that is. Even if it that is the truth then like Wayne he supposes that even he has a price for which he will risk it all.

**1 and a half months ago:**

The scientist waits in the hallway of a hospital in England. He knows the man he is looking for is what the press are dubbing Jack II. Someone has been terrorizing the streets killing woman in much the same style as Jack the Ripper once did. Police are no closer to catching this killer today than they were when the original ripper was on the prowl. He found Todd only a few days ago. A seemingly bright young man at the top of his class. One who is destined to become one of the pioneering greats of the surgical profession. After following him from a late night residency shift in order to make his pitch-the scientist witnessed just how wrong that initial impression was. That night he walked away. He looks now to his left. The scientist dare not take on this task alone. He has Wayne here for backup just in case this gets out of hand.

As soon as Todd exits the operating suite he spots first the scientist and then Todd. Neither of them are dressed in hospital garb. "If you have family here you will have to wait outside only staff are allowed back here."

The scientist glances over at Wayne. "It is you that we are here to see Todd. I have an offer for you."

"An offer. I have heard that one before. I am quite comfortable working where I am thank you."

Wayne looks up at Todd. "We aren't from another hospital looking to lure you away."

"Perhaps it is best I cut straight to the point, Todd. I meant to talk to you a few nights ago so I followed you waiting for the right moment. That's when I saw what you did to that woman."

Wayne quickly moves in front of Todd as he begins to panic and tries to run. "Take it easy fella. If we were police we would have busted you already."

Todd looks up at Wayne in shock. "How did you move so fast?"

"Why don't you hear my friend out and if you like what he has to offer you can perform that little trick yourself."

Todd looks from Wayne to the scientist.

"I'm not here to judge or even threaten you Todd, but please allow me to point out that sooner or later the police will catch up to you. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but they will. What I can offer you is the chance to keep up your...hobby without ever getting caught."

"Say someone sees you like he did the other night." Wayne zips away to other end of the hallway in the blink of an eye. "Who is going to be able to catch you?" He quickly rushes back to Todd. "Jack II could live on forever."

Todd looks back and forth from Wayne to the scientist. "You mean immortality?"

"And so much more." The scientist holds out a glowing crystal. "The master doesn't care what hobbies you pursue as long as you show up to serve him when he calls."

"So what do you say are you in?"

Todd looks over to Wayne. "Aye mate. I believe I am." Todd takes the crystal from the scientist. "Long live Jack."

The scientist turns to Wayne. "Will you do the honors of introducing our new friend to the master? I have others to track down."

Wayne nods as the scientist turns to walk away.

**1 month and one week ago:**

The scientist looks up from his computer and the last batch of data acquired from the newest addition to the master's army. Drake had been nothing more than a cougar chasing con man-swindling old rich widows looking for love into marriage and out of their fortunes in between periods of living the high life in such places as Las Vegas and Monte Carlo. The scientist had finally tracked Drake to Monaco. Drake was quite lucky to have been at it so long without getting caught. This time however police were about to close in on him. Todd had been all too willing to leave a distraction for them in one of the lavish hotel rooms. Just what the master wants with one like this he doesn't understand. He only does the master's bidding in order to get the research he desires.

Drake looks at computer printouts on the kids that will eventually wield the Ronin armors. "This is what we're up against? A bunch of children?"

"With armor as powerful as your own."

"The girl seems familiar."

"A bit young for you isn't she Drake?"

"Old ladies are just easier to trick out of their money. The young ladies are so much more fun to play with."

"Still she looks rather young for you."

Drake again looks at the girl's picture. "It is her and she is not as young as you might think. I once spent some time in Australia. I married her grandmother. Needless to say she did not approve of me. It was as if she knew I were up to something."

"You conned her Grandmother? The reunion between the two of you certainly won't be pleasant."

"Never the less, I look forward to it."

"Be wary of young Torrent she is much more than she seems." Both men turn to look at the computer as Arago speaks through it. "I have a mission for you Drake."

"What is it that you wish me to do Master Arago?"

"Go to Tokyo and seek out the girl's cult. You will know them when you see them. Follow them then use your powers to recover the staff that once belonged to her. It may prove useful to us."

"Your wish is my will."

The scientist watches as Drake disappears into the shadows. "The girl belongs to a cult?"

"The cult has worshiped her for generations as a water goddess. She was very powerful...too powerful. Many sought to destroy her. None succeeded. When we were banished from your realm over one thousand years ago she was one we were glad to leave behind. It seems mortals succeeded in what we could not-they found a way to destroy her. The cult has brought her back for what purpose I do not yet know. We cannot let her stand in the way of our goals."

"Then why let her claim the armor? Why not stop her now?"

"She is the only descendant of Torrent. I need that armor and without her it will never again rise from the seas. Time grows short and you have one more yet to find."

"I am tracking his whereabouts as we speak Master Arago."

**1 month ago (May 2029):**

The scientist stands outside a private beach house in Australia. Several weeks ago while he was busy in America tempting Wayne to take the armor a surfing contest was being held in Australia. For several years it was won by one man...who had reported being saved from drowning by an armored mermaid decades earlier. The scientist wonders if that man has any idea the girl that beat him in the contest-the very one he is now in the process of raping is about to become that armored mermaid. When he first became aware of the girl a few weeks ago he had thought perhaps her mother had some sort of Torrent like armor...but the more he thought about that day on the beach the more he became convinced that long before she was ever conceived he was looking at the daughter of Torrent. Master Arago only recently revealed to him just what she truly is. How he can't wait to get his hands on the armor that she will very soon inherit. Its power combined with her own will become a force to be reckoned with and that is something he longs to study and perhaps even one day control for himself.

-0-

At a scream that only he can hear a large white tiger gets up looks at the sleeping man that once was a young boy mixed up in the trouble that began when Arago made good on his one thousand year old vow for revenge after being banished from the Mortal Realm by Kaos. The trouble that has been brewing since the defeat of the last warriors to stop Arago is about to begin again. He quietly stalks down the hall into another room.

-0-

Kent looks down at the girl as she looses consciousness. "That will teach you to muck with me." Will the lesson stick with her he wonders? Maybe he should leave her something a little more lasting to remind her. He gets off her-making himself decent as he pulls a knife from his pocket. He opens the blade fully intending to leave her such a reminder when he stops drawing away wondering should he just kill her? She saw him so its only a matter of time before she alerts the police. With his record they'll be on him in no time. He starts to stab her but that's too messy instead he grips her throat in both hands as she struggles to draw breath he marvels at just how familiar she looks yet he just can't quite seem to place her. That hair...something about that seemingly unnatural red hair.

"I don't think you're going to want to do that."

Kent looks up suddenly at first he is panicked that someone saw him rape and kill the girl, but he calms down as this stranger seems in no hurry to turn him in. "And why not? You want a go with her too mate?"

"She and I will meet another time if the master is willing, but right now he is very interested in you Kent."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes. He has a proposition for you...but first you must spare the girl."

Kent looks down at the girl a moment before removing his hands from her throat. "What's so special about her?"

"Quite a lot from what I understand. But now lets focus on what the master has in store for you."

"What are you some kook from a cult or something?"

"A cult...interesting term to pull out of thin air don't you think?" He looks over at the girl. "There is something odd...almost other worldly about her don't you think?"

"Now that you mention it-"

"-You're paths have crossed before, but the how and when aren't important right now. What I can tell you is that the girl has a very devoted following...call it a cult if you will. Believe me they will seek you out long before the police would catch up with you...and by then there would be nothing left of you for them to find. It wouldn't surprise me at all if they didn't play at least some role in her father's death. He did try to keep them from her as a child. But back to you my friend...among other things what the master offers you right now is protection from that cult."

"And just what master is that?"

The scientist holds out his palm and opens it to reveal a glowing crystal. "Why don't you take it and find out?"

"And just what other things are in it for me?"

"Power and whatever else you may desire."

"Power?"

The girl starts to come around. Her throat aches and its hard to draw breath. She doesn't dare move when she hears voices in the room. She hopes if she plays dead they will go away.

"Like that which once saved you."

Kent takes a good look at the scientist. "Hey-I remember you from-"

"-then you realize just what sort of power awaits."

He looks down at the girl she looks just like a mermaid he once saw many years ago. This man before him had all sorts of questions about her powers back then. He dwells on the memories of just how she commanded the waves at will. "Tell your master I'm in."

"Take the crystal and you can tell him that yourself." The scientist tosses Kent the crystal and takes one last look at the girl before taking his leave.

Kent catches the crystal and finds himself plunged through a void of darkness into another realm.

-0-

It is only dark in part of the world, but five teens left behind by their fathers all slumber in their various locations.

One rests high above the Earth in orbit on the International Space Station the youngest ever scientist to hold residence there.

A second lies in a drunken stupor among strewn bottles empty of the alcohol they once held.

The third one lies only semi-conscious-bound to the bed where a brutal rape has mercifully ended.

A fourth one catches a nap before the press conference for an announcement of the signing of a long term contract with a big time racing team and new sponsors that is going to do wonders for a career that is only just beginning.

The fifth one rests fitfully at home after an eventful day filled with ever increasing rumblings from a nearby long dormant volcano.

The white tiger looks up as a locked panel behind a picture-taken with old friends in a foreign country-begins to glow. He roars softly as a black tiger much like himself not seen since a trip to Africa suddenly appears in the room. They look at each other only to nod in unison as the glowing fades away and an orb of light floats out from behind the picture. That orb of light glows brighter and spins throwing out five others. The orb disappears as the five multi-colored orbs of light fly away.

The red orb makes its way to the sleeping young man near the volcano.

The green one finds the young racer eagerly dreaming of his big announcement.

The lighter blue one seeks out the one lying so still hoping her ordeal is over.

The orange orb hunts for the one who might not other wise survive this bout of drinking.

The darker blue orb searches out the one one high above earth in the space station-its energy disrupting the continuous video feed to monitors on Earth.

The tigers nod again to each other as they sense that all the orbs have found the ones in which they seek. All they can do now is wait and hope the young teens recognize the gifts that they are about to be given and arrive to carry on the fight that their father's died trying to end.

The dark blue orb casts a symbol of wisdom on the forehead of the one aboard the space station.

The orange orb projects the symbol of justice on the forehead of the drunken young teen.

The lighter blue orb casts the symbol of trust on the forehead of the scared girl.

The green one shines the symbol of grace on to the forehead of the young racer.

The red orb casts the symbol of righteousness on the sleeping teen who struggles to awaken as more rumblings start from the volcano.

Both tigers roar together as the orbs glow brightly before entering the bodies of the five teens.

All five of them suddenly awaken together separated only by their vast distances from each other. None knows why but they all strongly feel drawn to different parts of Japan.

The white tiger turns to the black one now. The white one alone watched over the five who came before and the black one now clearly means to remain. One of these five are not as they seem and the lingering spirit of his one time master Kenbukyo has decreed that this one be watched closely.

* * *

**Prologue Play-list:**

**Night on Bald Mountain**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a story about a group of people forced to come together to continue the fight that their fathers started. Along the way they have to over come obstacles such as ill health, past mistakes, prejudice, pride, etc to do it. I mean no offense especially when it may come to some of the exchanges between Rachel and Takeo-none of those beliefs are my own they just make for good drama in the story. I didn't set out to stereotype anyone certain characters just evolved the way they are and I hope that no one will take offense from anything that I write.**

**Some minor editing took place in this chapter.**

* * *

*****Chapter 1*****

**June 5, 2029**

If he believed in miracles Takeo Hashiba would think that is what got him here. Until just a month ago he had been the youngest scientist to ever work for NASA-now he is the youngest person ever to go into space. The guy originally slated for this mission had fallen ill and was removed from flight status. Only a few days later his back-up had discovered that she was pregnant and also removed. Many had said he was too young-to inexperienced, but as the developer for the highly sensitive equipment to be installed on the ISS and trainer of the other two to install it, he had been rushed through flight training rather than scrub the mission for a later date. Takeo takes in his surroundings-the teenager in him wants to hold the first wild party in outer space-but the genius in him demands otherwise. He turns his attention instead to the view as the Earth passes by below him. Right now its Japan that seems to float past on a sea of blue.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Takeo glances up at his EVA partner. "It reminds me of some stories that my father used to tell me."

"Looks like we're done here...and none too soon by the looks of things."

Takeo looks down as an aurora is just beginning to form.

"CAPCOM this is Jarvis."

"This is CAPCOM-Go Jarvis"

"We're ready to pack it up-but how about a little warning next time before keeping us in the danger zone."

"Did you say danger zone Jarvis?"

"We got Aurora up here CAPCOM."

"We show no activity from the sun recently that would cause that, but if you're seeing it get inside now."

"You heard 'em kid-lets go."

Takeo turns to his partner. "CAPCOM is right-this isn't anything that was caused by sun."

"No matter what caused it-if you want kids someday you better get back in."

He has never been one for sentiment but for some reason the mood strikes him as he finds himself transfixed by the sight before him. For one brief moment of perfect clarity he realizes that events have conspired to bring him to this very spot at this moment in time for a reason. "Darkness falls, a cold wind blows-familiar stars push their way into view. Tonight it seems will be uneventful-when suddenly dancing lights begin to appear. From the horizon a green glow grows-blossoming into red high overhead. Bright curtains of light sway across the sky-unveiling a stairway that leads up to heaven..." He stretches out his arms as he gazes out in the vastness of space.

Jarvis looks back as he reaches the airlock. Suddenly the Space Station begins to shudder around him as he enters. "CAPCOM I can't see the kid-what just happened?"

"Lock down the airlock and get back in the station."

"But the..." He looks to his left as he sees movement. Its Takeo flying away from the space station. "...kid."

"Get inside now-Jarvis. There is nothing you can do for him."

On the ground NASA scientists scramble to replay the down-linked video footage of the space walk to find out what just happened.

-1-

At the same time on Earth in Japan, Daisuke Sanada stands with one of his friends from school outside the closed Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park. Many are gathered there in curiosity. Mount Fuji has shown signs that after no warning whatsoever a major eruption is pending.

"Its hard to believe that Mount Fuji is a volcano."

Daisuke doesn't take his eyes off Mount Fuji as he speaks. "It would be a shame to see all that beautiful landscape destroyed."

"Yes...but it would be an awesome sight to see up close-if it didn't kill you. It has been silent since that trouble back in Japan long before we were born. Before that it last erupted in the 1700s."

He turns to his friend at the reference to the disturbances that happened here during the battles fought by his father and all his friends. He suddenly realizes why he has felt drawn here for sometime now. "I'm going up there."

Hiroshi turns to Daisuke and studies his friend for a few moments. "You're serious aren't you?"

"More than I've ever been in my life."

"How are you going to make it up there? The entire area has been closed off."

"I'll find a way. I can't explain why...I just know that I have to get up there."

"For some strange reason, I believe you."

Daisuke turns to look at all the guards patrolling the area. It isn't going to be easy for him to get passed them-down right impossible considering the string of ill luck he has seemed to have had all his life. "If you get a call from Nasuti looking for me-just tell her this is something I had to do-she will understand."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"When you come back tell me everything about what happened up there."

"Don't you mean if?"

"You'll make it...I don't know how-but I just know you will."

Daisuke nods to his friend before he turns to the barricades set up to hold everyone back. Shrieks of surprise and cries that he crazy ring out as he jumps the barrier. He tunes them all out even-the officers yelling for him to come back. He just has to get up Mount Fuji. Daisuke dares to look back-not believing just how much ground he has gained over the pursuing officers. He realizes now that his speed, agility, and reflexes are greater than ever before. He looks up as a helicopter flies overhead. He concentrates on running even faster before they can drop forces to block his path. The scenery around him seems to pass by in a blur and before he knows it he has reached the peak of the great volcano. He stands there on the edge letting the rumbling of the earth coarse through him as looks down into the broiling caldera. Its down there that he needs to be. He looks up as the helicopter hovers overhead. Daisuke looks back as ground forces it must have dropped make their way toward him. They're too close he realizes-he has to make his move now while there is still time for them to get away. He turns around facing those that would stop him and holds his arms parallel to his body as he looks up toward the sky then lets himself fall backward into the volcano.

-1-

At that moment in Naruto-Rachel Mouri stands on the bridge overlooking the swirling whirlpools in the ocean below. This place was in the stories that her Papa used to tell her when she was little-after her surfing accident. She remembers now that he had even claimed to swim those currents when he was the age that she is now.

"Mouri Rachel?"

She starts to turn around and tell the person that its the other way around-but then she remembers in this country the family names come first. She's loath to even acknowledge the person at all. Even in another country she gets recognized as the only female surfing champion in the big Aussie contest everywhere she goes. A title that had cost her much more than it was worth. Finally she turns around to face what has grown into a small crowd. "G'day mates." The good natured greeting always seems to amuse everyone she comes in contact with outside of Australia. It comes out much more heart felt than she feels right now.

"That is her!"

"You are an inspiration to young girls everywhere."

Rachel has to fight back a wave of tears that threaten to spill from her eyes-she wonders how many would stay say that if they knew what happened afterward.

"Can I get an autograph?"

"Me too."

"I want one."

She signs as many as she can-but she has been penned in by the growing crowd and she begins to panic. In an effort to calm down she turns her attention back to the swirling whirlpools below.

"Do you think you could surf those currents?"

Rachel doesn't even look back as she speaks. "My dad swam it when he was a teenager."

"That's impossible-he would have drown."

"You are here so obviously he didn't."

Good natured laughter makes his way through the crowd at the guy's comment but all she can hear is that blotto bloke's mocking laughter. "You can't fight the currents-you have to swim with them." The laughter of the crowd dies down as Rachel climbs up on the railing-just standing there staring down at the ocean with her arms out-stretched. She wants an escape from the laughter that haunts her and the water seems to be calling her.

A hush falls over the crowd as they watch her stand there. As a tremor suddenly strikes-shaking the bridge no one can be sure if it made her fall or if she if she jumped just before it began.

As she strikes the surface of the water she realizes that a fall from that height should have killed her-or at the very least injured her. It hasn't-or maybe if it has she isn't in any state of mind to register pain. She doesn't try to fight the currents that carry her body deeper underwater-even when she can no longer hold her breath. She thinks that it is best this way-no one can ever hurt her again-no more constant reminders of it. As her consciousness begins to fade she could swear that the ocean seems to be fighting some force she suddenly feels within her. She just closes her eyes and lets whatever will-happen as she comes to rest on the ocean floor.

-1-

That very time at the Caves of Autumn in Akiyoshido-Luigi Date slips away from the tour group as the guide rambles on about how stalactites and stalagmites form. He didn't skip out on the biggest race of his young career and with his brand new team and sponsors to listen to that all day. Exactly what drew him here-he can't be sure but he does remember this place mentioned in stories he heard from his father. One of the lost warriors was found here. "Nimbus-the warrior of light."

"Nimbus-the warrior of light...Nimbus-the warrior of light...Nimbus-the warrior of light...Nimbus-the warrior of light...Nimbus-the warrior of light..."

He jumps startled not realizing that he had spoken out loud as his voice echoes back to him. He looks around for any sign of the tour guides coming back for him before he slips into a corded off area and enters a cavernous room that overlooks what seems to be a bottomless abyss. Is it just his imagination he wonders or is some scene from the past really playing out before him as he seems to see the ghost of a red armored teen and a large white tiger. "Wildfire and White Blaze?"

"Wildfire and White Blaze?...Wildfire and White Blaze?...Wildfire and White Blaze?...Wildfire and White Blaze?...Wildfire and White Blaze?..."

The ghosts pay his resounding echoes no mind. He is sure that he barely spoke that above a whisper-but the echoes sound deafening. He looks around sure that some else is going to hear and come looking for him. His attention turns back to the ghostly images in front of him. This must have been when Wildfire-blinded by the Warlord's venom-escaped to go in search of Nimbus. He never quite got the hang of Japanese but he could swear he even hears the armored teen tell the tiger that he is going to look for... "...Seiji?"

"Seiji?...Seiji?...Seiji?...Seiji?...Seiji?..."

He was never told any names of the armored warriors. He knows he just heard that one has his father's name. "Were all the stories real?"

"All the stories were real...All the stories were real...All the stories were real...All the stories were real...All the stories were real..."

Luigi looks around in confusion-he knows that last echo didn't come back as what he said. He steps over the barrier and looks over the edge as the ghost of Wildfire walks off the cliff. "Is someone there?" At first he sees nothing but then a faint greenish glow begins to build far down in the darkness.

"Light blossoms when in the darkest prison...Light blossoms when in the darkest prison...Light blossoms when in the darkest prison...Light blossoms when in the darkest prison...Light blossoms when in the darkest prison..."

"A cave is talking to me...this is crazy."

"Come Nimbus...Come Nimbus...Come Nimbus...Come Nimbus...Come Nimbus"

"Who me? I'm not Nimbus. You must have me confused with-"

"-You will be Nimbus the new warrior of light...You will be Nimbus the new warrior of light...You will be Nimbus the new warrior of light...You will be Nimbus the new warrior of light...You will be Nimbus the new warrior of light..."

"I don't think so. I've got a race to get back to before its too late." He quickly turns back to the barrier but stops before he can cross it to safety. He holds his arms out from his sides as if answering an unspoken command as an earthquake strikes and the ground beneath his feet gives way sending him tumbling into that sea of darkness.

-1-

At that same instant at Mount Daisetu in Hokkaido-Seamus Shu stands in the Garden of the Gods-on the very spot where the rock known as the Throne of the Gods used to stand. He looks around in awe. He has seen many wonders in his native Ireland-but he has to admit that this place might just have them beat. It almost feels like he is coming home after all the stories his dad told him about this place. In all his father's travels-this had been his favorite place. He wanders over to an old man telling a story to a group of people.

"On a clear late winter day the sky suddenly became dark. Bitter freezing winds brought a great blizzard and turned the waterfall into ice. It was a battle ground set by the demon of darkness in his fight against the angel of light. They fought fiercely-neither side giving in. Their fight was so violent that they awakened the god who lay sleeping within the throne who put an end the battle by summoning a mighty earthquake. Many months later new demons returned to the mountain. They had to power to turn everything they touched into brittle stone. They tricked the god into unleashing his powers-creating a barren wasteland of sand with his mighty powers. It is said that the god retreated in shame over what he had done and was never seen again."

Seamus lingers behind as all the other people walk away. "That sounds a lot like some of the yarns me dad used to spin when I was wee lad."

"It is no story young one. Look around for yourself and you will see that it really happened."

He does look around-but there is nothing to indicate stories were anything more than just that.

"You still do not believe."

"I don't see any angels or demons parading about." Seamus turns around and starts to walk away.

"You will come to believe soon enough young Stone."

Seamus turns back around only to find that old man seems to have vanished into thin air. He looks around but there is no sign of the old man anywhere. Stone was the name of the armor in the stories that his dad used to tell-but he doesn't understand how the old man could have known that. He is about to ask someone where the old man went when an earthquake rocks the mountain. He pushes one woman out of the way as rocks tumble down from the higher cliffs and rushes over to a small child left behind in the confusion as people panic all around him. He thinks he picked a pretty good time to sober up-although he swears the first thing he is going to do when he gets out of here is find something to drink. He picks up the screaming child and carries her to safety-but there is still the old man-he never saw him rush away with all the other people. Seamus hurries back but again the old man is no where to be found. He looks up at one large rounded boulder that is headed right for him. He just stares at it transfixed as he wonders if that is what the original throne of the gods the old man spoke of looked like. Before it reaches him Seamus suddenly feels very tired-like he has just woken up from a long night of drinking. He holds his arms out-stretched as he succumbs to the sleepy feeling that tries to drag him down as the violent earthquake finally comes to an end.

*1*

The Tigers crouch on a hill not far away from where Nasuti Yagyu lives. A shrine in a small clearing over looks the lake. Several people who have clearly dyed their hair red parade around in some sort of ceremony. The tigers soon realize that they are not alone as they spot Arago's new Warlord of Illusion hidden in the forest. Black Blaze growls low at the warlord but White Blaze shushes him with a paw across the nose. This cult is dabbling in forces that are clearly beyond them. The question is why? They watch as one young man pulls back a dark cloth that rests beneath a revered staff baring the visage of a crescent moon riding atop seemingly cosmic waves with dangling star charms and billowing streamers dancing in the breeze. Both tigers look on in shock as the shattered remains of both the swords and the boomerang from the inferno armors are revealed. Black Blaze huffs in frustration any hopes of recovering the staff are lost. They must keep the warlord away from the remains of the inferno weapons and get them out of here. The tigers nod at each other before silently creeping away. As the cult work their magic the tigers flank the new warlord.

Drake soon realizes that he is not alone. He doesn't see anything but he can feel that he is being watched. He is only in sub-armor but he figures that there is no point in hiding any longer.

Before the warlord can call on his armor the tigers spring into action leaping at him. All three of them tumble down the hill side into the forest.

As Drake stands up he finds himself face to face with two tigers. One so black it is almost impossible to see in this dim forest with the fading light in the quickly approaching twilight. Only its white armor gives away its location.

Sensing the warlord's thoughts Black Blaze knows he will have the advantage by shedding the armor that he has long worn as guardian of the swords of Fervor.

White Blaze moves away from Black Blaze drawing the warlord's attention.

"I assume that you are no ordinary tigers. I knew this was too easy. Do you protect the cult or merely the weapon?"

Black Blaze sheds the armor and stalks quietly among the trees...waiting for an opening in which he can ambush the warlord.

White Blaze cocks his head as if to question why the warlord mentioned only a weapon. He had assumed that the warlord was sent after the remains of the inferno weapons. If that is not the case then Arago must also realize just who Torrent once was and it is the staff he wants. But to what end he wonders.

Drake looks around for the now missing black tiger. "Here kitty kitty. Time to come out and play."

Black Blaze holds his ground. This one he decides is either very bold or very stupid. He should have armored up the moment they tumbled down the hill. Perhaps he reasons it is merely that unwisely Arago no longer considers either White Blaze or himself to be threats and thus failed to warn his new warlords just what they are dealing with.

Before the warlord can summon his armor White Blaze takes a flying leap at him.

Black Blaze spots perhaps the only chance they have at getting out of here with all the weapons without the interference of the warlord. He rushes at the warlord's legs bowling him over.

When White Blaze makes contact with the warlord he bounds against a tree then comes to rest on the forest floor.

Black Blaze watches as the warlord tumbles farther down the hill. He nods at White Blaze and the two of them break into a run up the hill.

Drake gets up dusting himself off. "Blasted creatures-they will pay for that." Drake summons his armor and sets out after the tigers.

The tigers bound up the hill-stopped only by a blinding flash of light. What they continue on to find are restored weapons for the inferno armors. They pause listening to one of the cult members.

"We have waited many long years and finally the time has arrived-our goddess is of age. For over a thousand years we have awaited her return...and now with these new weapons made whole by our scared magics she will be unstoppable."

No not their magics Black Blaze thinks but only misused power that they've been able to tap into from the staff over the years. Which is more dangerous in their hands he wonders the staff or the inferno weapons...and just how did they get their hands on them? He looks over at White Blaze as much as he wants to grab the staff duty to his departed long time Master Kenbukyo requires that he spirit away the restored swords.

Before the tigers can rush in Drake in full battle armor lands into their way.

This time the cult takes notice of the intruders. Normally they would view Drake as a threat but they recognize his armor as that rumored to have been granted to the goddess' one time lover.

Drake looks around as the cult members start to murmur the name Rajura amongst themselves. He recognizes that as the name of the man who possessed this armor before him. He wonders just how long he can trick them into thinking that he is this Rajura? All he needs is to make it long enough to grab the staff. He looks around at the diversity of all the people around him. Most appear to be from Japan but many of them are clearly from other countries. Drake watches as an elderly man steps forward-the only one among them that appears to have naturally red hair which long since has began to fade a dull pinkish with age.

"Rajura? Could it possibly be after all this time?"

He finds himself taken aback by the man's British accent. The real Rajura would have spoken Japanese. He has faked many accents on his travels around the world tricking old ladies out of their money-but never has he found reason to try a Japanese one. For this old man he takes a stab at it. "I come to warn you of danger."

"From the other realm we know of the dark one's plans...but if anyone can save this world it is our Goddess Yuriko."

Drake looks around as the rest of the cult members break out in praise of their goddess. "The danger I warn of are the bearers of the Samurai Trooper armor. The goddess is the only offspring of Torrent. The other's will try to corrupt her for their own purposes."

"Long have we feared this, but we needed the power of the Torrent armor combined with her own. Our hope is that Heavens will join us."

"Not if these meddlesome tigers have a say. I tracked them here after I got word that Wildfire sent them after the staff." Drake turns to find that once again the black tiger is no where in sight.

White Blaze roars menacingly at Drake but if anyone understands that he is calling the warlord on his lies they do not acknowledge it.

Black Blaze takes a flying leap from the tree that he is perched in and grabs the Fervor swords in his mouth. Many try to make a grab for him but he manages to avoid them all as he breaks for the cover of the forest.

Several of the cult members rush after him.

"We have no reason to fear the theft of the staff. Only the Goddess can free it."

This is a piece of information that Drake was clearly not expecting. He turns to look at the mound of Earth that it seems to be stuck upright in. He didn't count on a sword in the stone type of trap.

One of the remaining cult members steps up to the staff and tries to pull it from the ground but it refuses to move. With another harder attempt it shocks him sending him flying across the clearing.

White Blaze uses that momentary distraction to leap over the remaining cult members and grab the black inferno armor boomerang.

Those who did not give chase after Black Blaze now follow White Blaze into the forest.

The elder turns to the staff. "The weapons are of little consequence...it is only their power we were after. The restoration was only a side effect of the staff absorbing that power. They are little more than decorative items now."

Drake now understands why Master Arago must want the staff. The more power it absorbs the more powerful its wielder will be.

The elder turns back to Drake. "You did not answer my question earlier." The old man continues. "Perhaps a better one is something that would be known only to Yuriko's former lover. She had a single mark on her otherwise flawless body. Can you tell me what that was in the shape of and where it is?"

Drake looks at the staff if he cannot free it from the ground then he will take the ground with him to fulfill his mission. With the rest of the cult away chasing the tigers that only leaves him with the old man to contend with.

Little does Drake know that the cult wants him to take the staff to the Nether Realm so it will be waiting for their goddess to claim it and defeat the ancient evil spirit. To keep up his guise the old man digs in his heels and prepares to make the warlord think he is going to defend the staff with his magics. "Your silence reveals you have no idea what I am talking about. Rajura may not have answered but he certainly wouldn't have hesitated to punish anyone daring to speak of the Goddess in such a manor."

He drops the fake accent. "I've no more time for you foolish old man. I come for the staff now stand aside." Drake draws the mace from his armor and strikes out at the old man with it. No mortal magic is a match for the might of his mystical armor. As the old man is sent flying he draws the multi-scythed weapon from his back and uses it to dig into the ground around the staff.

By the time the other cult members return from chasing after the tigers Drake is gone with a huge crater sized chunk of ground that the staff was buried in. Many of them stand there looking into the deep crater left behind. The old man looks up at the ones who help him up from the ground. "It is done-the staff will be waiting in the Nether Realm when it is needed. Let us now seek out the Goddess so that we may guide her in the destruction of this ancient evil."

*1*

Several hours later Jun goes to check on his long time friend Nasuti after the earthquake that rocked the whole of Japan.

Nasuti looks up as Jun enters the room. "Jun, good to see you."

"I thought I would stop by to see how you were after the earthquake."

"I am fine. The news says that it rocked all of Japan."

"So where is Daisuke? I haven't seen him or White Blaze today for that matter."

Nasuti merely turns up the volume on the TV.

"We have been able to verify that the tremors today have claimed the life of a third young man that broke through the barricade set up to keep visitor away from Mount Fuji-where the tremor originated. Witnesses say the teen jumped the barrier and was able to evade capture and make it all the way up to the volcano's summit. Where-"

"-They're talking about Daisuke?" Jun turns to Nasuti as he collapses on the nearby sofa arm in shock. "Mount Fuji was-"

-Nasuti holds her hand up and points back to the TV.

"At this time search efforts are still underway for the other missing teens. Rising racing star Date Luigi was recognized with a tour group at the Caverns of Autumn in Yamaguchi Prefecture. He did not make it safely out of the cave with the rest of the tour group. The passport of one missing teen was found at Mount Daisetu. We now have confirmation that the name on the passport is Shu Seamus. Witnesses say that he was helping many get away from the rock slides that took place there. He apparently went back into the danger zone to look for more people and never came back. Japanese-Australian surfing champion Mouri Rachel was seen today on the bridge over looking the Naruto Straits. Many got her autograph before she reportedly jumped from the bridge at the time of the earthquake.

"Date, Shu, Mouri...Nasuti what's happening?"

Nasuti looks over at Jun. "NASA lost its youngest ever astronaut on a space walk today as well."

"That was all over the news before that launch. His name was Hashiba right?"

"Hashiba Takeo. Yes-I believe that he is Touma's son."

"Is it armor coming back again? I just took a friend from work to the museum where that armor that Suzanagi spirit woman gave the guys is kept after what happened to them. I don't think it would have been there if-"

"-The new armor was never a part of the fight between the Samurai Troopers and the Evil Empire of Doom."

"You think they're coming back?"

"I think they are back. We haven't heard from anyone in the Nether realm since Kayura brought Daisuke to Ryo. I think she broke it off with him to spare the others what was about to come."

"They all had just started families back around that time. I remember when Shin's wife died in childbirth. That little girl was his whole life after that...wait Nasuti-didn't the news say a girl named Mouri jumped from the bridge in Naruto?"

"Sanada-Mouri-Date-Shu-Hashiba...it can't be a coincidence."

"Should we try to go find them like we did the guys?"

"The one thing we didn't have back then was media coverage getting in the way. I think we would only be putting them in danger if we tried it now."

"Then what do we do? Daisuke knows about the Nether Realm and the stuff that happened there-but what about the others?" Jun gets up at the sound of tigers roaring outside.

"White Blaze?"

"It sounded like more than one tiger to me."

Nasuti gets up and follows Jun to the front door. There they find not only their friend White Blaze-but the armored Black Blaze as well. "They have the-"

"-weapons to the inferno armors!"

"But those were destroyed in the fight between Ryo and Mukala."

"I think we better help them find somewhere to hide these. If the weapons are here then it is possible the inferno armors could also be called up on as well. The Evil Empire may not be able to get their hands on the White armor but if the armor is back like the weapon and they got the Black inferno armor..." Jun looks over at Nasuti. "...Stay here-just in case you hear from Daisuke or any of the others. I will go with the tigers."

Nasuti watches as Jun walks away with the tigers.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Play List:**

**Rachel: Suicide is Painless (Vocal Version)-Johnny Mandel**

**Daisuke: Volcano-Seven for a Dollar**

**Luigi: Black Hole Sun-Soundgarden**

**Seamus: Dust in the Wind-Kansas**

**Takeo: Space Oddity-David Bowie**

**About Seamus last name. I have been over and over my DVDs in the Japanese audio track. When the Troopers introduce themselves Shu gives his name as Shu Lei/Rei Fan. I know in the Gaiden episodes English Audio Track Kento gives his name as Kento Rei/Lei Fan. Going by the tradition of family names coming first in the Japanese culture I have to believe that Shu is the family name. Why Shu went by it in the Japanese Audio version I don't know but I have Shu as Seamus family name in my tale.**

**Also that poem "Northern Lights" I had Takeo recite was written by me in college and first appeared in another fan fic story many years ago under the pen name of Cassandra.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a story about a group of people forced to come together to continue the fight that their fathers started. Along the way they have to over come obstacles such as ill health, past mistakes, prejudice, pride, etc to do it. I mean no offense especially when it may come to some of the exchanges between Rachel and Takeo-none of those beliefs are my own they just make for good drama in the story. I didn't set out to stereotype anyone certain characters just evolved the way they are and I hope that no one will take offense from anything that I write.**

* * *

*****Chapter 2*****

**June 8, 2029**

Its the night of the third day since the armors drew five teens to what the rest of the world think is their deaths. Black Blaze who has been hanging out with White Blaze at Nasuti's suddenly gets up and walks into a eerie looking mist that forms.

Jun watches from the window as White Blaze gets up and stretches before following Black Blaze. He turns to Nasuti. "They're leaving now."

"Then perhaps we should leave as well.'

"You're going to drive to all those places and pick the kids up? That took days last time."

"I know where they are going to take the children. We'll meet them all there. Lets just hope we won't have interference from the bad guys this time...or anyone else for that matter."

*2*

Rachel awakens to find herself resting on the ocean floor. She sits up looking around-not able to believe that she survived the plunge into the water. She begins to think that maybe she really didn't survive-that for some reason her soul maybe forever doomed to wander the oceans for committing suicide. That's not such a bad thing she thinks. She has always been happiest near the water. At that thought the currents kick up around her-some glowing object that only now catches her eye is almost buried by swirling sands. She tries to pick it up but the currents drag her away from it. Some sort of aqua blue bubble forms around her protecting her from the pounding currents. Rachel touches the bubble wondering just what is going on here. She expects it to burst but it doesn't. She drags her hand along it to the ocean floor. The roar of the currents raging outside the bubble are deafening as her hand comes near the glowing orb. She brushes the sand away from it-just staring at it for a few moments. Whatever it is the churning ocean outside doesn't want her to have it-yet something within demands she pick it up. "Stop it!" Water that pummels the bubble around her ceases as she finally picks up the glowing orb. There is no time for her to puzzle over why the ocean heeded her command as there is a blinding flash of light in the bubble. She shields her eyes against it-only to find when it fades that she is wearing something entirely different than before. She remembers seeing something like this in an old picture she found in some of her papa's stuff. He was in that picture she remembers now-with four other guys-all dressed similar-only each had a different color. This is a more feminine version of what her papa was wearing in that picture. Only where his was white-hers is now black. "What in the bloody hell is going on here?" She looks up as the bubble surrounding her seems to float up to the surface carrying her along with it. Only when she breaks the surface of the water-does she realize that she was somehow breathing below the water. She looks around as the bubble disappears-she was brought up close to a rocky shoreline. Rachel looks back to see boats and divers in the water-she wonders if they are looking for her as her vision is blocked by a dense mist that seems to roll in from out of nowhere. She looks back at the shore as large black armored tiger emerges from the mist. She knows there was a black tiger like this in those stories her papa used to tell her-but for some reason she feels that she should know this real life version. She swims to shore realizing that she isn't even wet as climbs out of the water. Is it just her she wonders or is the tiger eying her disapprovingly because she isn't dripping wet with water? She walks over to the tiger with out fear. "Kokuen?" Where the name had came from she can't remember.

Black Blaze looks up at the girl standing in front of him. Its like she stepped right out of the past. Kenbukyo was right about her he thinks. She remembered his name and she doesn't speak Japanese any longer. He wonders just how much she does remember. He nuzzles her hand with his nose as she reaches out to pet him.

Rachel feels there is so much she should know about what is happening right now-but its as if a mental block has been placed in her mind. She turns looking back at the water that again seems to be beckoning her.

The tiger turns around and walks back the way he came. He turns to look at Rachel who stands gazing at the ocean and roars softly to get her attention.

She looks up realizing the tiger wants her to follow him. Rachel turns back taking one last look at the ocean.

Its clear now to the tiger that she may not remember much-but she feels quite a lot. He roars more sternly now.

Rachel turns back to the tiger and follows him this time as he ventures into the mist. They emerge into a meadow-all around are signs that a violent battle once took place here. It is the five markers that catch her attention. She walks over to the one that bears the Japanese symbol for 'Trust'. She falls to her knees in front of it as she runs her fingers across the symbol. "Papa."

Five spirits suddenly find themselves drawn to the place where they lost their lives against an evil that just refuses to die. They face each other as one by one they all appear.

Seiji looks around at the others. "I can't believe this is happening again.

"As long as mankind remains power hungry and filled with greed the Empire of Doom will never go away." Touma looks around at the last place they saw while still alive. "Someone new will have take up the fight now."

"Then we will do what we can to guide those who now possess the armors." Ryo looks around at the others who nod agreeably.

Shu looks at the person he spots by the markers. "Speaking of which...is that a girl? Not that there is anything wrong with that. I kind of just assumed that they would all be guys since we were."

The others turn to look at her. Shin recognizes her instantly. "Rachel?"

Ryo looks from the girl to Shin. "Is that you're daughter?"

"She is all grown up now. She was barely seven when...I promised her I would come back."

Seiji turns to Shin. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"You're here now."

Shin glances back at Shu-nodding at the comment before turning back to his daughter. "That's sub-armor. Its different from ours...we should have been able to stop this."

"I don't think we were meant to...or maybe the original armor didn't want us to."

Ryo turns to Touma. "Are you saying that the armor enacted some sort of payback for us abandoning it to wield Suzanagi's armor instead?"

"That's a scarey thought." Everyone looks at Shu.

Shin looks back at Rachel-in a different yet similar version of the first sub armor. "And now it wants our children to wield it?"

Rachel stands up and looks around suddenly-sure that she hears someone.

Black Blaze moves closer to her watching her intently as she hones in on where the spirits of those before her are.

Seiji spots the tiger. "That's Black Blaze."

"What's he doing here?" Shin looks at Black Blaze-then follows the tigers gaze to his daughter.

"Papa? Are you there?"

Everyone turns to look at Rachel-shocked as she speaks to her father.

-2-

Daisuke awakens in the volcano. He finds it hard to believe that he survived the fall into the broiling caldera. He sees the bubble surrounding him-protecting him from the lava in which he floats. He is sure that this has something to do with the armors as he spots the glowing red crystal in front of him. He picks it up only to be transformed into the sub-armor after a burst of bright light. He notices that this time it is red and black. He looks around expecting some words of wisdom or an explanation of what's happening from the spirit of Kaos, Shiten, or even his father-but the bubble merely draws in him up out of the lava and carries him out of the volcano. He looks around at the landscape-it looks like the volcano didn't erupt after all. He laughs as he can only imagine the headlines. "Teen Sacrifices himself to stop an impending eruption." He turns around suddenly when he hears the roar of a tiger. "White Blaze! What are you doing up here?" He is sure that he already knows the answer to that question. "The Empire of Doom is back isn't it?"

White Blaze merely nods as he walks over to Daisuke.

"And I get stuck being Wildfire...Dad was sort of the leader before wasn't he?"

The tiger nods at that-he knows his young friend has always been content to stand back and let someone else take the lead. He is going to have to step up and do that himself now. White Blaze knows that none of the others are aware that the armors were more than just fanciful bedtime tales invented by their fathers. They are going to need someone aware of what is coming. He looks up as Daisuke starts to make his way down the mountain. He roars to call him back.

"What is it White Blaze?" Daisuke looks up as a thick mist blankets the top of the mountain.

White Blaze walks back the way he came-pausing only to look back and make sure that Daisuke is following him.

As they exit the mist Daisuke instantly recognizes the meadow. The official shrine of the unknown warriors was erected several miles away-this the place where they were actually found after the battle had been left undisturbed. He spots the girl-in sub-armor like him-only a more feminine version. Torrent he guesses from the color of it.

Black Blaze stands in front of Rachel as if to calm her when she seems to panic at the arrival of the guy that White Blaze just brought in.

White Blaze looks up at Daisuke for a moment just a glance to warn the boy to be careful before he wanders away and picks some wildflowers in his mouth-from the edge of the forest. He lays on each marker out of respect to his old friends.

Daisuke watches White Blaze for a moment then turns back to the girl. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle...wait don't I know you?" He takes a good look at her. "I think we met at a marital arts tournament as kids."

"That was ages ago. No offense mate-but wouldn't you have been a bit young to remember that?"

"That accent...I remember you. I was in a higher age division because of my ranking at the time-no one else of my age was at the same skill level."

"Were you the kid that all the others kept teasing?"

"I was kind of a walking disaster when I wasn't working on my martial arts-and sometimes I was even then." We faced off in one of the later rounds. You kicked my butt." He notices that she becomes even more uneasy after his comment. "You were good, why didn't you come back the next year?"

"Moved back to Australia."

"Australia-I remember now. You're the one won that big surfing contest a few months ago...Mouri Rachel isn't?"

"I reckon that here it is. Back in the lucky country I go by Rachel Mouri."

"I'm Sanada Daisuke. Or Daisuke Sanada if you prefer." He thinks that if she suddenly didn't seem so afraid of turning her back on him that she might run. He decides to change the subject. "Your father was one of the unknown Samurai?"

"Unknown...is it me or was that just some clever name to create a new legend?"

Shu looks at the flower for a moment-recalling the request he once made that White Blaze someday visit his grave-before he turns to Ryo. "Is that your son?"

"Daisuke. He was barely five...its hard to believe that its been so long." Ryo turns to look as White Blaze disappears into the mist again.

-2-

Luigi awakens suddenly-the last thing he remembers was falling when the tremor struck. He looks around to find himself surrounded by glowing crystals-all illuminated by a small glowing green orb. He's in a tight space but he manages to reach out and pick it up. As he does-he finds his clothes replaced by green and black sub-armor. He wonders what is going on as some sort of bubble draws him out of the crystals. As he is set down he remembers that the cave told him all the stories that his dad told him were true. He stops when he realizes the cave was talking to him earlier. "I must be going crazy." Before he can locate a way out a thick mist floats in. He steps back startled as a large white tiger emerges from it. A real tiger not like the ghostly visage he saw before. "White Blaze?...the one from all the stories..." He cringes slightly expecting the cave to start talking to him again.

White Blaze can tell right away that this one is going to be trouble. Black Blaze sticking around suddenly doesn't seem to bother him as much.

"I don't care what's real and what isn't, I have a race to get back to before its too late."

The tiger groans and shakes his head. He knows this kid is worried about some career that he is too young to have. He looks at one of the nearby crystals sprouting out of the rock and concentrates. _"It__is__time__to__go__young__Nimbus."_

Luigi looks around as a voice seems to come from out of nowhere again. It takes him a few moments to realize he heard it in his head this time. "I've had enough of these games. I'm going home."

_"You__are__a__part__of__something__much__bigger__now."_

"I didn't agree to be a part of anything."

_"You__answered__the__call__to__seek__out__this__place__did__you__not?"_

Luigi looks at the tiger as he suddenly realizes that is where the voice is coming from.

_"Time__is__short-Nimbus-we__must__leave__now."_

"I'm not-"

_"-Your__father__risked__his__life__to__save__this__world__many__times.__He__didn't__always__like__it__himself-but__he__did__it.__If__you__could__speak__to__him__now__what__do__you__think__he__would__he__tell__you__to__do?"_ White Blaze stares at Luigi for several moments before walking back the way he came. _"The__cave__was__sealed__off__after__the__earthquake.__If__you__want__out__you__should__follow__me."_

Luigi stands there a few moments before he follows the tiger. He soon finds himself in a meadow with two other people.

White Blaze plops down beside Black Blaze-who rests now watching the other two.

Black Blaze looks over at White Blaze seeming to smirk. Things aren't going to be so easy with this group of kids.

"Luigi?" Seiji looks at his son-who looks none too thrilled to be here.

Touma looks from the boy to Seiji. "He looks almost exactly like you."

Daisuke looks back at the new arrival-he recognizes him instantly. "Date Luigi? You're a big time racer back in Italy."

"I'm impressed. Very few people pronounce the family name right." He looks from Daisuke to Rachel. "So I take it the two of you got dragged into this too?"

Daisuke looks from Rachel to Luigi-clearly getting the impression that neither of them know what's going on here. "The Empire of Doom is back. We're supposed to stop it."

"First a cave is talking to me-then a tiger-and now you tell me that I'm supposed to stop some sort of Empire of Doom? This is real life not some video game."

Rachel looks up at Luigi suddenly. "Your father told you all about it. He just never told you that it was real. You-neither of you may not remember much else about about your fathers or anything else from that age but the stories have always stuck with you...and the others yet to come."

Luigi looks at Rachel. "How do you know what my father told me?"

"I-I don't know it just came to me. That happens...sometimes." Rachel looks away when she realizes the new guy is staring at her. She backs farther away from both of the guys.

"You're Rachel Mouri aren't you?"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Not used to all the attention yet? It just takes some getting used to. Celebrity status does come with lots of perks."

"Not always..." Rachel pauses as she catches sight of the tigers. She points to them before speaking again "...have a go at this."

Luigi and Daisuke turn to see the two tigers seemingly playing a round of rock-paper-scissors. After a couple of ties Black Blaze's paper wraps White Blaze's rock. Black Blaze stays were he is as White Blaze gets up and disappears into the mist. Black Blaze looks up and appears to shrug as if asking the kids what they think is so strange.

-2-

Seamus wakes up slowly-it takes him awhile to realize that he is surrounded by rock as he rests inside an orange bubble. At first he thinks that he had too much to drink-that this can't real. But he remembers he hasn't had a drink since he left Ireland. He picks up a glowing crystal that he finds in front of him. He's sure that he must've found booze somewhere when his clothes are changed after a bright flash of light. Of all the hallucinations he has had from drinking way too much alcohol-being trapped in some kind of bubble in a rock with a magic orb that changes his clothes has to got to be the strangest-especially when he is stone cold sober. As the bubble draws him out of the rock-Seamus tries to stand up-only to fall down in it.

White Blaze looks up at the young man. He honestly just considers leaving this new team entirely to Black Blaze.

The bubble floats Seamus over to the tiger and drops him on its back. "What ever I drank this time...remind me never to try it again." He looks up as the tiger carries him into a mist. "Are we going somewhere?"

If this one is sober right now-then White Blaze never wants to see him drunk. White Blaze carries the disoriented young man into the meadow where the other three are waiting.

Seamus looks around as the tiger stops. "Is the ride over? What is this some sort of waiting room for heaven? Last thing I remember was getting clobbered by some big boulder." He tries to stand up only to fall to the ground. "What hit me?"

Rachel keeps her distance from the newcomer. "You hit the ground."

"This feels like the time I fell off the wagon-only minus the hangover."

Daisuke helps Seamus up. "I think you're just a little disoriented."

"Disoriented I could handle-lad." He takes a good look at Rachel. "If I'm dreaming then I hope I never wake up."

For good measure Rachel backs even further away from all the guys. "I think you're just blotto."

Luigi turns to look at Rachel. "Blotto?"

"I haven't had a belt since the last time I was in me Uncle's pub." Seamus takes a good look around now. "What is this place?"

"The battle site of the five Unknown Samurai warriors."

Seamus looks at Daisuke. "Don't tell me you're going to give me re-tellings of all those old yarns me dad used to spin too. I had enough of that from the old monk at Mount Daisetu."

"They aren't just stories. The caves of Autumn said they were real."

Rachel shakes her head as she realizes that like it or not all of this real. "Caves of Autumn...that was in Akiyoshido right?"

Luigi looks back at Rachel. "Yes."

She turns to Daisuke. "And you were in Mount Fuji?"

"Yeah." Daisuke turns to look at Rachel.

"Since I woke up at the bottom of the Naruto Straits I'm going to go out on limb here and say that-for whatever reason it was talking to you that-the cave was right."

Seamus scratches his head. "But what does that have to do with us being here in matching pajamas?"

"That means like it or not the world is in trouble and someone has to save it...Bob's your Uncle."

"How do you know me Uncle Bob-lass?"

Rachel shakes her head as she looks at Seamus. "I don't. It's just an expression."

Shu turns away from his son-clearly embarrassed. "I knew I should have made Katey promise to move away from her brother if anything ever happened to me. I bet Bob lets Seamus booze it up like I used to scarf down food."

Luigi looks at Rachel. "So assuming you're correct there should be one more person-right?"

Rachel shakes her head wondering if she is the only here with common sense. "The stories were about five armored warriors. I was never what you would call a whiz in school but the last time I checked four plus one makes five."

Seamus stands there looking up at the sky. "If we came from all those places in the stories-then how did someone get all the way up into space?"

This time Black Blaze gets up and disappears into the mist. If Torrent is any indication as to what to watch out for then it might be a good idea to keep an eye on Heavens-who comes from the same bloodline too.

-2-

Takeo is only vaguely aware of his surroundings as he begins to come to. When he finally does awaken fully he is sure that this can't be real. He's floating in a blue bubble in what looks to him to be the outskirts of the Oort Cloud. He knows it can't be the asteroid belt-because the sun would be more prominent. From here it just looks like another star in the night sky. This has to be some sort of hallucination due to trauma from whatever happened during the space walk. He is sure that all he has to do is wake up and he will be safely back on board the space station. Takeo picks up a mysterious glowing orb that he finds floating in the bubble. As his space suit is replaced by the blue and black sub-armor he is sure that isn't real. He gets his own fast paced personal tour of the outer solar system as the blue bubble suddenly starts moving very fast toward the inner planets. A trip like this should take decades. He thinks suddenly of the stories his father used to tell him. Specifically of the one where Wildfire rode a fireball in space to revive the slumbering Heavens. He looks down at the sub-armor he now wears-for a brief moment he wonders if this has something to do with the armors in those stories-but he quickly dismisses it as the bubble nears Earth. If this were real he knows he would burn up during the entry into Earth's atmosphere. The question of why he hasn't woken up yet strikes him now as he sees Japan coming up fast below him. Takeo begins to wonder if perhaps he is in a coma as the bubble deposits him on the shore of a lake. He has never heard of anyone coming out of a coma and describing anything like this. As he stands up he spies a black tiger wearing armor emerge from a mist that rolls in. "Houston-we are in the twilight zone." Normally he isn't one for humor-but this isn't any normal situation.

Black Blaze stops in front of the purple haired kid and roars before turning around. He starts to walk away but stops when he realizes that the kid isn't following him. He roars again but the guy just stands there. For one that is supposed to be so smart-this one clearly doesn't act like it. When the kid just stands there Black Blazes looses his patience and circles around him then roars menacingly this time before rushing at him.

For a split second Takeo doesn't think this is a coma at all as the tiger makes a run at him. He runs into the mist only to find himself in a meadow now. The tiger is left forgotten as he wonders of all things-why his brain has to piece together some non-sense like this.

Black Blaze rolls his eyes as he lays down beside White Blaze. Out of the entire group he is sure now that Heavens is going to be the most trouble.

Touma can't help but laugh. "Takeo isn't going to believe any of this."

Ryo looks over at Touma. "Right now, I don't think many of them do."

Shu looks at the rest of the group. "We had issues from time to time...but I think they're all going to have some serious work to do before they're ready to face the bad guys."

Takeo looks around-finally catching sight of the others dressed similarly to him. "I am ready to wake up anytime now."

"Another one that doesn't believe what's happening. This is going to work out great." Daisuke has never been one for sarcasm-but the situation with the other four called to take their father's place as Samurai Troopers is really starting to get to him.

"I think the blokes got a few kangaroos loose in the top paddock."

The fact that Shin's daughter is half Australian only now hits Touma. "Oh no."

Takeo turns to the girl with a look of disgust. "An Australian...why not? Stupid England shipping off bloody criminals to-"

Rachel tries to keep her cool. "-Pull ya head in."

Takeo continues on ignoring her. "That was a stupid thing for England to have done-"

"-Ya reckon?" Rachel can't stop herself from talking back. "You blokes give up a whole continent and only keep a tiny little island for yourselves. Good on ya though."

Seamus falls to the ground-rolling around as he breaks out in laughter. "This is hilarious."

Touma shakes his head as he looks at his son.

Shin looks away clearly embarrassed by Rachel's behavior.

Shu smacks himself in the forehead as his son continues to laugh. "Okay...for being a spirit that hurt."

Finally Seamus calms down enough to get back up. He claps Rachel on the back. "The lass does have a point.

Rachel quickly backs away. Her voice is more than a bit strained as she speaks. "Rack off."

Seamus looks at Rachel dumbfounded for a moment as he tries to figure out what she means. "That's no fun without a girl."

Shu is bowled over by his son's comment. "As soon as this is over, I'm paying my brother-in-law a visit. He will have a reason to believe in ghosts by the time I get through with him."

Ryo, Touma, and Seiji stare dumbfounded at Rachel along with most of the others as she tries very hard not to laugh.

Shu looks over at her. "What's so funny?"

"Did I miss something lass?"

Takeo speaks up. "It is her not oh so quaint way of telling you to back off. It has nothing to do with intercourse at all." The rest of the guys have a laugh at that-but Takeo fails to see the humor in it-not that he would dare admit it to these strangers if he did.

Rachel slips off into the surrounding forest as the other guys laugh. Being alone with one guy who clearly dislikes her and three laughing guys-one of whom she's sure is drunk freaks her out. She's sure its nerves getting the better of her as she gets sick.

Black Blaze gets up and follows Rachel. He senses that she clearly has some issues with being the lone girl in this group.

Rachel jumps startled as the armored tiger nuzzles her hand with its face. "Hey there Kokuen." She kneels down beside the tiger. "Were you worried about me?"

Black Blaze nods as she pets him.

"I bet you think we're all a piece of work." She's sure the look on the tiger's face says that is clearly an understatement.

Daisuke notices that Rachel is gone when Nasuti and Jun arrive. He wanders off to find her alone with the tiger. "Are you okay?"

Rachel looks up at Daisuke. "Just a bit of a liquid laugh...I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look really pale."

"I'm sure."

"Nasuti and Jun are here. They were with our fathers for a lot of the first battles. Maybe we should go with them and talk all this stuff over."

"Honestly I don't think talking is going to help. I get it...somehow-but I don't like it. You got one bloke who thinks he's dreaming-another who doesn't want to believe this is real and I think the other one is too blotto to know what's going on."

"If we can't work it out that means the bad guys are going to win."

Black Blaze looks up at Rachel and roars softly as if to tell her to give it a try.

"Right then." She follows Daisuke and the tiger back to the others.

"Sorry if I scared you before lass."

Rachel looks up at Seamus-who towers over her-its times like this that she hates being short. "No worries mate."

"Mate?" Given his earlier mistake he is a bit wary of that term.

"Aussie lingo for friend."

"Oh-well then. Glad to meet you mate. The name's Seamus Shu."

"Rachel Mouri."

Daisuke calls over to them. "We're going back to Nasuti's."

Rachel follows the guys over to Jun's van. Its a good sized van-but it is still going to be cramped with all of them inside.

Jun looks down at White Blaze who gazes at Rachel. "Something wrong?" After all these years Jun knows exactly what the tiger is thinking when he looks up. Nasuti-will you drive? I could use some fresh air." He turns to Rachel. Want to come? I'm sure Black Blaze won't mind."

Shin watches Rachel. "Why does she seem so scared of the others?"

Rachel looks around as if she just heard her papa speak again. "You mean ride the tigers back?"

"Yeah. I used to do it all the time as a kid. White Blaze and I still get out and ride through the back woods sometimes. It gives you plenty of time to clear your head."

Black Blaze walks over to Rachel as Jun sits down on White Blaze.

Rachel looks down at the tiger-who nods at her-for a few moments. "Okay." Rachel climbs on Black Blaze's back.

-2-

Nearly half a world away a secret U. N. meeting convenes. With reps from all the member nations where the kids lived present. They have very extensive files on all their fathers. If this turns out to be another global threat they do not intend to leave the fate of the world in the hands of children should they turn out to be alive and merely hiding out somewhere in Japan waiting to pick up where their fathers left off.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Play List:**

**Rachel: Breaktown-Hanson**

**Daisuke: Standing Outside the Fire-Garth Brooks**

**Luigi: House of the Rising Sun-Animals**

**Seamus: A Horse with No Name-America**

**Takeo: Major Tom (Coming Home) Graham Blvd**

**Black Blaze & White Blaze: The Cat Came Back**

**Shin, Ryo, Shu, Touma, Seiji: Teach Your Children-Hanson (Cover)**

**I'm pretty sure that I got the spelling of Black Blaze's name right, but I'm not 100% on it. At least the way I spelled it was as close to it as I could get. I figured it had to be similar to the spelling of White Blaze's name since the Japanese versions of the names sound so similar. If anyone knows the actual phonetic Japanese spelling of Black Blaze's name please feel free to correct me. I had a cousin try to tell me it was actually Kokuyoen but after a little research I found out that was the name of the demon (Sun Devil in the English version) that Ryo faced right after he got his Wildfire swords fixed in the volcano.**

**And on further note-Seamus line about falling of the wagon while he was hung over—that's a play on words. To fall off the wagon meaning one starts drinking again after trying to sober up. In this instance Seamus fell asleep on a wagon while he was drunk and fell off it with a hangover after he woke up. Sometimes I'm a dork that can't resist those types of plays on words.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is a story about a group of people forced to come together to continue the fight that their fathers started. Along the way they have to over come obstacles such as ill health, past mistakes, prejudice, pride, etc to do it. I mean no offense especially when it may come to some of the exchanges between Rachel and Takeo-none of those beliefs are my own they just make for good drama in the story. I didn't set out to stereotype anyone certain characters just evolved the way they are and I hope that no one will take offense from anything that I write.**

**Some major editing has taken place in this chapter since its first posting.**

* * *

*****Chapter 3*****

**June 8th 2029**

Nasuti and Jun stand in the kitchen looking into the other room where all the kids are gathered. Four of them now are scattered about the main room in their normal clothes.

Jun turns to Nasuti as Takeo goes back into the room after striping out of the bulky EVA suit down to his flight jumpsuit. "Two of them can't stand each other. All one seems to be interested in is drinking...another getting back to some race. One possibly tried to commit suicide...it doesn't look good this time."

"They must work together or else the Empire of Doom has already won."

"Why do you think Rachel is so scared of all the guys?"

"I don't know Jun, but I'm sure it has something to do with why she my have tried to jump off that bridge in Naruto."

"Jump from the bridge?" Shin looks toward his daughter. "What is Nasuti talking about?"

White Blaze looks up-his ear twitching as he hears the guys. He looks over at Black Blaze. The two of them get up and exit the house.

Jun looks back at Rachel. "Didn't she have some problems when she was younger?"

"I think so. I heard Ryo talk about it when he met up with Shin several years ago."

"She was struck by lightning." Shin watches Rachel as he talks. "I wanted to believe it was some freak accident. She was skipping school to go surfing again. The school had called me at work. When I got to her dark clouds started to gather. They didn't look normal at all...I never really focused on it at the time...but now I swear it was a pink bolt of lightning that struck her that day."

Seiji turns to Shin. "Like we saw from the Empire of Doom?"

Shin nods. "I was so scared that I was going to loose her...when it happened I just didn't take time to think the Empire might have had something to do with it."

"I remember you said it affected her physically."

He looks back at Ryo. "She couldn't move for the longest time. After awhile doctors just gave up on her. That's when I brought her back here. I worked with her on my own. It took about a year before she could move on her own again...and once she could-then she just wouldn't stop. I can't remember her sleeping more than a few hours a night after that. If she wasn't in the water swimming then she was always practicing martial arts." He looks back at Rachel. "After all she went through then-why would she try to commit suicide now?"

Rachel looks up as Daisuke approaches her-she finds herself suddenly regretting being off in a corner by herself in a room full of guys.

"I though you might like to have this back." Daisuke hands her the trophy from the martial arts contest where they met.

She looks at it in disbelief. "You kept this?"

"You did ask me to."

Luigi looks over at Rachel. "You didn't keep a first place trophy?"

"The real prize for me was just being able to move again...after what happened. If you'd known my Nana then you'd understand why I didn't dare take it home."

"I remember you said you were afraid she might hurt your father if she found out."

Rachel looks up at Daisuke. "She wasn't happy with him for running off with me after the accident."

Seamus turns to Rachel. "You in a car wreck or something lass?"

"Struck by lightning while out surfing."

"Didn't you know not to go out in a storm?"

Everyone turns to look at Takeo. The other guys back up sensing another impending blow up between these two.

"There was no storm. It just came out of nowhere."

As much as Takeo would like to show her up that happening isn't out of the realm of possibility so he holds his tongue.

In the kitchen Nasuti looks over at Jun. "They are talking now at least."

"Maybe they just need some time to get used to each other."

"Are you going with them?"

Jun turns to Nasuti "Aren't you?"

"I'm getting a little old to go running around the nether realm."

"You really don't need to be here by yourself."

Daisuke suddenly turns to the TV. He turns up the volume. "Listen to this."

Seamus looks at the TV. "I don't speak Japanese."

Rachel looks at the TV. Her Japanese is a little rusty but she understands clearly what's being said. "They're saying that we have all been declared dead...and all searches for our bodies are suspended."

Luigi stands up. "The world thinks we're dead?"

Takeo stares at the TV listening to the broadcast announcer for a few moments before he is sure he has found the answer to what is happening. "So that's it! I'm dead and this is hell."

Rachel mumbles as she glances back at Takeo. "You have no idea what hell is."

Takeo paces around the room as he continues his rant. "Mum was right. I'm being punished because I refused to take part in organized religion." He pauses as he realizes his mother only has her father now.

Daisuke listens to the announcer on TV. "There is a rumor going around that we are the children of the unknown samurai. Many fear they were involved in what happening in Tokyo many years ago and people are fleeing Tokyo fearing another outbreak of violence."

Luigi runs his hands through his hair in near panic. "How can they think we're dead?"

Nasuti and Jun bring in tea. "It has been three days now."

Jun turns to Luigi. "Search teams went into the cave-but found no trace of a body anywhere."

"Of course they didn't I was in some crystal cavern off the tour path."

Nasuti looks at Seamus. "Experts say that you were most likely caught up in the rock slides and were swept in the rushing waters beneath the waterfall."

Jun glances over at Daisuke. "Witnesses think you sacrificed yourself to Mount Fuji to stop an eruption." He turns to Takeo next. "NASA says there was some accident at the space station and you were lost to outer space."

"Like the news guy said-I'm dead...and this is hell."

Nasuti turns to Rachel-who shoots Takeo a dirty look. "Divers did what they could to look for Rachel, but finally assumed she was swept out to sea in the currents and that she never would have survived the fall from the bridge."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing before I drifted off into...whatever it was. It certainly wasn't sleep."

"A trance." Nasuti looks at all the young samurai. "You were all kept unconscious while the armors were being reborn."

"Armor?" Luigi walks over to the window in disbelief. "That was just some sort of story-"

Jun turns to Takeo. "-Nasuti and I were there. It was real."

Seamus collapses on the sofa in shock. "I need a drink."

Nasuti pours some tea for Seamus and offers it to him.

Seamus looks at the tea then back up at Nasuti. "Do you have anything alcoholic?"

Daisuke turns back to the TV. "There are reports of disturbances over Shinjuku."

Jun looks around at all the kids before he turns to Nasuti "That's were all the trouble started when the Empire of Doom came into this world."

She looks at Jun and nods before turning to all the kids. "The armor has chosen all of you to wield it in protection of the mortal world."

Seamus downs the tea in one gulp in lieu of something stronger.

Luigi continues to look at the window. "This Empire of Doom...its what killed our fathers?"

"Yes." Jun looks around at all the others.

Seamus looks up at Nasuti and Jun. "Why didn't the armor protect them?"

Nasuti and Jun look at each other-neither of them have a good answer to that question.

Jun gives the best answer he can. "We don't really know what happened out there."

"This evil Empire had help-even if they didn't know it." Rachel shakes her head having no idea where that came from but feeling that its true all the same. That feeling which has come sporadically over the years is really starting to freak her out.

"Rachel could be right about that." Touma glances at the others before turning his attention back to the kids.

Daisuke turns to all the others looking at them one by one. None of them are volunteering-so he supposes that he is going to have to get the ball rolling. "I can't make anyone else go along with all this-but I'm in. I will do everything I can to stop the Empire of Doom."

Seamus looks around the room at everyone-there has to be some truth to what the adults say-if nothing else the matching pajamas they all showed up wearing in that meadow confirms that much. That would make old man at Mount Daisetu was right after all. "Alright-you've convinced me. I'm in if only to make these creeps pay for what they did to me dad."

Luigi continues to look out the window as he lets all this sink in. His father told him stories about all of this when he was younger-the cave-the tiger-and three other people so far have told him they were real. He hadn't even entertained the idea they might all be real before this. He wants to believe that this is all crazy. He wants to floor it to the nearest airport and go back to Italy-climb in his race car and forget this trip ever happened. To do so would go against everything the warriors in all the stories he was told ever did to save this world. Was he told that they all had to work together to achieve victory or is it something inside him now telling him that? He thinks that the tiger was right his father wouldn't have liked this situation either-but he would have done it to save the world. If he hadn't then he would still be alive. He looks down at the glowing green orb in his hand. "I'll do it...for my father."

Takeo looks around...as he wonders if he really is dead or just in some sort of coma. His mind screams at him that there is no way that all of this can be real. The whole event had started with him thinking about the stories his dad used to tell as Japan floated by on the Earth below after all. A coma is the most likely conclusion-how else could one see a black tiger wearing armor? His heart however tells him-no matter how stubbornly he wants to cling to idea of a coma-or even hell-that this is real. He has never before followed his heart over his head. "Bloody hell-I'm in too." He mumbles under his breath unable to believe he just said that. "At least until I wake up."

Touma looks at his son in disbelief. "I think hell just froze over."

Rachel looks up as they all turn to her. The only thought running through her mind is that if she does this-then she will be alone-with four guys. She begins to panic at the thought of that as her thoughts turn to that night when she returned home after the surfing contest. She shakes her head as she backs away toward the door. "No...I can't do this." She turns to run-only be stopped as Seamus grabs her arm.

"You wouldn't avenge your own father?"

She is on the verge of panic-practically begging as she speaks. "Let me go."

Daisuke steps forward and places his hand on Seamus shoulder. "We can't force her. Just let her go."

Rachel runs from the house as Seamus finally lets her go.

Nasuti looks toward the door. "Your hearts and minds must be united. You will not be able to do this without Rachel."

Daisuke turns to the others. "Give her some time-I'm sure she will come around."

Shin leaves to follow his daughter. Ryo, Touma, Seiji, and Shu follow him.

-3-

Rachel runs into the forest where she finally collapses crying at the base of a tree.

Both Black Blaze and White Blaze have been out here waiting for Rachel. They walk over to her. Black Blaze looks up where Shin and the others gather-before turning back to the girl in front of him. The tigers just stare at her-projecting their thoughts to her.

She grabs her head with her hands as if she could some how block them out. "Stop it...Please! I don't want to remember."

The spirits of the others see Rachel's memory replay before them-just after the surfing championship her Nana suggested she go to. The long time winner she beat shows up drunk-waiting for her at home. When she arrives he forces her inside and Rachel's screams can be heard.

The tigers grabs her arms gently in their mouths-pulling Rachel up from the ground and get her pointed back toward the house.

Rachel refuses to move when the tigers let her go. "You expect me to go back in there agree to run around and fight evil with all those guys?!" She looks down at the tigers. "I can't not after what that bloody bastard did to me."

Black Black gives a low encouraging sound. Trying to convey he will be right there with her the whole time.

"Even so-how am I supposed to ever-"

-White Blaze cuts Rachel off by nudging her clenched fist with his nose.

Rachel opens her palm to reveal the light blue glowing orb. This time she sees a character there. "Trust."

Both tigers nod in unison before walking away.

She just stands there looking at the orb in her hand.

Shin steps forward-clearly in shock by the memory he witnessed. He would give anything just to be able to hold his little girl. "I'm sorry Rachel. I should have been there to protect you." He watches her as she just stands there with the glowing crystal in her trembling hand. Whether or not she can hear him-he continues to speak. "I'm sorry that you've been pulled into this...but the others can't do this without you Rachel. It can't be easy for you...I'm so sorry...but if can't learn to trust the others then the bad guys have already won."

Giving up would make everything her father fought for worthless and she can't bring herself to let his sacrifice be in vain. Rachel speaks barely above a whisper but Shin hears her clearly. "Okay Papa...I'll try." She closes her fist over the orb and takes a deep breath. Her voice trembles as she speaks louder this time. "Trust."

"That's it, little Torrent."

"Trust." Her voice is clearer this time

"Go on-you can do it."

This time she speaks loud and clear. "Trust!" This time the symbol for trust shines forth on her forehead. She stands there a few moments looking around. She could have sworn that she heard her Papa again. She looks down at the orb in her hand again before starting back to Nasuti's-but she freezes suddenly-sensing trouble.

The spirits look around-they know all to well what Rachel feels right now. There is about to be a battle.

Empire soldiers appear suddenly-surrounding Rachel. "Surrender the armor Torrent."

She grasps the orb tightly in her hand. "And what if I don't?"

"Then we'll take it by force."

Rachel looks around at all the soldiers. Somehow she knows they're all just spirits inhabiting magical armor they can't hurt her-not like before. "You blokes will have to forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. I haven't done this since I was kid. I feel it only fair to warn you that back then I was the best."

"Big talk from a powerless little girl."

"Powerless? I don't think so." Instinctively she tosses the orb into the air and back flips into a watery wave of energy it unleashes. When its gone she is transformed into the sub-armor as she lands. Rachel takes a moment to really take in its design. "I don't know what sexist bloke came up with the Sheila's version of this get-up but he's next once I'm through with you wankers."

-3-

At Nasuti's the guys rush outside as Empire soldiers show up there as well. They all transform into sub-armor but only Daisuke is skilled in Martial Arts. The others look on more than a little nervous.

Luigi turns to Takeo. "Suddenly I wish I were in that coma with you."

"Torrent has already given up her armor-you should do the same."

Daisuke steps forward. "Why should we believe you?"

Seamus steps up as well. "If you want the armor of Stone-then you'll have to pry it from my cold dead body."

"Somehow I don't think its a good idea to tempt them." Takeo looks around at all the soldiers that begin to advance. He side steps one that rushes at him.

"That's not how you handle these blokes mate."

Everyone turns to look at Rachel who seems to have come from out of nowhere. Despite her short stature she delivers a power kick to one of the soldiers. It goes down in a heap of armor.

"Save some for us lass." Seamus relies on good old bar room brawl tactics.

Luigi does what he can with what little skills he can remember that his father taught him as a kid.

Takeo stands around just watching the others. He was never into martial arts or any other form of violence. He preferred his books growing up. He soon works up the nerve to strike out at one of the soldiers that comes at him. He stands just looking at his fist as the solider goes down.

Jun stands at the front door with Nasuti "Maybe there is some hope for them after all."

"The Empire is testing them...to see how good they are."

The others turn to Rachel as the last of the soldiers is finally taken down.

"Why did you come back lass?"

Rachel looks around first at Seamus then the other guys. "Looks like you blokes needed a hand." She turns around and heads off toward the lake she senses behind the house.

Seamus turns to the other guys. "Are we really going to be able count on her?"

"He does have a point." Luigi watches Rachel disappear around the side of the house. "She ran once-she could do it again."

Takeo turns to Luigi. "It doesn't matter what she might do. As much as I'm loathe to admit it-we're going to need her."

Daisuke stands there as the other guys go back inside.

-3-

After much discussion the U. N. officials order that a force of the world's most elite soldiers are gathered and shipped out to Japan. They intend to find the missing kids if it only ends up being their dead bodies-but right now with the reports pouring in from Shinjuku of trouble brewing there-they have to deploy forces to combat it before it again grows out of hand.

-3-

The mad scientist sits at the computer console typing away madly. He's using the data gathered from the Samurai in America many years ago along with the new data from the warlords to create a virtual armor for the computer program that has been talking to him more and more over the last several months. He laughs wildly as he inputs the last of the data and the new armor takes shape on screen.

"There are five new armors-"

"-From the five dead warriors-I remember. They are in a museum in Tokyo now."

"Go now and collect them while the city is in chaos. Study them-learn their secrets-they may prove useful in the battle to come."

"Yes of course." The mad scientist gets up and rushes away.

-3-

At the same time in the Nether Realm the new dark warlords are summoned to Arago's throne room. He waits-thinking of the new armor that the Samurai Troopers had shown up to the last battle in. He sensed that armor was created only to summon the inferno armor.

Drake the new dark warlord of illusion is first to arrive. "You called Mast-" Until now he has only seen the demon as a disembodied spirit.

The other three dark warlords-Wayne, Todd, and Kent stop short and look on in shock as armor seems to form around Lord Arago."

"The Samurai brats handled the soldiers well."

Kent looks up. "I'm sure it was just luck, master."

"Never under-estimate them. I expect more from you than your predecessors. They lost to the Samurai because they held onto grudges from earlier defeats and all because they underestimated the power of the troopers."

Todd steps forward. "Your wish is our command."

"When may we crush these young samurai?"

"Patience Wayne. Your first task is to make sure the samurai have full use of their armors."

The warlord look at each other in confusion. Finally Drake speaks up. "But if we are to crush them should be not strike while they are powerless?"

"I want their armors. They do not yet have the use of those armors and they cannot be disposed of until they do. You will force them to call on the armor. Use whatever means you must to make them do so...short of killing them. Begin with Torrent-she seems to have more abilities than just what the armor gives her. I want to see the full extent of the water witch's power. Drake did you bring me the staff?"

"Yes master."

"Very well. Go my warlords and prepare your attack." Arago waits as the warlords leave. He looks at his newly armored form. The scientist does good work-but he means to have the inferno armor for his own. If his current plan fails to net him that armor then he needs only the Wildfire armor. The new dark warlords can handle the rest.

Drake stops Kent in the hallway. "When I got the staff from the cult. They thought I was Rajura at first. The old man leading them asked a question about the girl to test me. I was curious and I thought you might know the answer to it given your connection to her."

"And what question would that be?"

"She has some sort of birthmark on her that only a former lover would have seen. The old man asked what and where it was."

Kent smirks at the thought. "I suppose you failed their little test. How would the old man have known anyway? Its hard to imagine her having anything to do with an old pervert." Kent laughs at the thought. "I wish I could answer you but I wasn't exactly looking for any birthmarks that night. Tell you what-when we finally get our hands on her we'll find out what it is and where together mate."

-3-

It is getting late as Daisuke goes out to the dock to talk to Rachel. "You should come inside and get some rest. The Empire of Doom will attack soon."

"I don't need much sleep."

"If you change your mind-you can stay in my room for some privacy. Third door on the left at the top of the stairs. I'll stay in the big guest room with all the other guys."

"I'm sorry about earlier...I just have some issues that I'm trying to deal with right now."

"I'm here if you need to talk." Daisuke stays there a few moments before heading back up to the house.

-3-

Seamus comes in from the balcony where he was watching Daisuke and Rachel. "I think he is sweet on the lass."

Luigi looks up. "I wonder why she is so scared of everyone."

"Australia is full of criminals. You would probably be scared too if you were from there."

Seamus looks over at Takeo as he lays down on the bed. "Just because they're descended from England's abandoned criminals doesn't mean they are going to be bad people."

Takeo just turns over-he's too mentally drained to argue nature versus nurture.

-3-

Rachel looks down at the crystal in her hand. She's still scared of being alone with four guys. Finally she gets up and walks back up to the house. She pauses only to look back at the lake. She thinks she must be going crazy-but she could swear the body of water is trying to draw her back to it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Play List:**

**Rachel: Holy Water-Big and Rich**

**Daisuke: Fire on the Mountain-Hanson**

**Luigi: Lightning Crashes-Live**

**Seamus: I Am a Rock-Simon and Garfunkel**

**Takeo: Rocket Man-Elton John**

**Black Blaze & White Blaze: Three Little Kittens-?**

**Shin, Ryo, Shu, Touma, Seiji: Sick of Me-Ryan Adcock**

**Nasté and Jun: Can't Let Go? (track 09 Jack Frost Soundtrack)**

**I threw the nursery rhyme in for the cats because the play list was getting a little too depressing. That song really doesn't have anything to do with the story this week...and its not like I have a lot of songs about cats lurking on my laptop. In a way I guess it can kind of fit if you think about the tigers like the mother cat in the story and they are trying to get the kids-specifically Rachel to face what happened and put the past behind her...then again you can call me crazy-its okay I don't mind-I'm used to it by now.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Since it has been awhile since I posted a chapter for this story please allow me a moment to ramble. This is a story about a group of people forced to come together to continue the fight that their fathers started. Along the way they have to over come obstacles such as ill health, past mistakes, prejudice, pride, etc to do it...yeah I know I post that disclaimer every time. Again I really mean no offense to anyone especially when it may come to some of the exchanges between Rachel and Takeo-none of those beliefs are my own they just make for good drama in the story. I didn't set out to stereotype anyone certain characters just evolved the way they are and I really hope that no one will take offense from anything that I write for drama's sake. Please note also that if you have read this story before the other chapters have been rewritten. A great deal of this chapter deals with Rachel's back story. Also my editor complained that I was just skipping over the secret government meetings in earlier installments. Go back and look at Message-it kind of happened that way there too-but I decided to shut him up and go a little more in depth here. In time I may rewrite the earlier parts too.**

**There is also a point of contention between my editor and-I since he (who is more into the English audio Ronin Warriors adaptation) speaks no Japanese and I only speak what little I have picked up from the Samurai Troopers episodes neither of us can resolve it. So if you speak Japanese review or PM me and please help us out. In the series does Touma say Shinku Ha or Tenku Ha when activating his armor power? To be quite honest I think I've heard it both ways. I keep finding it as Shinku Ha in online researching. I know it translates to Heavens Shockwave in the subtitles-if I understand correctly Shinku Ha does not translate to that. So we're kind of stuck there and without revealing too much I'm sort of getting to a point where it would help to know.**

* * *

*****Chapter 4*****

**June 9th 2029**

In the secret meetings an aide from the U. S. delegation present rushes in with news. The delegate excuses himself from the meeting to converse with the aide outside the conference room. "What is so important that you have to break into the meeting?"

"We just got intell from NASA."

"NASA? What could they possibly have to do with this?"

"Takeo Hashiba was the youngest scientist to ever work for them. There was a re-entry event over Japan sometime ago. A few hours later they began to pick up audio on the ground in Japan from the kid's EVA suit. Apparently the mic feed was left open after the 'accident'. The boy is alive. They have picked up other voices that could very well be the other four missing kids."

"Up to now the kids survival and what they might do if they have armors like their fathers has just been a guessing game. If the kids really are out there we have to figure out what their intentions are. Has NASA located the position where they are getting audio from?"

"Not yet sir-but they are working on it."

"Make sure its their top priority and get us a copy of that audio feed. In the mean time dig into every piece of information we have on their fathers. Find out who it is in Japan that might be hiding these kids. And report back to me ASAP."

"Already on it sir...but-"

"-But what?"

"What if they really are trying to help stop what ever is happening in Japan should we try to stop them? If their fathers were the only ones that could combat it before-only their kids may be able to stop it now."

"A lot of good their fathers did-if any. They only ended up getting themselves killed. And for all we know they were the cause of what began happening in Japan."

The red headed aide hands over a packet of information. "Our researchers found this. It didn't start with the kid's fathers. Records indicate similar events in Japan recorded one thousand years earlier. It was stopped by a lone warrior monk and his white tiger companion."

The man looking at artist renderings of the early battle does a double take at the depicted tiger. "It looks just like the tiger one of them was seen with on the streets in Japan when the trouble first started."

"What if it is the same one sir?"

"The same tiger? Impossible! No animal could survive that long."

"If you will excuse me for saying so I believe that you need to start looking past who in the world might be responsible for what has occurred in Japan and start looking for who may be out there to get us. NASA tracked the Hashiba boy when the accident occurred. Nothing within the limits of current human technology could have gotten him back to Earth so quickly from the point they lost sensor contact with him in space."

"And just where was that?"

"Satellites orbiting Mars last picked him up rushing past the planet toward the outer solar system. The trip to Mars alone should have taken months. He made it that far in only a matter of minutes."

-4-

Around the same time in Japan the mad scientist waits in the back of a van. He is sure the armor has heavy security and there is no point that he should risk getting caught. Not when there are others to do the dirty work that can easily get away. He picks up a two way radio and presses the button. "Kent, Drake have you found those armors yet?"

Inside a fully armored Kent looks over at Drake. "Persistent little mongrel ain't he?"

"Indeed."

"I wonder what someone as powerful as Master Arago wants with him?" He picks up the radio when it squawks again and presses the button. "Whadda you want to do alert the whole night watch? Keep you're shirt on mate, we're gettin' there." He lets go of the button. "I'd much rather be out chasin' down that Torrent sheila."

"Is that why Master Arago chose you?"

"What because she and I have a history? Maybe so-and I can't wait to pick up where we left off. Think Master Arago would let us keep her as a plaything?"

"If so we would have to hide her from Todd, lest he try to kill her. How many woman has he killed here in Japan already six...seven? And that doesn't include the ones he killed back in England. He really does fancy himself as a reincarnation of Jack the Ripper."

"Too right. I bet Wayne would have fun with all the other guys."

"He seems to have taken quite a fancy to young Nimbus. He recognized him straight away as some rising racing star in Italy."

"Kids these days...can't leave the big toys to their elders."

"Still bitter about young Torrent beating you in that big surfing competition eh?" Before Kent can reply Drake holds his hand out in front of him. "That's it up ahead."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"There are armed guards...and not just security guards-they are military."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"The scientist doesn't want any trouble."

"Who cares what he wants. Lets just get the armor and get out of here. If these soldiers want to put up a fight its their funeral." Kent picks up the radio. "You may want to head out mate-things are about to get messy in here. The armor is guarded by military. We aren't going to be able to take it without a fight."

The scientist clicks off the radio. He sighs everything can't possibly go according to plan. He starts the van and heads out to his new lab here in Japan.

*4*

It is well passed dawn as Shin watches his daughter sleep. He never saw her sleep so long since she began to recover from the accident. He remembers endless days and nights sitting by her bedside after dragging her from the water fearing she would never awaken from the coma that she lay in. When she finally came around she had been unable to move. No amount of rehabilitation seemed to help and eventually he was told to take Rachel home and hire a full time nurse to care for her. He had refused to just let her lie in bed and waste away for the rest of her life. Shin had taken her back to his native Japan to escape his mother-in-laws insistence that he follow the doctor's advice. It had taken months with days of almost constant therapy but little by little Rachel began to move on her own again. When therapy got boring for her-Shin began to teach her martial arts. Even then she still had much trouble moving after a full night's sleep. It had been a chance meeting at the beach with a woman whose hair almost matched Rachel's own that changed that. Aside from his wife from which Rachel had gotten her bright red hair he had known only Touma and Shu then later Kayura, Anubis, Naaza, and Suzanagi with unusual hair colors. On each of them it seemed and maybe even was natural. On this woman it wasn't and something about the way she kept watching Rachel unnerved him. Then he started to notice the others like her scattered about the beach all focused on his daughter. The woman was the only one that dared approach suggesting that Rachel would be better off with short spaced out naps rather than a long night's sleep. He had told no one outside of family and friends what was wrong with his daughter. Shin had a feeling very reminiscent of times just before a battle when he sensed danger. No one had tried to stop him but the calm ocean had suddenly become turbulent as if protesting when he took his daughter away from the beach. After that he had seen more of them scattered all over Japan before he took her home. He looks up pulled from his thoughts as Rachel moans in her sleep.

Rachel dreams of a realm very different from the one she calls home. A golden river flows past a desolate landscape with grotesque face like landforms. She can't recall ever being here but in a way it feels like she's coming home after a very long absence. She gasps startled as she senses a presence.

"Kokuen is right you remember little-but sense much."

Turning Rachel sees a ghostly visage that seems very familiar to her. "Who are you?"

"You once knew me as Kenbukyo. That day on the beach was no accident Yuriko. I granted you my powers on that day. One day very soon you will realize why and I hope that you will understand my reasons."

"Kenbukyo?" The name is very familiar-as familiar as this place and Kokuen-Kokuen and Kenbukyo- "The swords-you-had-Kokuen he-"

"-Kokuen once bore the swords of Fervor for me and now should you ever need them he will bare them for you and you alone. Their power will only respond to you now but you must heed my warning Yuriko. Even though you possess the swords you can never allow the others to call upon the Inferno Armor. It is not yet time for its presence to again enter your realm."

Rachel awakens suddenly-struggling to sit up. She manages only to tumble out of the bed and onto the floor. As she sees the rapidly rising sun she knows that she has spent way too long in bed. She tries to move but she hasn't felt like this since she stopped sleeping through the entire night as a kid. Rachel pauses thinking about her dream. It seemed so real and she has been calling the black tiger by a Japanese name when she hasn't spoken that language since she left Japan. If it was real given recent events Rachel wonders why this Kenbukyo called her by her middle name Yuriko.

Shin can only look on helplessly as his daughter struggles to move.

Rachel tries to get up again and fails. She looks around fearing that she may have to call someone to help her up. She almost screams as the door knob starts to jiggle but she breathes a sigh of relief when the door opens to reveal Black Blaze.

Black Blaze stands in the doorway a few moments watching Rachel. He knows that her human form struggles to control the excess power within that was granted to her by Kenbukyo. He also knows that was the very purpose for which his former master granted her those powers-to keep her from again becoming what she once was. He pads quietly in the room and gently grips her forearm in his mouth, Black Blaze helps Rachel to stand up. He stays close to her for support as she moves around expelling the excess energy that builds up in her body which if held in check too long interferes with muscle function-locking them up like rusting gears.

She looks down at the tiger. "Why are you thinking about rusting gears?"

Shin looks on stunned. Ryo had always had some sort of mental connection to White Blaze and even from time to time that extended to the rest of them. He wonders why Black Blaze is back and seems to be focused on Rachel and to a lesser extent what happened to the tiger's armor?

Black Blaze looks up at Rachel startled. He had no idea just how strong her powers are becoming. He switches his thoughts now as he turns to the balcony and looks down at the lake. It is best to keep her focused on moving without revealing why.

"Now you want to go for a swim mate?"

Black Blaze nods and pushes open the balcony door before gently nudging Rachel so that she falls down on his back.

Rachel barely manages to hang on as Black Blaze leaps down off the balcony and runs to the lake.

-4-

Jun looks up from helping Nasuti prepare breakfast as Black Blaze rushes by the window with Rachel. He looks down at White Blaze who sits by the window. "Black Blaze is only here for her isn't he?"

White Blaze looks back at Jun and nods. He could tell Jun why that is having developed a sort of psychic rapport with him over the years. Instead he turns toward the spirits of the others.

"Does Black Blaze hanging around creep anyone else out?" Shu turns toward the others. "I know he saved White Blaze-but he hasn't shown up on his own unless there is trouble."

Touma watches as White Blaze seems to fixate on them. "And why has he stopped wearing his armor?"

Seiji looks around for Shin before speaking. "I think Jun's right. For whatever reason he's here it has something to do with Rachel."

"I've been thinking about what Shin said about her accident." Ryo looks out at Rachel and Black Blaze down at the lake. "What if the Empire expected the armor to go our children and they did something to her that day."

Shu looks up suddenly. "You think they're trying to turn her against the others?"

Ryo turns to face the others. "They did it to Kayura so they could control her powers. Maybe they thought out of all the kids Rachel would be the easiest for them to control."

White Blaze huffs. He can't blame the guys for assuming the Empire would try something like that but it isn't the case.

"I think White Blaze is trying to say that isn't what happened." Touma looks at the tiger who appears to nod in agreement now.

Seiji turns to the tiger. "Then what made Shin think that the Empire had something to do with it?"

Ryo looks down at White Blaze as the tigers thoughts come clearly to him. "Kenbukyo? Why would he do it?"

Shu steps forward. "What does he say?"

Ryo looks up at the others. "Kenbukyo sent Black Blaze to watch over her. He won't say why because she can't know yet. She has to stay focused on wielding the armor of Torrent."

White Blaze gets up and pads away refusing to reveal anything more. He walks up the stairs to the second floor. White Blaze opens the door to the room where the guys are still fast asleep by rubbing his paw against it. He enters the room and stands in front of Daisuke.

Daisuke turns over almost waking but falls back into sleep. He has a dream about being in the deserted heart of Tokyo alone with Rachel. He is quick to discover that really isn't true as he spots movement in the shadows. He tries not to alarm Rachel as they continue on but soon figures begin to move from those shadows and close in on them. All of them have bad dye jobs trying to mimic Rachel's hair color. He tries to protect Rachel but they come at him from all sides. He struggles to fight through them as he realizes they're trying to take Rachel away. He awakens suddenly to find White Blaze standing by the bed staring at him. He can't help but wonder if it was just a dream or if the tiger is trying to tell him something.

-4-

Shin now able to travel with a mere thought goes to his daughter and watches from the shore as Rachel races Black Blaze across the lake. She always loved the water. He could never take his eyes off her for even a second if they were out on the beach. She would be crawling toward the water in the blink of an eye. Finally he had taken her out into the shallows of low tide. She could swim on her first time out-long before she could ever walk. She never wanted to leave the water. Shin had quickly learned it was best to let her tire and finally be lulled to sleep by the waves lullaby than to force her out of the water and risk a temper tantrum. More than just baby Rachel would become upset-it was as if the ocean was protesting right along with her. At the time he had thought it was just his imagination. Over the years when the connection became impossible to ignore he had wondered if his time as the warrior of Torrent had some how come to affect his daughter. There were dozens of times he almost called the others to see if their children showed similar signs with their father's respective armor elements. But he never could quite bring himself to do so. He had overheard the others talking about the day of Rachel's accident-that it had been Kenbukyo and not the Empire. He wonders just what it is that Rachel isn't supposed to know yet. He looks down as she beats the tiger back to shore. She heard him last night he wonders should he say something to her now? "Rachel..."

Rachel freezes as she swears she hears her father's voice. "Papa?" For a moment she could swear that she even sees her father's reflection in the water. She climbs up on the dock. He isn't there but there does seem to be a pocket of air cooler than the rest.

Black Blaze stops just treading the water as he looks warningly toward Shin-who only he can see.

Shin looks over at Black Blaze. "I'm here little Torrent...we all are-watching over all of you. I just wanted you to know that."

"Papa..." A tear slips from Rachel's eye only her father ever called her little torrent.

"Rachel who are you talking to?"

Rachel looks up to find Nasuti at the end of the dock.

Black Blaze quickly swims to shore and jumps up out of the water. He proceeds to shake himself dry before padding away and leaving the two alone.

Nasuti walks forward and hands Rachel a towel. "I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready."

"Thank you."

She starts back toward the house but stops and turns around to face Rachel. "Perhaps it isn't my place to say anything-but you did not seem upset when the news said you were declared dead." When Rachel doesn't answer Nasuti continues. "Witnesses say you jumped from that bridge."

Rachel looks toward the direction of Tokyo where ominous clouds have been gathering for days now. "The reasons why don't seem to matter so much anymore. Long story short I just wanted an escape and the water seemed to be calling me."

"Be careful Rachel. If the Empire discovers your reasons they could use that against you."

"Nothing could be as bad as what I've already been through."

Nasuti looks back at Rachel before walking up to the house.

Tears fall from Rachel's eyes as the memory of that night is brought crashing back full force. She feels the coolness she felt before seem to settle around her in a gentle embrace. "I'm so scared Papa."

"You have the armor now little Torrent it will protect you."

-4-

Daisuke stands out on the balcony watching Rachel down at the lake. He looks up when Seamus joins him.

Seamus finds his attention quickly drawn away from Rachel to the ominous clouds in the direction of Tokyo. "So is there some kind of plan or something?"

Daisuke turns back to look at Rachel as he speaks. "Not yet-but I feel like they're waiting for us to come to them."

Luigi stands in the doorway. "I don't like it-that just puts us on their playing field."

Takeo watches the others from inside the room. Part of him still stubbornly screams at him that this isn't real. "If everything that my father once told me was real then sooner or later we will have to go there. The longer we wait just gives them more time to reek havoc. We should also consider that things have changed all over the world since our fathers had to do this. We shouldn't assume that governments are just going to sit back and watch what happens this time."

"They would be slaughtered if they tried anything." Daisuke looks up toward Tokyo. "We can't let that happen."

Jun stands at the door of the room that White Blaze left open. He remembers the entire army wiped out by the Empire's powers by turning their own weapons against them when he was a child. "The last time the Empire entered our world technology didn't work within the limits of their powers. With the advancement of military weaponry lets hope they can't even get close to the city this time."

Daisuke turns to Jun. "Are you coming with us?"

"Nasuti says she is a too old for that now. I think it is best if I stay here with her. You will have the tigers with you." Jun is sure that may seem to be little comfort to these kids right now. "Come on breakfast is ready. I am sure Nasuti would point out that you can't face the Empire on an empty stomach."

*4*

At the secret U. N. meeting their worst fears have been realized as they review the tape from NASA. Voice match analysis to recorded NASA communications and television sports interviews has already confirmed the identities of Takeo Hashiba, Luigi Date, and Rachel Mouri. Further analysis has shown that additional unidentified voices talking about a childhood surfing accident involving Rachel Mouri in the background could well possibly be that of the children's fathers.

Three aides rushes into the meeting taking place. Two take information to their representatives. The other brings dire news to the representative from Japan.

The Japanese representative quickly stands up. "We have just received word that there was an attack on the museum where the armor's of these children's fathers were displayed. Military guards were standing by in case there was trouble. All are dead and the armor is missing. Security footage is being prepared for review as we speak."

The Italian representative stands. "My aide has uncovered some information from U. N. files. A Nasuti Yagyu once addressed a council meeting claiming to know what was going on during the last disturbance in Japan a number of years ago. It is possible she could be hiding the kids now."

"My colleagues also report records of a large white tiger very much like the one seen in Tokyo during the first round of trouble with Sanada Ryo in the company of Yamano Jun." The Japanese delegate pauses listening to his aide. "The security footage is ready for viewing. I must warn you that it is quite gruesome."

All are silent as they watch the slaughter of the military guard by two armored men. The shock of the brutality of the killings keeps them silent for sometime before they begin to argue among themselves on the best way to stop the kids before anyone else dies.

Finally the U. K. delegate an aging man with red hair fading to a dull pink-who has remained silent speaks up above the din. "Did those armored warriors look like children to you? We are clearly dealing with a threat that is beyond our understanding and you want to chase after children?"

The U. S. delegate stands up. "Those armors once belonged to those children's fathers."

"Do you think that whatever force has invaded our world would just stand by and let the children get their hands on them?" The U. K. delegate looks around the room at everyone. "You heard the recordings where they vowed to fight what is coming."

The Italian delegate also stands. "If this Hashiba kid is as smart as everyone says don't you think he would use the EVA suit mic to mislead us? Those two on screen could be lying in wait for the kids to hand over the armor to them."

The U. K. delegate points to monitors looping the museum footage. "I think that if someone with his intelligence vows to stop evil like that then we should be doing everything we can to help him and the others." He makes eye contact with the red headed U. S. aide and nods. They have to keep the council occupied long enough to hold off military for the rest of the cult members to get to Rachel.

-4-

In England an elderly man that very much resembles his younger brother on the U. N. council watches over his daughter. She has been through a lot in the last several years. The death of a twin sister she only met one time, losing her husband, very recently the death of her estranged mother, and now a few days ago her only son she very nearly died giving birth to and her twin sisters only daughter. She had always wanted to meet her niece but he had kept putting it off to prolong having to see his ex-wife again. He was almost re-leaved when she passed on. They had spent endless nights fighting when the twins were very young. Jenna had been very sickly at birth. His wife an Australian-met while he was studying odd phenomena there-had been too stubborn to leave home and seek treatment from the excellent doctors his family had connections to-insistent that the local doctors were just as good as his high society contacts. In the end they separated and eventually divorced she keeping the healthy Jayden while he took Jenna to get treatment. In the end he thinks it was society that separated them. His wife had no use for his family's riches which she felt they flaunted. She was a simple hard working woman who never needed much. Yet she never turned down the tidy sums of money he always sent to help her out with Jayden and later for their grand-daughter she ended up as guardian of who's father died. He gets up and goes into his study. Was it coincidence that his grandchildren's fathers both died at the same time he wonders and under circumstances related to what he was studying in Australia so many years ago? And what if any connection he wonders does it have to the deaths of his grandson in space and his granddaughter in the very same country where their father's died. He picks up the phone quickly as it rings. "Hello."

"You don't sound so good brother."

He cringes at the voice of his youngest brother. "You seem in good spirits after everything that has happened."

"How did Jenna take the news?"

"How would you take it if were your son and niece?"

"No need to get testy." He knows all this heartache could have been avoided if his older brother had just joined in their father's lectures on their fascinating family history. He would know that his grandchildren are still very much alive and well. In fact he still could if he wanted to. "Its got to be tough there right now. Why don't you take Jenna on a trip-get her mind off things for awhile. I could call and have reservations made for the two of you. Its beautiful here this time of year."

"Where to Japan?!" He lowers his voice. "Do you really think that will help Jenna?"

He covers the mouthpiece with his hand. "More than you know brother." He removes his hand. "They never found bodies of any of the kids. Maybe it was all a trick."

"A trick?"

"You are aware of who your son-in-laws were aren't you? There is talk of more trouble brewing in Tokyo. Maybe the kids all gathered up to try and stop it this time. And before you get mad at me for suggesting the kids could have survived you might want to check that family history our father left us. I think you will find it quite interesting."

He has to restrain himself from yelling in frustration as he hears a click followed by a dial tone. That frustration soon turns to horror at thinking for even a second that his grandson could still be alive out there dying a slow death in space.

-4-

In Japan the cult leader gets up and leaves the small office and addresses the other members gathered in the great room. It is time for us to move into Tokyo. "We must be ready to instruct our goddess. Remember we want Heavens as well-he must watch over her for the part of the journey which we cannot. My brother in the U. N. tries to hold off military forces should he fail then we must do what ever it takes to keep them away from the goddess."

One of the older cult members comes over to their leader. "What if the goddess refuses to listen to us? I still do not believe it was wise to leave her with her father or grandmother as she grew up."

"We made a deal with the girls mother and we are obligated to keep our deals with the goddess' direct descendants. The goddess must surely realize just how different she is now. I am sure she will listen to someone who has answers for why that is."

"And if she refuses to listen?"

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it."

*4*

After breakfast the kids begin to gather outside watching the dark ominous clouds that hang above Tokyo.

Daisuke the last to linger inside pauses as he hears a report on TV. He looks out at the others. Rachel is keeping a distance from the other guys-Takeo seemingly increases that distance from her as if forced to be here he doesn't want to be near her. Seamus seems to be itching for some more confrontations with the Empire soldiers. Much like Takeo-Luigi doesn't seem to want to be here at all. And then there is him. He is nothing like his father-not cut out to take this group and lead them to fight the coming evil. He takes a deep breath before he goes outside. "The news says that they lost power in Tokyo last night around the time the soldiers showed up here. Most of the people have already fled the city in panic."

Seamus turns to face Daisuke. "Then what are we waiting around here for?"

Rachel looks around at the guys wondering if she should tell them about what her father said about watching over them. As she looks over at Takeo she thinks that may not be such a good idea right now. She shivers a bit as she feels a pull from the lake like it wants her to stay. "It might as well be now or never mate."

The tigers walk around the side of the house and stop in front of the kids. It was never a piece of cake with the kids fathers but both are sure that it is going to be more of a struggle getting the kids to work together to fight against the Empire. White Blaze looks from Takeo to Rachel and shudders. If these two are any indication then they don't seem to have much of a chance of combating the evil forces this time.

Nasuti stands inside the doorway with Jun. "We will take you as far as the city. I fear this a journey you must make on your own. We might only slow you down this time."

*4*

Kent enters Argo's throne room and bows. "You sent for me master?"

"The new Samurai Troopers will soon arrive in the city. I am not yet ready for you to meet up with Torrent. For now I have another job for you. This Jun that accompanies the children-once held in his possession an object known as the jewel of life. Find it and bring it to me."

"I do as you command Master Arago."

* * *

**Chapter 4 Playlist**

**Rachel: Dreams-Van Halen**

**Daisuke: World's On Fire-Hanson**

**Luigi: Name-Goo Goo Dolls**

**Seamus: Like A Rock-? (Cover)**

**Takeo: Stairway To Heaven-Led Zepplin**

**White Blaze and Black Blaze: Wooly Bully-Sam the Sham and TP**

**Ryo, Touma, Seiji, Shin, Shu: You Are Not Alone-Michael Jackson**

**Nasuti and Jun: With A Little Help From My Friends-Joe Cocker**

**TNG Warlords: Bad-Michael Jackson**

**I only have play-lists set up for the chapters in the first part of this story. There are several more parts to it-which means lots more chapters. I have tons of water songs and other related ones for Rachel but I'm out of songs that relate to the guys powers or even their virtues (righteousness, trust, grace, justice, wisdom.) If you know of any relating to them please drop me a review or PM to suggest them-please include song title and artist. (And that is Tenku or Heavens that I'm going for here not the DVD English audio translation of Strata that might imply wind.) The TNG (the next generation) Warlords were a last minute addition to this one. It was as a group this time but if there are suggestions specific to each guy that's okay too but please read their intros in the prologue again before suggesting-same goes for all the kids. If you have any suggestions for any other characters that's okay too. Cat related song suggestions would also be much appreciated.**

**I made the decision to cut away before the two new warlords went loco on the guards protecting the armor created by Suzanagi in Message. It just didn't seem right to write a slasher scene where a bunch of people can't defend themselves from power that is clearly beyond them. That was one thing that bugged me about the opening episodes where the helicopter pilot and later an entire army was wiped out by The Empire of Doom's power and I don't want to repeat it here.**

**With the recorded audio picking up the spirits of Ryo, Touma, Seiji, Shin, and Shu I was going for the EVP's (Electronic Voice Phenomena) that ghost hunters claim to pick up from disembodied voices. If it seems strange now it will make sense in later parts-maybe.**

**Also I don't know all the U. N. member countries but I am writing well into the future so I think I can be afforded a little leeway in which countries I mention.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is a story about a group of people forced to come together to continue the fight that their fathers started. Along the way they have to over come obstacles such as ill health, past mistakes, prejudice, pride, etc to do it. I mean no offense especially when it may come to some of the exchanges between Rachel and Takeo-none of those beliefs are my own they just make for good drama in the story. I didn't set out to stereotype anyone certain characters just evolved the way they are (ie the character of Seamus was a drunkard long before he became Irish. That was not the reason I made him Irish-I just wanted the next generation kids to be from various places around the world and it was a very close call between Irish and American-in the end Celtic Woman came on PBS and Irish won out). Before that he was slated to be a good ole boy American redneck who was a cross between Larry the Cable Guy and the Duke Boys from Dukes of Hazzard. It was one of my little jokes because the general lee car in that show was orange and Seamus got the orange armor. My obsession with Celtic music after the special changed that-exactly why I'm not yet ready to reveal yet. So with all that said-I hope that no one will take offense from anything that I write.**

**With all the changes I've made to this story I had to add in a whole new chapter for my last installment. What I am posting now was originally a part of the last one but I felt it was too much material to post at once so I broke it up and combined it with parts of the original chapter that came after this one-it just makes so much more sense this way-no wonder my first version of this story stunk.**

******Minor editing to this chapter.**

* * *

*****Chapter 5*****

**June 9th 2029**

Daisuke-Rachel-Luigi-Seamus-and Takeo stand with Black Blaze and White Blaze at the edge of Tokyo which now looks like an abandoned ghost town. Stragglers flea the city on foot as technology of any sort has long since ceased to operate under the heavy cloud bank.

Daisuke looks back one last time at Nasuti and Jun. He wishes they could come along but it is true that Nasuti isn't as young as she used to be and she is safer with Jun to watch over her in case the Empire gives them any trouble for their past interference. He takes out his armor crystal which seems to be glowing.

The others quickly follow suit.

Rachel glances at the others a bit warily. Only her crystal seems to bare the character of the armor's virtue. She doesn't think that is a good sign. She listens closely for any sign that their fathers noticed-or even for where they are so she can discreetly try to point it out.

"Any chance we could stop some where for a drink? Suddenly I feel the need for a little dose of liquid courage." Seamus glances at the others before looking up at the cloud bank.

Takeo takes a good look around. "Has anyone else noticed the lack of military forces?"

Luigi looks over at Takeo. "Either they are very smart or-"

"-they're inside on foot once they realized their weaponry was useless." Rachel shakes her head having no idea where that came from but feeling its true all the same.

"Not what I was going for but that works too." Luigi grips the green glowing crystal tightly in his hand. "Think they're in there waiting for us?"

"I wouldn't rule it out." Takeo looks around almost in awe of how not one piece of technology seems to be working under the cloud cover.

"If they are expecting us then we need to stick together." Daisuke turns to the others. "If they split us up and capture us we have no chance at all of stopping the Empire."

"If our fathers stopped this before then how does the Empire keep returning?" Seamus tears his mind away from the thoughts of a drink to focus on the matter at hand.

Daisuke has heard a lot about what happened from his father-Nasuti and Jun but that is something he never bothered to ask and therefore can't answer. He had never really thought it would come back because he assumed their father's sacrifice might have stopped it for good.

Shin speaks up so Rachel can hear. "The Empire feeds off the greed and wickedness of man in our realm."

Rachel glances briefly around at the others before she repeats what her father said. It would be helpful if the others could hear their dads too. "They feed off man's greed-"

"-and wicked ways..." Takeo glances over at Rachel. "...I remember hearing that from my father. Now I wish that I had payed more attention back then."

"I think we were all a little young to remember everything." Luigi looks over at Takeo it isn't much but it may offer some comfort to the guy who suddenly seems distressed by his last comment.

She has a good two to three years on each of these guys but she can't claim to remember much more than the rest of them. Instead she thinks maybe its time for the comment she never made back at Nasuti's. "If it helps I'm sure our fathers are all here watching over us in spirit."

The tigers both roar gently in agreement.

Daisuke finds her words both comforting and a bit frightening. He takes a deep breath as he holds out his armor crystal. "Lets do this."

One by one they all follow suit as Daisuke transforms into his sub-armor.

A solider stationed in an abandoned vehicle just outside the technology blocking cloud zone radios in a report. "I have a positive ID on the kids entering Tokyo. That is all five children Sanada Daisuke-Mouri Rachel-Date Luigi-Shu Seamus-Hashiba Takeo. They are not in armor but in what appears to be some sort of battle gear that I witnessed them-transform into. They arrived in the company of not one but two tigers. The white one seen before with Sanada Ryo in the city streets just before the trouble first began years ago and a Black one. I believe it to be Yagyu Nasuti and Yamano Jun that brought them to the city."

Nasuti and Jun linger a moment longer before getting inside the van.

"I feel bad about just leaving them here."

Jun looks over at Nasuti. "We can still go with them."

"No their fathers will watch over them."

"I feel that too." Jun looks back up at the kids. "And they have both White Blaze and Black Blaze with them."

"I don't believe there is anything that we can do to help this time Jun. If we try we might only be getting in their way."

"We've told Daisuke everything we could over the years just in case this day came. Its all up to the kids from now on."

*5*

Kent has already begun his search for the Jewel of Life in Jun's home. He stands watching as the soldiers tear the place apart. He looks around the room for any hiding place they might be missing. He knocks pictures from the wall in desperation until he finally comes to the hidden safe. "So that's where it is." Safe cracking seems to be more Drake's skill but he isn't going for stealth. No safe could keep out his armor's power. He draws one of his swords and uses the poison to melt through the safe. He grins when it turns out to be empty. "It would appear he has the Jewel with him." After the museum his appetite for confrontation has only grown. "Soldiers come. This Jun has the Jewel in his possession."

As Kent and the soldiers leave to seek out Jun-government forces surround the property. They move in when they see the flash of light as Kent and his soldiers disappear. The man in charge calls in the same sort of disturbance reported when the two armored men disappeared with the armors at the museum as others rush inside. All they find is the mess left behind by the soldiers.

The man in charge enters the home and looks around. "We have orders to move onto the home of Yagyu Nasuti. We must go quickly before they realize we are onto them if it is not already too late." He points to several of the men. "Stay here in case anyone comes back. You heard what happened at the museum-if anyone does return do not engage them until you receive backup."

*5*

After receiving new information the Japanese delegate quickly draws the meeting to order. "I have just been informed that the kids were spotted by our forces entering Tokyo. They were witnessed transforming into some sort of battle gear-but it was not the armor. We have no real time contact with our forces in Japan-much like the first time all technology is useless. Right now they have been advised to follow them and observe what they are up to." The Japanese delegate pauses listening to his aide. "There has been activity similar to the disappearance of the armored warriors who attacked the museum reported at the home of Yamano Jun. He was believed to have taken the children into the city."

The U. S. delegate stands up. "Then they must be stopped at once."

Arguments again spring up among the delegates as the U. K. delegate nods to the aide from the U. S. delegation.

The U. S. aide leaves the meeting and walks into the bathroom. He makes sure that he is alone before taking out his cell phone and making a call. "Things are not going well. Government forces follow the goddess and many member nations call for her capture.

-5-

The cult members stand gathered on the outskirts of Tokyo not far from where the kids entered only moments ago.

"Understood. We will proceed as planned." He pockets the cell phone and turns to the others. "The governments seeks to stop the goddess. We must stop them." He turns off his phone and then turns to the car in which the government forces relay officer is hiding. He motions for a few of the cult members to stop him from causing further interference. "If you see any soldiers you know what to do. It must be done to protect the goddess."

-5-

Arago addresses the remaining warlords. "Go now my warlords and engage the young samurai." He turns to Drake. "Wildfire is the best warrior among them-keep him busy while the others focus on Torrent. You may have your reunion with her at another time."

"I mean no disrespect Master Arago-but what of the others?"

He turns to Wayne. "Without their armors they are of no threat. The empire soldiers will keep them occupied while you force Torrent to summon her armor."

-5-

Daisuke-Rachel-Luigi-Seamus-and Takeo walk among the seemingly deserted streets of Japan.

It looks like a ghost town but Rachel can feel the prying eyes of the hidden military forces. She pauses looking into a darkened alley.

The solider hidden there swears the girl is looking right at him as he holds his breath.

Rachel looks back at the others before speaking softly. _"Get__out__before__you're__caught__up__in__a__battle__where__others__more__powerful__than__you__have__died__trying__defend__this__world.__There__is__nothing__any__of__you__can__do__other__than__get__yourselves__killed.__Go-now-and__warn__all__you__see."_

There is something about the tone of the girl's voice that panics the young man. That panic then turns to terror as he realizes she never spoke aloud. As she turns to walk away he rushes out of the alley and heads out of the city.

Rachel glances back at the solider wondering what in the hell has come over her. She watches as he speaks to several more hidden soldiers and his sheer terror seems to be catching as they all flea.

Daisuke looks back at Rachel who lags behind the rest of them. He starts to speak to her then notices the soldiers running away.

White Blaze looks up at Daisuke then turns to look at Rachel and the fleeing soldiers He nudges Black Blaze with his shoulder.

Black Blaze stops and turns toward Rachel-watching as the soldiers run away. He probably should try to keep her from doing that again but the soldiers are better off as far away from what's coming as possible. Instead he waits until she catches up to him.

Rachel stops and kneels down in front of Black Blaze. She glances at the others before she speaks quietly. "What's happening to me Kokuen?"

Daisuke stops and turns back to Rachel. "Are you okay Rachel?"

The others stop and turn back toward Rachel.

Suddenly she doesn't feel very well at all. She sits down heavily on the side walk and tries very hard not to throw up. For once she thought the nausea she has had for awhile now was finally going away. It just seems to have come later on this day.

When she doesn't answer Daisuke goes back toward her. "Rachel?"

"It's nothing I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like nothing lass. You're as white as a ghost." Seamus looks down at White Blaze who blocks them all from getting any closer to Rachel.

"It will pass just give me a moment." She jumps startled a bit as Black Blaze rests his forehead against her own. She moans as the feeling slowly begins to pass. She scratches Black Blaze behind the ear as he finally pulls away from her. "I don't know what you did mate, but thanks."

"You got sick last night too is something wrong?"

Rachel looks up at Daisuke. "Its just a stomach virus or something. No big deal."

Black Blaze isn't so sure its anything that simple at all. He growls low when something else catches his attention.

All the kids feel that sense of dread that can only signal trouble as both tigers roar menacingly.

"Masho..."

Daisuke glances back at Rachel-she speaks Japanese very well for someone who lived in Japan such a short time as a child. At this moment something about her seems very off to him. She's not just a teenage girl with odd colored red hair-she seems much older-wiser-almost menacing-and out of place in a world and time that is not her own.

"How perceptive you are young torrent."

They all look briefly at the warlord of darkness before their attention is drawn to the sizable force of soldiers which appear all around them.

Takeo speaks low. "This can't end well."

Luigi takes a good look at the warlord of demons. The man seems very familiar to him somehow.

"You should do yourselves a favor and hand over the armor to Master Arago."

Seamus turns to the warlord of demons. "Like I told your buddies last night-if you want the armor you will have to pry it from my dead body."

"That can be arranged young stone."

"Easy Seamus. We can't fall into any traps they may have set up." Daisuke looks around at the others as he holds Seamus back from charging the warlord of demons.

"We've wasted enough time my fellow warlords. If these children wish to die in order to protect the armor then lets grant them that."

Wayne looks over at Drake. "Agreed. Soldiers attack!"

The soldiers of doom rush forward quickly separating the young samurai from each other.

Drake goes after Wildfire as instructed. "Why would you make your friends suffer? Order them to give over their armors."

"I know why your master wants the armor and I cannot allow him to get his hands on it."

"So you think you know the master's plans young Samurai?"

"He will only use you and then toss you aside just like he did those who came before you."

"They were weak and did not deserve the power that they were given. I will not make the same mistakes they did."

Takeo dodges a strike from one of the soldier's staffs. "At this rate we're only going to get ourselves killed."

"Then what are we waiting for lets armor up and show these creeps who's boss." Seamus punches a solider in the face-then grabs its weapon and stabs another one. "Anyone know how to do that in English?"

White Blaze stops after pouncing on a solider and just stares at Seamus in disbelief. Of all things they should remember in any stories their father told them-he thinks calling on the armor surely must be at the top of that list.

"Busaro Kongo."

Seamus turns to Rachel. "That's English?"

"No that's the Japanese." Rachel turns away from the others barely moving away in time as the warlord of darkness slashes at her with his claw extension.

"You should worry about your own skin torrent."

This time Rachel looks around fearfully as the soldiers rush forward separating her from the others.

"Might as well give it a go." Seamus takes a deep breath. "Busaro Kongo!" He realizes instantly something is wrong as nothing happens. "Are you sure that's right lass?" He tries to look for Rachel but has to duck in order to avoid a punch from one of the soldiers

"She was right." Takeo takes a brief look around. He only sees Seamus, Luigi, and the white tiger.

"You try it then." Luigi manages by sheer luck to take down one solider only to be pummeled by another.

Takeo takes another look around he doesn't like this. "Busaro Tenku!" He waits a few seconds but nothing happens. "I think we're in trouble here."

Seamus glances over at Luigi. "Maybe the third time will be a charm-go for it man!"

Takeo turns to Luigi. "It's Korin in Japanese."

"Busaro Korin!" After a few moments he looks back at Takeo. "You're right. We're screwed."

Black Blaze who was separated farther than anyone tries to turn back and help the kids but an onslaught of soldiers close in on him. He summons his own armor to take them all on.

Daisuke tries to look around for the others when he hears them try to call on their armor.

"The others sound like they are in trouble Wildfire." He blocks Daisuke's path as he tries to get back to the others. "Its just you and me now wildfire. Why not armor up and give me a real challenge?"

He looks at the warlord trying to decide if this is some sort of trap. Finally he decides that the sooner he disposes of this guy-the sooner he can get to the others. He can do that much easier with the armor. "Busaro Rekka!"

"I believe you need to practice Wildfire."

Shu looks around at the struggling kids. "What's wrong? Why can't they call on the armor?"

"The evil spirits stopped us once when we were inside the gates." Touma looks around but there are no gates or nether spirits in sight.

Ryo looks around for Daisuke. "We need to find some way to help them."

Rachel-heavily bruised and battered after last night's boasting-finally draws away from the soldiers only to find herself alone in some deserted section of the city. She looks around warily-not seeing the warlords but sensing them all the same. She tries to run back to the others only to be grabbed from behind.

"You're not going anywhere torrent." Todd holds onto her struggling form as he holds the claws firmly against her throat. "If only the master would allow it-I would love to play with you." He looks up as Wayne appears. "What about you?"

Wayne walks over to Rachel running his fingers down her cheek. "Hell-it might be fun to have a go with the opposite sex.

Panicking Rachel struggles to free herself from the warlord of darkness' grasp. The memory of being raped slashes through her mind like a knife. She barely clears five feet and for once she thinks maybe that will work to her advantage as she wrenches her left arm free. She can only hope its going to work on this guy's armored form. With the warlord of demons so close to her-she uses the leverage of being held by the warlord of darkness to kick out at the one in front of her with both legs. at the same time as the momentum of her kick pushes the warlord of darkness back somewhat she brings her fist down behind her toward his crotch.

Normally the blow wouldn't have phased Todd but after getting a rise from the thought of what he wants to do to her-the blow to the armor does give him very uncomfortable pains.

Rachel is able to slip out of the warlord's grasp as he falls backward.

Todd struggles to keep his voice normal. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch!"

She doesn't dare look back at either of the warlords-she knows this may be her only chance to escape.

"Nice try torrent-." Wayne reaches out grabbing hold of one of the extensions at the feet of the sub-armor causing her to fall. "-but it will take much more than that to stop us."

"Enough play lets finish her and take the armor."

It all happens so fast Rachel doesn't have time to react as the warlord twirls her around in the air before letting her go. She only registers ending up on the sidewalk underneath the cracked wall of a building. Even in the sub-armor she is only winded by the force of the blow. She manages to stagger up before they can grab her again but she quickly collapses against the wall from the pain. The world seems to spin all around her threatening to drag her down into unconsciousness. Her voice comes out so low that not even the warlords can hear her. "Papa...please...help..." Even the act of speaking causes dark spots to dance in her field of vision.

Shin appears immediately having heard Rachel's call for help clearly. He looks from her to the warlords. "You have to call on the armor Rachel."

She tries to speak but is unable to make the words come out.

Even though he is only a spirit he reaches out touching Rachel's left shoulder as the warlords advance on her.

Wayne towers over Rachel. "The master seemed to think you have some great power. I must say I am very disappointed. I expected more of a challenge."

"You can do this little torrent." For one brief moment Shin could swear Rachel looks right at him. "Say it with me."

Rachel breathes in as deeply as she can for the pain and finally manages to choke out the words along with her father. "Busaro Suiko!"

The warlords step back in awe as the girl summons the armor of torrent. They both glance at each other having clearly heard a male voice speak along with her but they see no one.

White Blaze-Luigi-Seamus-and Takeo look up at the bright flash of light from the direction that they last saw Rachel in.

Only now as the soldiers stop their assault on the kids do the father's notice that Shin is missing.

Daisuke even sees the flash of light from where he is.

"It appears as if at least one of you knows what they're doing. If you will excuse me, my fellow warlords might benefit from my assistance." The message was only to distract wildfire from the true mission of drawing out torrent's armor as he takes his leave.

The warlord of illusion disappears before Daisuke can stop him. He rushes back toward the others to find out what happened.

Black Blaze looks up as he tramples a solider to the ground-sensing that Rachel has summoned the Torrent armor.

Even the advancing cult stop in awe as they realize that Rachel has summoned the Torrent armor.

Todd watches as the transformation ends leaving Rachel's armored form standing in front of them. It clearly appears to him that some unseen force is helping to support her injured body and draw up the spear into an attack position. He again hears a male voice speak with her.

"Chou Ryu Ha!" Its all Rachel can do to stay on her feet as the torrent armor power is unleashed. When its over there are no warlords in sight. She's left nearly unconscious as she collapses.

"Rachel?!" Shin doesn't even look up as Ryo, Touma, Shu, and Seiji appear. His only focus is on his daughter.

She struggles to move as the armor weighs her down. All she can think about is hiding before the other two warlords show up.

Now Shin can only look on helplessly as Rachel struggles to move despite her injuries. "Its all over now. Just rest until the others get here."

In panic without even realizing what she's doing Rachel sheds the sub-armor along with the torrent armor. She manages to get up briefly only to collapse.

Ryo glances up at the others who nod before he speaks. "White Blaze!"

White Blaze looks around as all the soldiers retreat. He roars in response when he hears Ryo's call.

Luigi watches the tiger break into a run. "Where is he going in such a hurry?"

Seamus turns around to look at the tiger run in the direction he last saw- "-Rachel!"

Luigi and Takeo follow as Seamus breaks into a run.

Daisuke sees the others now and rushes to catch up with them as they follow White Blaze toward the direction where the light came from.

"No...please not again..." Rachel panics when she hears others approaching but is unable to get up.

White Blaze rushes to Rachel. He looks up as the others follow. He roars to warn them off-she's panicked enough.

"Oh man-she's hurt!"

Takeo holds Seamus back. "I think the tiger wants us to stay away."

White Blaze has only spoken to Luigi with the help from powerful crystals-he only hopes some of that connection remains now.

"She's scared. He wants us to back off and give her some room. Trying to help her now might only do more harm than good." Luigi looks around as Daisuke rushes up to them. He never mentioned that the tiger has spoken to him before.

Seamus looks from White Blaze to Luigi. "He just told you that?"

"Yeah-somehow."

"In any case given her past behavior he is right." Takeo looks around at the others. "I had to have medic training in order to work up on the space station." He hangs back but does walk around Rachel looking for bleeding and any other sign of serious injury.

White Blaze places his paw on Rachel's back gently nudging her back down when she tries to get up. He purrs low in her ear trying to calm her before looking up frantically. There is no sign of Black Blaze. White Blaze roars loudly calling to him.

Black Blaze watches the advancing cult from high up on a building. They are killing all soldiers be they hiding or fleeing in their path. He looks away when he hears White Blaze's roar. It is a panicked call something is wrong. He starts leaping from roof to roof as he sends out his own call to gauge the location.

The others look up when they hear Black Blaze in the distance.

White Blaze roars again to signal where they are. He looks down at Rachel running his paw gently along her face to brush back some hair that has come loose from her long braid. He watches as she flexes her hand and the torrent armor crystal slips from her grasp. He looks up as Luigi speaks.

"What happened to her?"

Daisuke looks around at the damage done by the wave crusher power. "Those warlords separated her for a reason."

Seamus kicks a piece of rubble. "At least she managed to give them what for."

"Not without a price." Takeo inspects the wall with an obvious human shaped gash that matches Rachel's height."

White Blaze roars again more frantic this time.

Black Blaze finally reaches them-leaping down from the very building Rachel was thrown against. He sheds his own armor before laying down beside Rachel.

She moans as he again nudges her forehead with his own.

White Blaze leaves her-retrieving the torrent armor crystal by picking it up in his teeth and takes it to Takeo who is closest to him.

Takeo looks at the crystal noting a Japanese character there he never saw one in his. "Trust."

Seamus glances at Takeo. "Trust what?"

Takeo holds up the crystal. "Did anyone see their armor's virtues in the crystals?"

"Now that I think about it...no." Seamus looks at the other guys. "Anyone else see one?"

Daisuke nods his head as he turns to Luigi.

Luigi looks back at Rachel. "No...but why does hers show the virtue when no one else's does?"

"That doesn't make sense to me." Shu looks around at the others. "Why would the virtues be missing?"

"Remember what happened with Rachel last night?"

Ryo turns to Touma. "The character showed up on Rachel's forehead after she embraced the virtue and trusted the others."

"They may all have to find some way to embrace their virtues before they can use the armor." Seiji turns to watch Shin who is still focused on Rachel.

"When you put it that way it makes since after what happened with the armors trying to separate themselves from the virtues in Africa." Shu looks at White Blaze who is staring at Luigi.

Luigi looks down at White Blaze. He still hears him but the tigers thoughts are fainter than before. "He says we should get her to safety before she wakes up."

Rachel is only vaguely aware of what is going on as the guys try to move her. She moans in as much fear as pain when one of the guys tries to pick her up bridal style.

Seamus looks at Daisuke. "No offense but you are our best fighter. We may need you if the warlords come back."

Daisuke lays Rachel back down and stands up. "We did only see three of them." He looks around trying to get a sense of where they are. "There is a hotel not far from here."

Takeo and Luigi get Rachel up between them. They follow Daisuke who keeps a sharp eye out as he leads the way to the hotel. The tigers flank them as Seamus brings up the rear ready to pounce at the slightest hint of danger.

The tigers glance at each other. They can communicate with Rachel by virtue of her powers and White Blaze to a very low degree with Daisuke from being around him all his life. Any brief connection he had with Luigi is quickly fading. They have to form bonds with the others before they get in this too deep.

-5-

As she enters her home Nasuti can't help but wonder if their decision to leave the children was the right one. She flicks the light switch but nothing happens. "That's odd."

Jun follows her inside. "What is it Nasuti?"

"The power is out."

"Maybe its because of what's happening in the city."

"All the way out here? The empire's influence doesn't stretch this far out."

"For all we know it does. How long was it the first time before we ever came back here?

"After Ryo got the inferno armor."

Jun looks over at Nasuti He can tell her train of thought by the tone of her voice. "They'll be fine Nasuti"

Kent steps out of the shadows. "Too bad the same can't be said for the two of you."

"Warlord of Venom!" Jun jumps in front of Nasuti shielding her. "Nasuti get out of here."

"I'm going to have to insist she stays. Soldiers!"

Empire soldiers of doom surround Nasuti and Jun.

"I'm here for something." Kent focuses on Jun. "And I'm sure you know what that is."

"I checked on the jewel everyday for years. Then it suddenly disappeared a month ago."

Kent stares at Jun a few moments then looks at Nasuti "Is he telling the truth lady?"

"Jun wouldn't lie."

"I think he is smart enough to know better than lie to me." He paces back and forth a few times. "The jewel just disappeared huh? I think perhaps the two of you should explain just how something so important which was entrusted to your care can do that. If he buys your story you can rot in the dungeons with the other troublemakers."

Outside government forces converge on Nasuti's home. The man in charge looks at the van which matches the description of the one belonging to Jun. "They are here-move in!"

Kent looks up as the government agents burst in. "You blokes are a bit late to the party."

"Put down your weapons."

Kent turns to the man in charge and draws one of his six poison laden swords. "Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Stay out of affairs that don't concern you. I don't care why you want these two-my Master has a few questions for them so they will be coming with me. Try to cross me and I will drop you all where you stand before you even know what hit you."

Before the government agent can respond they are gone in a flash of light. He looks up as one of the men brings the NASA EVA suit found in another room after a quick search. "They were here-and chances are they may well come back. Stake out the area." He pauses unsure what to make of what looked like a kidnapping of Nasuti and Jun.

-5-

They get Rachel into the hotel lobby and lay her down on the sofa as she starts to come around.

Takeo kneels close to Rachel. "Whatever differences we have are best put aside right now. Your injured and I have medic training."

Rachel tries to shy away from him but the pain keeps her still. "No...please..."

"You could have something seriously wrong-judging by that chink in the wall. Best let him take a look lass."

She looks up first at Seamus then around to the others one by one. There is no hiding it anymore given the situation. She's going to have to tell them what happened to her. "I'm sorry...I'm just scared."

"They're gone Rachel." Daisuke kneels beside her. "They can't hurt you."

Tears stream from Rachel's eyes. She's sure they must think she's just some frightening weakling that doesn't belong here. Finally she summons the nerve to blurt it out. "I was raped a month ago."

The guys look around at each other in shock. None of them really know how to respond to that bombshell.

Finally Luigi speaks up. "That's why you've been avoiding us."

"We would never hurt you lass. No wonder I scared you before. I'm sorry Rachel."

Rachel looks up at Seamus. "You didn't know mate."

"I hate to even suggest it now Rachel-but you're clearly hurt."

She looks over at Takeo. "Not right now please...I need some time. Just let me rest for now."

The others look at Takeo since he is the one with medic training.

He looks at Rachel. Even if she were to have some sort of internal injuries there isn't much he can do. He only has medic not surgical training. "Do you feel like you have any broken bones?"

"I don't know-everything hurts right now."

Daisuke gets up and motions the others away. Takeo might be able to find out more if they aren't all hovering around Rachel.

That answer doesn't help much as he watches the guys back off. He tries a different route to put her more at ease. "I'm sorry about my outburst the other night. My Grandmother was actually Aussie. Sometimes my Grandfather would drink too much and he never had anything nice to say about her or Aussie's in general. It kind of stuck with me growing up for some reason-even if I am 1/4 Aussie."

"Funny my Nana was the same way about a British ex when she drank."

Black Blaze and White Blaze look from Takeo to Rachel before looking at each other.

Ryo looks down at White Blaze. "You two think they're cousins?"

"How is that possible? Shin and Touma aren't related. Shu looks back at Shin and Touma. "Or are you?"

"Not as far as I know." Shin's attention still mostly remains focused on his daughter.

Seiji looks at Takeo and Rachel. "You've got to admit they do look like they're related."

"That might be possible." Touma looks back and forth between Takeo and Rachel. "I enrolled at the university Jenna was attending when I went off to England. Her roommate that year could have been her twin. And come to think of it they both looked like the girl we met in Australia that time."

Shin looks up now. "Jayden...she went to school in England for a while before she dropped out."

"You don't think they really could have been sisters do you?" Touma looks back at Takeo and Rachel.

Rachel manages to move into a more comfortable position. "Please just let me rest for now...but not too long-I can't lay still for very long."

"Why not?"

"I've been that way since the accident. The more I lay around the harder it is to get up and move."

"I can see how that might happen. The nervous system works by electrical signals in the body. Getting struck by lightning could affect those signals and lead to your problem." Takeo recalls the warning that White Blaze gave Luigi. To force her into something she isn't ready for now could do more harm than good. "Hopefully the sub-armor protected you from the worst. I guess it can wait a little while." He hands Rachel back her armor crystal. "Get some rest for now."

"Thank you."

Takeo goes back over to the others.

"No luck?"

Takeo turns to Daisuke. "I think those two warlords shook her up pretty bad. She just needs a little space right now. I'm not sure she'll be up to fighting anytime soon though."

"On the bright side of that we have time to figure out how to call on our armors."

The other guys nod in agreement of Luigi's comment.

"In the mean time-how about I teach you two some good old brawling tactics?"

Takeo and Luigi look at each other for a few moments.

Luigi shrugs. "Its got to be better than what we were doing out there with those soldiers."

"We don't know when they'll be back-better to know the basics that nothing at all." Takeo takes one last look back at Rachel before moving to the other side of the lobby so they don't disturb her.

Daisuke watches them walk away before settling down close enough to keep an eye Rachel. He makes a mental note to ask Rachel how she got her armor-it could help the rest of them. He soon finds White Blaze sitting there staring at him. Its a bit un-nerving. "Something on your mind? Jun always seemed to know what you were thinking...that's what you want isn't it?"

_"Cousins."_ Black Blaze thinks as he walks over to the others. He stops looking up at Takeo who watches Seamus teach some moves to Luigi. Black Blaze thinks if Takeo and Rachel are really from the same bloodline then it shouldn't be too hard to reach him.

After a few moments Takeo looks down at the tiger and shrugs. "A telepathic black tiger that sometimes wears armor-why not? Are you sure this really isn't a coma?"

Black Blaze almost seems to laugh at Takeo.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Playlist**

**Rachel: Bridge Over Troubled Water-Johnny Cash (Cover)**

**Daisuke: Spark-Tori Amos**

**Luigi: Can't Get a Read on You-Tinted Windows**

**Seamus: A Little Less Conversation-Elvis**

**Takeo: Too Much Young to Feel this Damn Old-Garth Brooks**

**White Blaze and Black Blaze: Eye of the Tiger-? (Cover)**

**Ryo, Touma, Seiji, Shin, Shu: You Were There When I Needed You? (Track 08 of the Jack Frost Soundtrack)**

**Nasté and Jun: Friends?-John Denver (rocky mountain collection disc 1 track 11)**

**TNG Warlords: Villians-The Verve Pipe**

**This soundtrack was either up or down-there really are no in between moments for this one. After reading the chapter I think you can understand why I picked this group of songs for the characters.**

**I am sure that there was no exact date given for when the original warlords received their armors. In the English Audio version (Ronin Warriors) I think there were two different time spans given for Shiten as to how long he had his armor-one of them being 400 years and another for 1000. I just watched the Japanese audio version and it was said that he was under Arago's control for over 1000 years-which would have been around the time Arago was first banished by Koas. There was a reason why I made this note but it has been so long since I started this chapter that it has slipped my mind. Its of relevance at some point or I wouldn't have mentioned it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is a story about a group of people forced to come together to continue the fight that their fathers started. Along the way they have to over come obstacles such as ill health, past mistakes, prejudice, pride, etc to do it. Again I mean no offense especially when it may come to some of the exchanges between Rachel and Takeo-none of those beliefs are my own they just make for good drama in the story. I didn't set out to stereotype anyone certain characters just evolved the way they are and I hope that no one will take offense from anything that I write.**

**I corrected my description of the demoness Yuriko's staff several chapters ago to match the wallpaper graphic I made of it. Follow the link to my art page listed in my profile and in the Gallery look in my Ronin Warriors folder to view it. There are two versions really-one nice Rachel oriented one and one more suited to her past life as demoness Yuriko. There are graphics for all the kids and I used a face making program from a game to get as close as possible to how I imagine them to look.**

**It also occurs to me that I neglected to mention that even though the kid genius Takeo has never been to Japan he does speak the language and numerous others for that matter. I cut the part that was mentioned in out and didn't bring it up somewhere else. So just to be clear Daisuke and Rachel aren't the only ones that understand TV reports and stuff like that. Seamus nor Luigi know Japanese. Hence the last chapter why those two were clueless as to how to call on the armor-but Takeo knew what Rachel was talking about and told Luigi what to say.**

**Being a nether realm demon I figured that Yuriko would have had her own attack. After designing her waning moon staff I came up with a few ideas and my Cousin Amanda helped me narrow those down and pick the best-what it is...I will leave that for later in this chapter and explain how it came about at the end. Big thanks to my cousin!**

**Some major editing has taken place to the beginning and ending of this chapter since it was first posted online.**

* * *

*****Chapter 6*****

**June 9th 2029**

-6-

Arago looks from Nasuti and Jun to Kent. "I asked you to bring me the Jewel of Life and you bring me these two troublemakers?"

"They claim not to know where it is."

Arago turns back to Nasuti and Jun. "Is that so?"

Jun steps up defiantly. "Do what you want to me-but let Nasuti go."

"You are in no position to make demands." Arago sits back on his throne. "Perhaps you really don't know where the jewel is but now that I have you I can't let you go back to help the children the way you did their fathers." He turns to the soldiers. "Take them to the dungeon." He waits until they are gone before turning to Kent.

"The jewel is still out there somewhere and I want it."

"He did say the jewel disappeared from his possession a month ago. Perhaps the kids or even one of those tigers took it."

"The only one near the jewel at that time would have been wildfire. He wouldn't have taken it. Too much honor in him to resort to petty thievery...but the tigers-it could be possible they had something to do with this."

"Shall I go out and track them down?"

"Not now. If they have it with them they will be expecting us to take it. Keep and eye on them and see where they go when they are not with the children and then take it from them and dispose of them."

"As you wish master."

Arago looks up as Kent leaves and another approaches. "Lord Deravon."

"Forgive me Master Arago but I am not worthy of being called Lord of the Nether spirits."

"You have served me well thus far Deravon, even better than your predecessor Badamon. Now tell me what it is that really troubles you."

"I sense that even with the two humans in our clutches the children have help."

"Their fathers." Arago remains silent for sometime. "The cult of Yuriko served my purposes in disposing of those troublesome samurai. Perhaps not disposing of the cult as well at the time was a mistake."

"I do not follow you master."

"The daughter of Torrent is the water witch Yuriko reborn. It is those powers that allow the girl to communicate with her father and his friends. They must be stopped before they can lead the children against us. Go Deravon and take revenge upon them for your Lord Badamon."

"Yes Master Arago, but it will take some time to prepare the necessary incantations." As he leaves he wonders if he heard right. Did someone else play a role in the deaths of the samurai that long plagued the Master?"

-6-

He pulls out the family history box from a file cabinet in his office. Opening the box he takes out the lineage document and skims over it to the end. His father Elian Redford had three sons. The politician Fulton-the crazy cult leader kook Aldrick-and himself university professor Trevelyan. Only he had children and he never seemed to get around to entering them or his grandchildren on the list. He does that now-wondering if this is the end of the family's long history. His daughter Jenna married Touma Hashiba and they had Takeo Zane Hashiba. Jayden and Shin Mouri had Rachel Yuriko-he stops lingering over Rachel's middle name. He is sure he noticed that name somewhere else on the list. He quickly looks back only to find that name to be the very first. Yuriko and Rajura followed by a son Yukio. All Japanese names he realizes but why would that show up in Britten over 1000 years ago. He picks up a notebook in the bottom of the box. As he opens it he realizes that this is his father's handwriting. He doesn't realize he speaks aloud as he reads it. "As told to me in a letter written by my mother before she died in childbirth with me. The curse placed upon Yuriko by Rajura's family still haunts all female descendants to this day. They were disturbed because he had fallen into the cult of a powerful water goddess Yuriko. They never believed she was anything other than a con at first. They had hired numerous people to kill her to save their son from the wrong path. She had been poisoned-stabbed-beaten-drowned-sealed inside her temple which was set on fire-nothing could kill the woman. They came to believe she was not a goddess but a demon-so they did the only thing that might get rid of her. Curse her to perish with the death of her bastard baby. Rajura took the baby and fled Japan settling in what is now present day Britten." He stops pausing he certainly understands why his father had been so persistent Jenna have a c-section. He had always thought that was some inherited genetic weakness since it would pass from a father to his daughter. Now he finds himself having serious doubts about that after his brother's phone call earlier. He glances back at the chart-why sacrifice Jayden only to save Jenna? "They had to make sure little Rachel was who they wanted her to be-they still had plans for Jenna if she wasn't." He shivers having answered his own question before turning back to the notebook. "Yukio's descendants should have been immortal but it is said after remaining a 20 something young man while his father and others he cared for grew old before his eyes he used his own powers to take that away from his offspring so no one else would ever know the pain he felt. He disappeared soon after and was never seen again. With what has happened in Tokyo it is clear that the end is near and we as descendants of Yuriko and leaders of her cult believe that she is the only one who can save us. All attempts to locate Yukio have failed but we did find the moon staff once belonging to his mother left to him in Japan. Like the legend of the sword in the stone no one has been able to move it from where it stands after all this time. We intend to bring back Yuriko-and shall know her by the birthmark carried by the goddess and known only to her lover Rajura. I leave that task to Fulton and Aldrick. I have faith they will do what is necessary to see the goddess rise once more. I have not told this to Trevelyan because even if he believed it I do not feel that he would go along and ultimately try to keep his twin daughters from us. Jayden has been out of his reach living with her mother and she is our logical choice. Cult members have followed the samurai boys who used their armor to defeat the demons unleashed over Tokyo. We believe it only fitting that the warrior of torrent should be the father of the goddess his armor power that may well one day be hers will only increase her power. I caution as a back-up Jenna and the warrior of heavens should be introduced and persuaded together also." Trevelyan puts the notebook down. "Touma and Shin-armor-that's how they died. Were all those stories Touma tried to tell Takeo real?" One thing is clear to him if those stories were real and possibly even some warning to prepare Takeo for some future he might face then the cult may be doing more harm than good. Through his ancient mythological studies he knows that 1000 years ago when this Yuriko goddess appeared and their family history began was also the first recorded other worldly siege in Japan. Rajura's parents may not have been that far off in thinking her a demon-and hadn't he heard Touma use the name Rajura in his stories? Is he still around waiting to verify or has he already verified Rachel is the one they want? If Takeo and Rachel are still alive in Japan they could be in a great deal of danger. Aldrick is messing with forces well beyond his comprehension and could put the entire world in even more danger than it is if all this armor business is starting again.

"Who were you talking to a few minutes ago?"

Trevelyan looks up startled at Jenna in the doorway. "Sorry I must have been reading out loud again. Aldrick called earlier and suggested I look at some things."

She looks down at the papers on the desk. "Isn't this the family tree?"

"Yes."

Jenna picks it up and looks at it-lingering on the freshly inked names. "Interesting. It starts with Japanese names and both Jayden and I married Japanese guys. I was always sort of scared to tell you before-but I guess it doesn't really matter anymore." She looks up at her father. "I met Jayden once. She came to university for a semester." Jenna pauses a few moments before continuing. "If it weren't for her Touma and I would have never gotten together."

"You mean she set the two of you up?"

"That's putting it mildly. Everyone always said we looked alike but I thought it was hard to believe. She was so-well pretty."

"You are beautiful Jenna. And in case you didn't notice the two of you were identical."

"I meant she was into make-up fixing her hair-things like that. She wasn't embarrassed by her odd hair color either. She flaunted it. She was so upbeat and outgoing-everything I wasn't but always wanted to be. We were roommates. I can't even remember how it came up but we were talking about the new guy. It was hard to miss him in a place like that his blue hair stuck out as much as our red. I did maybe have the tiniest crush on him. The next thing I know Jayden tells me that she pretended to be me and asked him out. I was mad at first-got talked out of canceling a dozen times but I went and the rest is history."

"It eases my mind in some ways that you did get to meet her. Your mother and I should have never split the two of you up that way. It wasn't right."

"Please don't blame yourself. It doesn't help believe me I know." She puts down the family tree and goes over to the window. "I used to blame myself for letting Touma go off to Japan when he died-even though I knew he wouldn't have wanted me to do that." She is quiet for some time before she speaks again. "I heard the rumors they're repeating on the news. How all those kids that died were the children of Touma and his friends and their deaths may have been some trick to keep everyone from finding out they have something to do with what is going on in Tokyo now." She turns back to her father with tears in her eyes. "I wish that were true because it would mean Takeo isn't out there in space dying some slow horrible lonely death. He's alive! I can feel that!"

Trevelyan is at first dumbfounded by her saying she believes Takeo is alive. Space suits are more advanced than what they once were but any re-breather techs carbon dioxide filter would have ceased to work by now and poisoned the boy to death. He gets up-rushes over to his daughter and pulls her into his arms. He can't stop himself from saying what is on is mind. "Maybe the rumors really are true."

Jenna pulls back from her father and looks up at him. He has been the most grounded person she has ever known aside from her son. "What would make you think a thing like that? Do you hear yourself? You sound like Uncle Aldrick."

"There is something in the family history that I think you should see."

-6-

With all the kids busy and no immediate danger in sight Touma slips off to check on his wife Jenna. He is sure all this can't be easy for her. He only wishes he had some way to let her know that Takeo is okay.

-6-

"Are you sure Uncle Aldrick didn't write this himself?"

"No-Jenna. That is my father's handwriting."

"I guess that explains where Uncle Aldrick got his kookiness from."

"Jenna just listen to me for a second please. Those last lines about his cult following those samurai boys intending to use them to bring this Yuriko back. You remember all those stories Touma used to tell Takeo-what if they were real and he was this warrior of the heavens? Jayden may have set the two of you up on purpose and then gone off to tempt the warrior of torrent."

Touma thinks maybe he should have come back a little sooner as he moves into the room where his wife and father-in-law are.

"Let me get this straight. You are saying that Jayden was in Uncle's cult?"

"After reading that it can't be a coincidence that all five kids that disappeared were offspring of these mysterious samurai found dead in Japan several years ago. You know Touma he wouldn't have been off in some role playing game gone awry. It had to be real. You just said you could feel Takeo is alive. I'm saying I think this armor took the kids to finish what their fathers couldn't. If what my father said in his notes is true then I think that Aldrick's cult business puts them-Takeo and Rachel especially in danger. I can't explain exactly why but I have a very bad feeling about this. We need to find them and warn them before Aldrick gets to them and uses Rachel to bring back this Demoness Yuriko."

"Demoness Yuriko ?" Touma looks down at the notebook Jenna is holding. "What is going on here?"

"I'm sorry Dad but I think you've lost it." She drops the notebook and rushes upstairs.

"Jenna!"

Touma looks down at the notebook on the floor as his Father-in-law follows Jenna. "Is this what the tigers are hiding from Rachel?" He catches sight of the family tree. It does start with a Yuriko and ends with Rachel Yuriko. Another name catches his eye. "Rajura-could it be? I've got to tell the others." He looks up-unable to just leave things as he found them here. He finds Jenna locked in the bathroom in the middle of a crying fit. He looks at the steaming hot water from the tap used to wet a wash cloth she holds over her face now. The steam is fogging up the mirror. That gives him an idea but he wonders if he really should try it. Heart wins out over reason and he reaches up to the mirror.

Trevelyan knocks on the door. "Jenna please open up."

She pulls the cloth away from her face and looks toward the door. "Leave me a-" She stops when she glances at the mirror. "-Oh my!-"

"Jenna? What's wrong?"

Jenna quickly turns off the water to keep the mirror from fogging completely over as she stares at it. "Touma?-is that-are you here?"

"Touma? Jenna what's going on in there?" When Jenna opens the door Trevelyan catches sight of the mirror for a moment he is speechless. "Good heavens!"

"That's Touma's writing!"

"I can see that." He looks at the simple message again. "They're alive."

Jenna looks up at her father. "Takeo is alive! We have to go find him!"

They don't need to get mixed up in this but what can he say to stop them? Touma realizes maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Something else quickly comes to him and he adds it. "Call Nasuti."

If anyone can convince them not to go chasing after the kids or this cult business then its Nasuti He should get back now and tell the others what he found out.

"Who is Nasuti?"

Jenna looks back at the mirror. "Nasuti Yagyu. A friend of Touma's from Japan. I have her number somewhere." She rushes into her room to find the number.

Trevelyan just stands there staring at the mirror wondering why Touma would leave them a message now and not when this happened.

-6-

Seamus' Great Uncle Chin gets off a plane as close to Tokyo as air traffic can fly. He volunteered to come here not just to spare the boy's mother this trip-but because he knows it is possible that the boy may well be alive. He looks around the terminal before stepping up to the bank of pay phones. He dials Nasuti's number but there is still no answer and he dare not leave a message. The same thing happens with Jun. One thing he is certain of as he heads to baggage claim is that after what happened in New York and Los Angeles the governments have kept their eye on his nephew his friends and their families. And they may well believe the rumors being sensationalized by the press that the kids are alive and involved in what is happening here. He had hoped to meet with Nasuti and Jun in secret to find out what is going on this time.

-6-

The scientist sits in his new lab analyzing the armor. He had gotten out of the city as Kent and Drake took it just before everything technological had shut down. This is different not like the original armor that the kids now bare at all-but it still could prove useful to him. He can't wait to get his hands on the real thing again. He shudders in anticipation of gleaning the secrets that they hold.

"That computer tell ya anything?"

He looks up from the screen to Kent. "Not as much as I had hoped-but then this isn't the real armor-merely an imperfect stand-in. Something on your mind Kent?"

"Those tigers. Master Arago thinks they may know where this jewel of life thing he wants is."

"It could be possible I suppose."

"They're smart-just ask Drake. What I want to know is how to get close enough to watch them like the Master says without tipping them off that I'm there."

"Yes I see your concern. Pity that no tech works inside the clouds." He glances out a window they are several miles from Tokyo the cloud cover doesn't reach here so he can see Venus the misnomered evening star come out as the sun begins to set-which gives him and idea. "Perhaps low tech is the answer."

"I don't follow you."

"You know where they are at least. Try a telescope or binoculars. Somehow I doubt they will leave the kids to go anywhere-but if the master wants them watched..."

"Yeah I gotcha good idea mate."

Todd watches Kent leave. "That one isn't very bright."

"Indeed."

"Did you believe in the paranormal before all this armor stuff started happening?"

He pauses recalling the very first time that he ever met Kent when his armored mermaid made an appearance in Australia causing quite a splash in the scientific community trying to discover the source of the oceanic disturbances she caused. "I've been a believer for a very long time now."

"Ghosts?"

"Mermaids and mystical armors at first...then later sorcerers...and most recently spirits from another realm. What makes you ask?"

"I think those kids dads are helping them. That girl was in no shape to do what she did with the armor. When she spoke the attack I could hear a male's voice too and it looked like someone was holding her up and helping her aim that spear."

"Interesting. That is a development I didn't expect. It clearly gives the children an advantage and that is something we cannot allow them to have."

"Anything we can do to stop it? Torrent clearly wasn't at her best but just imagine what she might be coaxed into doing if she is."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Both Todd and the scientist turn to see a spirit in the room with them.

"I am Deravon-new Lord of the Nether spirits. Master Arago is aware that the fathers can speak to Torrent. I have a plan to stop them but I will need someone the lure the fathers away and not tip off the children once my spirits are ready. We must not risk any interference until the fathers have been disposed of."

Todd glances back at the scientist. "What did you have in mind?"

-6-

White Blaze and Black Blaze have found an indoor swimming pool inside the hotel and stand staring at each other as they silently debate whether or not it might help Rachel heal faster or just help her realize what she really is. Black Blaze reasons the swim this morning didn't hurt her. White Blaze doesn't like the way she acted with the soldier and thinks water could draw out more abilities she doesn't need to know she has right now.

Daisuke wanders around the building to be alone with his thoughts. He stops at a top floor window when he sees the group of people approaching the building. He quickly rushes down as a bad feeling settles in the pit of his stomach.

Takeo practices some jabs and punches that Seamus demonstrated earlier.

Seamus and Luigi are in the hotel lounge. Seamus tosses back yet another drink.

"Next to Daisuke, you are our best fighter. Is it really a good idea for you to get drunk?"

"I'm far from drunk lad."

Rachel dreams that she is watching herself on a sea cliff dressed in some ancient era Japanese kimono dress. Her long red hair billows behind her in the breeze. In her hand is some sort of moon staff. She knows the torrent armor attack means Wave Crusher-but in the dream what is said as the staff is pointed out to sea means Lunar Tidal Falls. She looks out to see a fishing boat just visible on the horizon casting nets. She watches in horror as the rush of power unleashed upon the water sinks the vessel. She doesn't like it either but there was no sense in killing those on board.

The tigers stop their debate and race up to the lobby as they sense danger.

The others are watching the approaching cult as Touma returns. "Looks like my father-in-law was right."

Ryo glances at Touma. "About what?"

"I went to see Jenna and her father was telling her about a cult her uncle is in." He glances over at Rachel. "I think that has something to do with what the tigers don't want Rachel to know."

Shin turns to Touma. "Why would they be after Rachel?"

"That might take awhile to explain. Right now we should find some way to warn the kids."

"Where are White Blaze and Black Blaze?" Seiji looks around.

"I think they were headed downstairs." Ryo watches as Shu heads off to the lounge where Seamus and Luigi are.

Shu waves his arms as Seamus downs another drink.

When Seamus looks up in the mirror he spits out the drink.

Luigi looks up at Seamus who jumps up and leans toward the mirror behind the bar. "What's wrong?"

"I could have sworn I just saw me da-" Seamus quickly turns around as he sees people filing into the building and heading toward Rachel. "-what the bloody hell?"

Luigi turns to look at the group. "Looks like they're heading for Rachel."

"Lets go!"

Takeo totally absorbed in perfecting his new moves looks up when Seamus and Luigi rush past.

Daisuke takes a leap down off the balcony cutting the group off from Rachel. He is quickly joined by both Black Blaze and White Blaze who roar menacingly to warn the group to stay back as Daisuke realizes this looks like the group of people from his dream earlier.

"Stand aside you foolish children. We come for the goddess."

"The lass is easy on the eyes but I doubt she would appreciate you talking about her like that."

Rachel begins to stir as Seamus' voice booms close by.

"Don't make me tell you brats again-"

"-Uncle Aldrick?"

Luigi looks over at Takeo. "You know this guy?"

The man in the lead turns to Takeo. "I am glad to see the reports of your demise were greatly exaggerated. Surely nephew you must realize the importance of why we are all here."

"No you sound as nuts as ever."

"If you side with them I will not hesitate to fight you boy."

Rachel tries to get up but she is still in much pain and has been laying here for too long. She keeps quiet listening to what is going on.

"Fight me for what?"

"Pity your Grandfather never told you just how special your cousin is-then again I doubt even he knows the truth."

"My cousin?" Takeo looks back at Rachel. "You think Rachel and I are-"

"-Yuriko's mother and your mother are twin sisters boy. Surely that shouldn't be too hard for someone of your intelligence to comprehend. Now stand aside the goddess has much to learn she has no time for your foolish games."

"If you want Rachel you'll have to go through us."

Both tigers roar loudly to back up Seamus comment.

"So be it." Aldrick motions forward

As the cult members rush forward all the guys feel some strange rush of energy surge through them.

Seamus draws his hand into a fist only to find a good sized boulder from an indoor Zen rock garden flies up and then crashes down where it blocks the path of some of the cult members. "Whoa! Did I just do that?"

Daisuke looks down at his hands in which he holds fireballs that don't burn him.

Luigi could swear electricity courses through his veins and in response lights in the building pulse on and off without any power.

Seamus looks at Luigi and Daisuke then back to the cult leader. "Still want to take us on?"

Aldrick looks around at the all the guys lined up before him. "Your tricks do not scare us."

Takeo backs up closer to Rachel. He isn't really mentally prepared to find he can do something similar to the other three guys. He looks down startled as Rachel grabs onto his arm-he could swear he feels some force of energy leave her body and enter his at her touch. He walks around the sofa and helps her up.

Rachel finds herself suddenly able to move a bit much more freely now than she should after resting for awhile as her hand she used to grasp Takeo's arm tingles a bit.

The cult is about to rush forward again but stops when they see Rachel. They all quickly bow to her.

"Any idea what's going on here?"

Rachel looks over at Takeo. "No." She looks over at Black Blaze a few moments as the tiger stares at her. She speaks in a deeper more authoritative and slightly menacing voice as the tiger instructed. "Get up."

The cult members look around at each other in confusion before scrambling up.

"Goddess Yuriko-"

Rachel turns to the a fore mentioned Uncle. "-Shut Up!"

The man shrinks back at the tone of her voice.

"You will not come here and tell me what to do! It is I who command you-is that understood!?"

The guys watch bewildered as all of the cult proclaim to do Rachel's bidding.

"Leave the city now-your presence is not needed. I will handle things as I choose to do so and I choose to work with the Samurai Troopers. Try to interfere in any way and you will pay the price. Have I made myself clear?"

"But-"

She holds up her hand toward the man. "-do not force me to repeat myself!"

He staggers back from the shock as it feels like the water is about to be ripped from his very body. "Of course we do as you command."

"Then go! I do not want to see any of you until this is over-or else!" Controlling the water within the man's body she does force him back toward the others.

Takeo can tell his great uncle is none too happy with Rachel's reaction as the cult bows again before filing out.

Aldrick turns to his nephew first then looks at the other guys. "Watch over her or you will have us to answer to."

"They will answer to no one and it will be you that will pay the price if any of them are ever harmed!" Rachel glares at the man until he finally retreats with the others. When they are gone Rachel speaks normally as she looks over at Black Blaze. "Why in the Bloody Hell did you tell me to order them away like that?"

Black Blaze stares up at Rachel.

"Because they would listen to me isn't much of an answer mate."

Touma looks on stunned. "Jenna's father was right."

White Blaze looks toward the dads and shakes his head. If they intend to talk about this he doesn't want it done with in earshot of Rachel.

"And why did they think I was some goddess named Yuriko?" She waits as the tiger continues to stare at her. "Yes-I think you do know Kokuen. I had some dream about some bloke calling himself Kenbukyo that felt very real before we even set out and he was calling me Yuriko too and I doubt it was just because that is my middle name."

"And what was with their hair? It was like they were all trying to imitate yours-lass."

After the look Black Blaze gives Seamus-Daisuke doesn't dare mention his own dream about a similar group after Rachel. He wonders despite her commands if they have seen the last of that group.

"No I don't think the bloke had me confused with someone else."

Black Blaze groans before stalking off but turns one last time before leaving the room to look at Rachel.

She turns to Takeo. "He says you should go hit something its okay to break."

Takeo looks down at his hands remembering that feeling when Rachel touched him. "I'm not sure I want to find out why."

Luigi glances over at a frustrated Rachel. "Who is Kenbukyo? That name sounds familiar."

"That was the demon my dad had to fight to get the fervor swords for the Inferno armor." Daisuke looks down at his own hands as the fire dies away. "What just happened to us? No one ever mentioned that before."

"Because it never happened to us." Ryo looks at the others. "At least they have some protection until they get their armors."

"I have no idea what that was." Seamus looks at the boulder even with the added strength from the sub-armor he can barely push it around the floor. He looks up suddenly recalling the stories about the inferno armor. "Think we're going to have to use the inferno armor to stop this Empire of Doom?"

"No!"  
They all turn to look at Rachel. At her sudden outburst.

Rachel glances around at the others. "That was what the dream with Kenbukyo was about. He warned that we could never unleash that armor."

"No offense but why didn't this guy tell us all that?"

Rachel looks over at Luigi. There was more to the dream but the part about the Fervor swords seems best kept to herself. She only shrugs her shoulders in response only to immediately regret doing so because of the flair up of pain.

Takeo catches that brief grimace of pain before he goes outside. He makes sure the cult is moving away before he looks for something to hit like Black Blaze said to. He settles for a piece of rubble that he is sure must have been blown here when Rachel unleashed the Torrent armor Wave Crusher attack. He punches at it just like Seamus taught him only to have it shatter to pieces. "What the Bloody Hell indeed."

Ryo, Touma, Shin, Shu, and Seiji gather outside away from Rachel. White Blaze follows to see just what Touma knows.

"So what's the deal? Were those people some sort of cult?"

Shin looks over at Shu. "They looked a lot like the group of people we met on a beach when I brought Rachel here after her accident. Strange things used to happen to her even before that. Anytime she got really upset around the water-it was like the waves were responding to her. I always thought it might be because of me wielding the armor somehow came to affect her. I never had the nerve to ask the rest of you if it happened to your sons as well. Is that why those people were after her?"

"All I know is what I overheard Jenna and her father talk about." He turns to Shin. "He knew about the two of us and the armor. I think he was scared the cult were going to get their hands on Rachel who they think is some reincarnated goddess. There was a notebook I saw him looking at-I think his father wrote it before he died. This goddess Yuriko took a mortal lover-only the parents of that man feared she was something worse."

"Worse how?"

Touma looks at Seiji before glancing at Shin. "A demoness. That's why the lover's parents cursed her to die baring the child from her union with their son. The lover fled to what is now Britten with the son-who took the immortality from the family. Every woman since has apparently also died in childbirth."

"That sounds like more like some legend than family history to me." Shu looks around to see if the cult is gone. "Could they just be trying to make Rachel think she is this Yuriko for some reason?"

Touma isn't sure if he should say anything or not-in case it really does pertain to Rachel-but he guesses it is best to have it all out in the open. "The notes I saw said they would know their goddess when she arrived by some sort of birthmark."

Shin turns away from the others at that news. "And what did it say about that?"

Touma looks around nervously at the others. "Only that it was something that the goddess' lover would have seen."

"Rachel's Nana was so fussy over her when she was born. Every little sneeze or sniffle she had to run her to the doctor. She ended up taking Rachel to three before she was finally convinced it was a birthmark and not some sign of cancer or strange rash that wouldn't clear up-known only to a lover-or anyone who diapered her as a baby."

White Blaze looks up at Shin then back inside toward Rachel. He thinks she might not want that last part ever repeated again. He does look up at Shin again.

Shin looks down at White Blaze thinking of some incidents that happened with Rachel as a child that he didn't mention. "Yes I think we can understand why you don't want Rachel to find that out."

*6*

Several hours later after reported news of the soldiers that have started to turn up dead in Tokyo eldest Redford brother Fulton slips out of the council meeting and storms into the bathroom. He checks to make sure all the stalls are empty before he takes out his cell phone and makes a call. "Aldrick-what the bloody hell is going on over there?" He stares at his cell phone for a moment as he listens to his brother ramble on. "Don't give me that crap about protecting Yuriko. Soldiers found dead as they fled the city clearly did not intend to harm her. Thanks to you it is her that everyone here is blaming for those deaths. I can't fix something like that." He turns to see the U. S. aide enter the bathroom. "What do you mean she ordered you away when you found her?" He twirls his finger around his temple to let the young man know who he is talking to.

The U. S. aide merely nods in understanding.

"If she gave you an order then you must obey it. I don't care if you think some tiger is controlling her-this is Yuriko we are talking about. No one could ever control her." He listens angered as his brother continues. "No you will not go back and take her by force. There is nothing more I can do here. Stay where you are until I get there-or you can forget the goddess' threats I will have your head myself." Fulton turns to the U. S. Aide as he ends the call. "We must get to Japan. It appears my brother is no longer fit to lead."

"I've already made the necessary arrangements. The flight leaves in an hour."

"Very well. Who else do we have contact with inside the cult? Someone needs to keep an eye on Aldrick until we get there and dispose of him if need be."

-6-

Aldrick hangs up the phone-he doesn't know who to be more upset with Yuriko or his older brother. Something is wrong with the goddess. Those tigers-the boys-between them she has become corrupted. Or maybe its even the armor changing her. What ever it is he is determined to eliminate it. As he slips away he has no idea that someone else in the cult has just gotten a call and is following him.

-6-

After everyone has calmed down Takeo finally checks out Rachel. He does his best not to scare her and the tigers are staying right beside her. "No sign of broken bones. If you had internal bleeding-at this point-I really don't think we would be having a conversation right now. I know the armor is supposed to protect us-but still I don't get it."

"I wasn't wearing the armor at the time."

"Like I said I don't get it. You shouldn't have survived that."

"Yeah-in any case I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Not according to that pain you couldn't quite hide earlier."

"So I'm still a little sore." Rachel looks over at Takeo. His uncle brought up a subject impossible to ignore. "So that Uncle of yours-thinks our Mother's were sisters?"

"Great Uncle. You can't always believe anything he says. As you put it earlier he has a few kangaroos loose in the top paddock. But-given that my Grandfather had a problem with Aussie's and your Nana the same with British guys when they both drank it could be possible I suppose-assuming they split up their daughters that is."

"Sounds like something out of a movie. You think our fathers would have known if they married sisters. That kooky bloke sure sounded like he knew what he was talking about." Rachel pauses for a few moments. After the dream she had prior to waking up the group of people this great uncle was leading gives her the creeps. Rather than focus on it anymore she changes the subject. "So give it to me straight doc-despite my seemingly impossible survival am I going to live?"

"I'm not that sort of doctor-but I think with some rest you'll be fine."

Seamus watches from across the room. "It really pisses me off that someone could do that to another human being."

Luigi looks up at Seamus and then over at Rachel. "You mean that she was-"

"-yeah that. I would really like to meet up with the guy that did that to her and show him what happens when someone messes with my friends."

Friends? Luigi thinks that they all barely know each other. He looks up at Takeo who joins them. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not a medical doctor-I just have EMT training. As far as I can tell she just took a very bad beating and is going to be very sore for awhile."

"The armor is supposed to protect and even heal us from stuff like that-or at least that is what I was told. Maybe she shed it a little too soon." Daisuke looks up as White Blaze comes over to them and appears to mull that thought over in his head.

"I can tell you that despite the front she puts up-mentally she is not so okay and I'm not sure she ever will be." Takeo watches as she starts to get up and Black Blaze pushes her back down on the sofa.

Rachel tries to get back up but Black Blaze holds her down. "I think I've had enough rest for a little while if that's where you're thinking."

Black Blaze looks Rachel up and down giving her a going over himself-something is off about her. Takeo was right even in the sub-armor she should have been hurt a lot worse than what she was.

"Watch where you're sticking that nose mate-don't go getting fresh with me if you know what's good for you."

Black Blaze looks up at her annoyed for a moment-that act might have scared the cult but it doesn't phase him.

"Are you finished now? Or did you have something else in mind?"

For now Black Blaze leaves her alone as Daisuke comes over.

"Everything okay?"

"Aside from him acting like he's putting in an application for boyfriend-I reckon so." She looks up at Daisuke. "That was a joke-and not a very good one I admit." She laughs as Black Blaze seems to turn and stick his tongue out at her. She quickly settles down as her stomach begins to feel queasy again. "Something on your mind?"

"Several things but only one you might have an answer to."

"The armor?" Rachel looks down at her armor crystal and its character. "Trust-I think I know what your question is. But I'm not so sure it has anything to do with what you may be thinking. Sure I had-still have some trust issues to deal with-but this is not the first time that we have crossed paths and even as a kid I could tell there was no one more suited to the Wildfire's virtue of Jin than you."

"Then how do you think you got the armor?"

"I think that I had to prove myself worthy of wielding it-sure in the process when I came back I embraced the virtue. That may be a part of it but I don't think that is all of it. Ever hear the one about Stone losing faith in his armor and not being able to use it?"

"Yeah."

"I think you're having a similar issue mate. But what you need is to have confidence in yourself and your ability to take charge."

"Confidence huh?"

"That's why you're so good at your martial arts-it brings that out in you."

"I can understand that...but still..." Daisuke looks down at his hands.

"...You have trouble being confident in any thing else. I saw something earlier when that cult was in here that you may not even be aware of."

"What was that?"

"The fire burning within you...giving you strength to do what you need to. I'm guessing you've felt it and just didn't know what it was."

He looks back up at Rachel. "At the volcano when I knew that's where I needed to be."

"Now I think you're starting to get it mate. Ever tried mediation? Maybe just a simple little visualization will help you when the time is right."

"I've dabbled a time or two but never took it up regularly."

"Start by visualizing the embers that are with in you. Once you find them fan them until you have a roaring fire and feed from its strength. Let it burn away all self doubt and fear of failing and fill you with courage and confidence."

"You make it sound so easy."

"My dad taught me after the accident to help when I got frustrated. Well not with a fire visual. Water has always been my thing." She smirks. "You can trust me I know what I'm talking about."

"Being that trust is your virtue I don't have much of a choice now do I? I'll have to rely on my innate sense of the virtue of Jin for now and search for that inner fire."

"Find it-fan it-feed off it. Meditate on that for awhile and maybe next time you need the armor it will respond to you. And...one more thing. You should stop blaming all this on yourself. This didn't happen just because you heard some stories as a kid and wanted to wield the armor someday."

Daisuke finds himself shocked. Sure he feels that but never said it. "Is it that obvious?"

"All of us were bound to feel that way at some point or another. Kids dream things like that-well then again maybe not Takeo."

They both burst out laughing over that remark.

Seamus looks over at Daisuke and Rachel. "What's so funny over there?"

* * *

**Chapter 6 Play-list**

**Rachel: I Can't Stand the Rain-Tina Turner**

**Daisuke: Great Balls of Fire-Jerry Lee Lewis**

**Luigi: Lights-Journey**

**Seamus: 99 Bottles-Zane Williams**

**Takeo: Blue Sky-Hanson**

**White Blaze and Black Blaze: Dreaming About the Lions Again-Ryan Adcock**

**Ryo, Touma, Seiji, Shin, Shu: If God Will Send His Angels-U2**

**Grandfather of Takeo and Rachel: Grandpa-The Judds**

**Yuriko's cult: Open Eyes-Live**

**One gleaming error my editor keeps pointing out is the track for Black Blaze and White Blaze in this chapter's play-list. I happened upon the track referencing large cats. Like I said I don't have a lot of songs about cats. I used the song I did to represent the frustration that the tigers feel about the situation with the kids who aren't prepared for what they are about to face and one that grows ever closer to learning about a dark past that they feel should be kept secret. There was just so much in the last chapter that I needed to cut it in half and therefore chopped up my original play-list because not every song was relevant to both chapters and more stuff got added that needed to be with all the changes from the original. This one is all over the place style wise.**

**As promised a note on Yuriko's attack phrase-Lunar Tidal Falls. First off if anyone can translate that to phonetic Japanese I would appreciate it since Yuriko would have spoken Japanese. I wanted it to be based on both the moon and the water-thus how Lunar and Tidal part came about. Those sort of just went together since the moon affects tides. That just didn't seem complete and there were several options to go with it some of which I scrapped before posing the best ones to my cousin Amanda-because she is good at figuring out these things. Her reasoning was that tidal was a powerful water reference that went with another one which was falls and we both liked the ring of that one. Falls has a special connotation to me because I love waterfalls-that's what part of my name-Lynn means and it enforces the Lunar part that would elude to Yuriko's powers not being of the Earth-if you think of it as power from the Moon falling to Earth. Wave may have been the best option but I hesitated to use it for a few reasons-one being it just seemed to be in bad taste after what happened in Japan following the earthquake and the other being that wave was used several times in the series.**

**One other note I want to make here. I see names spelled different ways. Touma/Toma Mouri/Mouri Shu/Shuu etc-I got my spellings from subtitles that may not have been 100% accurate but I'm sticking to them because I am old and set in my ways. The same goes for most of the translations. I get those from subtitles too. I have been informed 'Jin' is really benevolence rather than righteousness-most people I'm around on a daily basis thinks benevolence has negative connotations for some odd reason known only to them. I have looked up those terms and either way you're dealing with an all around good guy that keeps either ideal in his heart. Same situation arises with 'shin' being faith and not trust-its not that big of a deal to me on that one since those terms are interchangeable-trust is also a more politically correct term these days. So-I'm just sticking with subtitles even if they aren't 100% accurate-they're at least in the ballpark so to speak.**

**Also about the word demoness. My word processor keeps screaming at me that is a misspelling. I'm at least mildly (so far) OCD and one of the things I get OCD about is woman getting referred to by masculine titles. To me it should be actress-mistress-goddess-demoness, etc-so on and so forth and that is how I refer to them in my writing. Its not a woman's lib thing (if that is even an issue there in that respect) with me-just the OCD kicking in-maybe my own brand of insanity based political correctness to boot. So that's the reasoning behind me continually referring to Yuriko as a demoness-if anyone out there is wondering.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This****is****a****story****about****a****group****of****people****forced****to****come****together****to****continue****the****fight****that****their****fathers****started.****Along****the****way****they****have****to****over****come****obstacles****such****as****ill****health,****past****mistakes,****prejudice,****pride,****etc****to****do****it.****Again****I****mean****no****offense****especially****when****it****may****come****to****some****of****the****exchanges****between****Rachel****and****Takeo-none****of****those****beliefs****are****my****own****they****just****make****for****good****drama****in****the****story.****I****didn't****set****out****to**** stereotype ****anyone****certain****characters****just****evolved****the****way****they****are****and****I****hope****that****no****one****will****take****offense****from****anything****that****I****write.**

**I****just****realized****that****I've****gone****so****far****off****my****rough****draft****that****this****is****turning****into****a****whole****new-and****much****better-story.****I****guess****that****is****why****they****call****it****a****rough****draft-85%****of****it****is****crap****that****is****headed****for****File****13.****I****am****so****glad****that****I****started****re-writing****it.****This****one****is****so****much****better.****Many****very****big****thanks****to****my****Cousin****Amanda****who****puts****up****with****me****bouncing****lots****of****off****the****wall****ideas****at****her****for****this****story****and****setting****me****straight****when****a****change****I****want****to****make****isn't****so****good.**

**I****realized****I****sort****of****just****threw****the****OC****Deravon****in****the****last****chapter.****If****you****read****6****before****7****was****first****posted****then****I****went****back****and****extended****that****first****scene****with****Arago****to****better****introduce****who****Deravon****is****and****why****he****is****there.****I****also****added****some**** dialogue ****for****Rachel****and****Takeo****after****the****crazy****Great****Uncle****tells****them****that****they're****cousins.****In****fact****there****are****little****things****about****the****past****chapters****I'm****pretty****much****constantly****going****back****and****redoing****or****fixing-that's****what****happens****when****I****post****a****work****in****progress****story****rather****than****waiting****until****its****done****and****then****breaking****it****up****into****chapters.****There****is****a****major****edit****of****the****ending**** dialogue ****between****Rachel****and****Daisuke****in****the****last****chapter****that****will****have****effect****on****part****of****what****happens****in****this****one.****I****also****went****back****into****all****of****them****and****added****dates****for****when****the****chapters****take****place.**

*****Chapter****7*****

**June****9th****2029**

Luigi stands back watching the others as Seamus gets in on whatever joke Rachel and Daisuke are laughing about. He isn't quite sure what to make of all this. He is used to being the center of attention with girls falling all over him. Now suddenly the others who have been thrust into this situation with him are treating him like just some regular guy off the street. He looks over at Takeo who is again practicing some of the brawling tactics that Seamus showed them. Both tigers are even jumping in and helping him practice. For someone convinced he is in a coma induced dream, he thinks Takeo is coping with this situation remarkably well. He should be practicing with them too he thinks. But now Luigi now finds himself having doubts about all of this. Rachel almost ran before this much more than started and now that is exactly what he wants to do. Luigi slips out of the hotel while no one is watching him.

-7-

From his lookout perch as he spies on the tigers with a telescope Kent sees Luigi sneaking out on his own. "And just where are you slipping away to?" Kent thinks of going after the boy himself but at the last moment thinks better of it and instead reports to Arago. He kneels as he enters the throne room. "Master Arago, I have news."

"What is it Kent?"

"While keeping an eye on the tigers as you ordered, I spied young Nimbus sneaking away from the others."

Arago brings up a viewing portal with his magic and watches Luigi leave the others behind. "Yes, you have done well. I sense young Nimbus is troubled. Perhaps if we act fast we might lure him to our side." He turns to Kent. "Keep watch on the tigers for now we must locate that jewel before the young samurai get their hands on it. I think luring Nimbus into the Empire might best be done by Wayne."

Kent bows again before returning to watch the tigers. "As you wish Master Arago."

"Warlord of Demons come!" Arago watches as Wayne quickly makes an appearance.

"You summoned me Master?"

"It seems that young Nimbus wishes to have no part in battling my forces with the armor. But perhaps he may wish to join you and your fellow warlords."

"He does seem more suited to our side."

"I sense your feelings about young Nimbus. This is not the time to fawn over him-merely tempt him to join us. And should he refuse all temptation you may try to force him to return with you so we might better persuade him."

"It shall be my pleasure."

As Wayne leaves to go after Nimbus Arago muses over his new warlords. They remind him of the early days of Shiten-Naaza-Rajura-and Anubis. They are eager to please their master no matter what the task. And just like those who came before they are unaware of his ultimate goal to possess the armors. He can't wait to make the inferno armor his own. As for these new samurai brats he knows not to under estimate them. Arago would very much like to lure one of the samurai into the Empire but at the very least if the boy resists and rejoins his friends one more armor should be drawn out and lead him one step closer to his ultimate goal. He really should thank the water witch for her little pep talk with Wildfire-very soon the boy will have his armor as well.

-7-

Jenna looks up as her father hangs up the phone. "The answering machine again?"

Trevelyan nods. "I haven't left any messages-I think this is best dealt with one on one. Perhaps we should go to Japan ourselves and see what is going on. I just don't understand why-if he could that-Touma didn't say anything before."

"Perhaps he didn't want us involved. If government forces believe those rumors don't you think they would be watching the families for any sign Takeo-Rachel and the others are still alive?"

"You do have a point Jenna. Still I feel they are in danger from Aldrick."

"You really believe all that stuff in your father's notes?"

"I believe that Aldrick believes it and I think the parts that falls in line with the stories Touma tried to tell Takeo can be believed."

"Lets go then. You make the reservations while I pack."

-7-

Luigi looks back over his shoulder to make sure that the others aren't chasing after him. He just isn't cut out for this. He wishes that he had never left Italy to come here. He pauses looking down at his hands remembering that surge of electrical power that he felt. Luigi doesn't like what is happening here at all. This is something out of a movie and he is certainly no superhero. He quickly realizes he only needs to will away the sub-armor. As far as he is concerned-he's done here. The others can go around chasing after demons from some other realm if they want to. He has a life to go back to. Luigi starts forward again working through some sort of story in his head about being lost in the cave and finally finding some hidden shaft to crawl out of. It shouldn't be too far fetched he thinks. He stops again as he remembers the stories his father told him. Not once did he ever hear of the warrior of Nimbus walking away from his duty. Did he have struggles with what it meant to be a Samurai Trooper? Yes-but walk away from that duty? Never. He remembers that all the warriors have to work together if there is any hope of stopping this Evil Empire. Rachel must have realized that and its why she came back. And didn't Rachel say something about their father's watching over them? As much as he wants to keep walking he can't let his father down like this. Like it or not he has a job to do here now. He's just going to have to forget about racing and the fame that came with it and stop being a spoiled jerk. The very opposite of grace he realizes-its no wonder the armor wouldn't respond to him earlier-he is by no means worthy of it he thinks. The fate of the world is at stake and what is his old life compared to all the other people on the planet? No he can't run-he must go back to the others and finish what they have started here. He looks down at his hand as the crystal seems to flash brightly in his clenched fist. He opens it to find a symbol there. "Grace..." Luigi thinks maybe its not too late to go back and join Takeo and the tigers for some practice. He freezes suddenly as he turns around sensing an evil presence. He quickly gears back up as the Warlord of Demons appears before him.

"You look troubled Nimbus."

Luigi looks up as street lights blink on and off. As he looks down at his hand he finds himself holding something akin to ball lightning.

"Most impressive. Date-san."

Luigi looks up narrowing his eyes. Few pronounce his last name correctly and he can only recall one person that ever addressed him with a Japanese sign of respect. At the time it had been on a business deal with a new sponsor for his race team-but all the same it had creeped him out because he always felt that man was coyly flirting with him. He rarely talked about his Japanese ancestry even in press interviews. The closest he had come was repeatedly correcting mispronunciations of his family name. Could this be the same person who addressed him that way before? "Who are you?"

"That doesn't really matter. What does matter is the offer my master has for you."

"You can tell your master that whatever it is I'm not interested."

"Oh I think you will be once you hear me out."

"If this is all you came for then you're wasting you time."

"Really? I think we both know that you're too good for the rest of that ragtag team. Your talents would be better appreciated in the service of the empire. Loyal followers basking in your glow. Immortality and whatever...or whoever else your heart may desire."

"No you have it wrong. I'm no better than them. In fact the others are better than me. And like I already said I'm not interested in your master's offer."

"I really wish that you would change your mind Nimbus."

"Five minutes ago maybe I would have been tempted but now that will never happen. I understand what the armor's virtue of Grace means and I will uphold it from now on."

Wayne watches as the character shines forth on Luigi's forehead. "Pity. If you would not come willingly Master Arago gave the order to take you by force."

As Empire soldiers appear all around him Luigi throws the ball of lightning as a distraction. Leaving the others was a very bad idea he realizes and can only hope that now the armor will respond to him now as the soldiers begin to crowd in on him. "Busaro Korin!"

-7-

Kent is none too happy about being left out here missing the action just to spy on the tigers. He looks up as the tigers stop suddenly and both approach the doors of the hotel. "Where do you two mongrels think you're going?" He shields his eyes when a massive flash of light reaches him.

-7-

The others look up as the tigers roar at the flash of light.

Daisuke stands up. "Was that-?"

"-Armor." Rachel looks around as she follows the guys as they rush outside with the tigers. "Luigi isn't here."

"When did he sneak away?" Seamus runs forward following Daisuke and the tigers to the place where the flash of light came from.

Takeo starts forward but stops and looks back at Rachel. "You should stay here and give yourself time to heal."

"I won't argue with you about that but I'm not a hold down the fort type of person."

Takeo nods as he clearly gets the hidden meaning of her message. After what his-no their great Uncle came in here trying to pull he can't blame her for feeling that way.

Rachel follows the guys to find a fully armored Luigi facing down the warlord of Demons. She doesn't gear up but she grips her crystal tightly in her hand after what happened earlier.

Daisuke looks around at all the soldiers then down at Rachel's hand. "Takeo is right you don't need to do this again so soon."

She turns to face Daisuke. "Then its up to you to back him up mate."

"Me...I-"

"-remember what I told you. You're issue isn't with the virtue. Its with yourself."

Daisuke looks back at Rachel as Seamus and Takeo stand guard on each side of her should the soldiers try to further harm her. He mumbles under his breath as he turns to look at Luigi. "Believe in myself and don't be afraid to take charge..."

Luigi looks down in awe at the armor he now wears. He may have it but he doesn't exactly know how to use it-the sword alone is almost as long as he is tall. He wishes that he stuck with the martial arts his father had begun to teach him as a young child. He glances back over his shoulder at the others as they gather behind him. He drops down into a fighting stance brandishing the weapon in a manner similar to the way he has seen it done in the movies.

With Luigi facing down a warlord and Rachel hurt with no sign that Takeo and Seamus can call on their armors yet Daisuke realizes he has to do something here. Luigi barely knows how to fight so his armor isn't of much help to them right now. "Find it-fan it-feed off it..." He stills himself searching within as Rachel told him to do.

Seamus looks over at Daisuke then glancing back at Takeo and Rachel. He thinks now is a very bad time to zone out. "What's he doing?"

On some level Daisuke hears Seamus but that's all quickly forgotten as a room-like an ancient Japanese dojo materializes before him. The room is illuminated only by glowing embers in a rectangular fire pit. Just beyond the fire pit he can barely make out the Wildfire armor. Find it-check. Now fan it. That brings to mind bellows a blacksmith might use there is nothing like that here but this is just a visualization meant to help him do what he needs to claim his armor. Fan it-he looks at the waiting armor of Wildfire with the virtue of Jin. He remembers mentioning the volcano when Rachel had said he felt this once before. He had just known he had to get up to the volcano and damn all that might stand in his way. Why was that? That fake headline he thought of at the time again enters his mind-about sacrificing himself to the volcano to stop an eruption. The armor needed him in that volcano but at the time was he aware of it? He knew if he could get up there it might stop any impending eruption and if it helped to save lives he would have jumped in for no other reason than that if that was all there was to it-because deep down despite his shortcomings he has always has the desire to do good—to help others. He focuses on that desire now. The embers respond by glowing brighter and brighter until they finally catch flame-small at first but growing ever larger. He sees the armor clearly now but he's not done yet. Feed off it-let it burn away all his self doubt and fear of failure.

Rachel stops Seamus as he reaches out to shake Daisuke out of his trance. "No-let him be."

"Let him be? Do you see all the soldiers advancing lass?"

"Just give him time."

"But-"

"-Trust me."

Takeo looks over at them clearly amused by Rachel's pun-intended or not. "Can't argue with her there. Lets show them some of your brawling tactics."

Seamus glances questioningly at Takeo as well before turning to the soldier nearest him and letting the punches fly.

Wayne looks over Luigi's clearly unskilled stance and realizes that even with the armor-the boy has no hope against him. "Last chance to join me Nimbus-I beg you to accept it."

"The answer is the same as before-I'll pass." He holds his ground as the Warlord advances on him.

Daisuke closes his eyes and breathes in deep as the heat of the flames coarse over him-seemingly through him as well. He draws strength from it as his negative thoughts and feelings are burned away. When he opens his eyes again he walks through the flames to the armor. "Busaro Rekka!"

Seamus looks over in shock as Daisuke suddenly awakens and calls forth his armor-he glances back at Rachel realizing she must have known he was about to do that-but how he wonders.

The soldiers advancing take a step back as Daisuke is transformed into the armor of Wildfire.

Wayne uses the momentary distraction of Wildfire's armor appearing to attack Luigi.

Daisuke looks up in time to see Luigi overpowered by the warlord of demons. He quickly draws the twin katana blades and steps in blocking his friend from the warlords blow.

"Another armor-impressive—but it won't save you. Master Arago will win in the end."

Daisuke strikes out at the warlord with his swords driving him back. "This time we will stop the demon you call Master."

"I think not foolish young Samurai Troopers."

Everyone looks up at the ghostly visage of Arago that appears in the sky.

"Arago..."

Takeo glances over at Rachel who's voice takes on an even more menacing tone than when she faced down the cult earlier. The expression on her face is one of pure hatred. Like she personally knows this demon and loathes him with all her being.

For a moment Arago seems to glare right back at Rachel then addresses the young samurai as a whole. "Give up your misguided quest for I promise-shall you continue you that will fall in battle just as your fathers did."

"You had your chance for revenge and you lost it to our fathers." Her voice takes on a darker tone. "It is you who should give up demon-before we put an end to you for good."

"Brave talk water witch-especially given you are too weak to even wield your armor."

"Weak? You have no idea just what I can do-"

-Growling low Black Blaze quickly steps in front of Rachel-sensing an impending blow up not between Rachel and Arago but old wounds being reopened between Yuriko and Arago.

Rachel looks down at Black Blaze wondering where he came from so quickly he was no where near her before Arago appeared.

"What any of us can do-even without armor." Seamus quickly scans the area for anything he can use his new found rock hurling powers on to throw at the demon.

"Your pathetic powers are nothing compared to might of my empire. Warlord of Demons show them just what they are up against."

"As you command Master." Wayne draws his scythe like weapon and trains it on the group of young samurai. "Red Thunder Strike!"

Remembering what happened earlier when Rachel touched him Takeo is suddenly compelled to rush forward taking the brunt of the Warlord's power.

The others have to shield their eyes from the resulting glare.

When the attack is over Wayne very much expects to see captured Samurai like the first time Shiten faced these brat's fathers in battle but the sight he is met with instead is an intense aura flaring around the Warrior of Heavens.

The power coursing through him is immense-but he doesn't need the tigers stepping up beside him mentally demanding he get rid of it fast to know this is dangerous. He trains his gaze on the Warlord but several Empire Soldiers rush forward to protect him. All of them meet much the same fate at his hands that the piece of rubble did earlier. He collapses exhausted when he finally expends the energy he drained from the Warlord's attack.

"Impressive trick, samurai but it won't save you from me." Wayne draws back for another attack.

White Blaze looks back at Daisuke as both he and Black Blaze stand guard over Takeo.

The tigers mental command is loud and clear to Daisuke get rid of the Warlord and be done with this fight. He throws a glance back at Rachel-the only one of them to do what he's about to attempt so far before he focus' his gaze on the Warlord of Demons. "This ends now!" He takes a flying leap before aiming his own weapons. "Sou En Zan!" He trains the power unleashed on the Warlord before he can attack them all again.

Wayne tries to hold off the attack but the raw fury with which it was unleashed is more than he is prepared for-even after experiencing the power of the Torrent armor. He understands now why the master warned not to underestimate these children. Silently he vows next time that he will not be bested so easily.

"Yes-most impressive-indeed. You have made it clear you refuse to give up your futile quest against me. I promise when next we meet I shall unleash the full power of my forces upon you."

Rachel glares at Arago as he disappears taking the Warlord of Demons with him. "That wasn't a serious fight. They were only toying with us."

Daisuke sheaths his swords. "Testing us no doubt."

Rachel looks at Luigi who stands there staring up where Arago's ghostly form used to be. She turns to Seamus-sensing maybe its best to leave Luigi alone with Daisuke for now. "Maybe we better get Takeo back inside to rest-mate. He looks as wiped out as I feel."

Luigi looks down at his sword and armor as Rachel and Seamus help Takeo up and move back toward the hotel. "Lucky for me you all came along."

Daisuke turns to look at Luigi. "Why were you out here alone anyway?"

"To be honest I was about to walk away. I...it was purely out of selfishness-wanting my old life back. I've been used to pretty much getting whatever I wanted until now."

"No one can blame you for feeling that way. We were all thrust into this with no warning. You got your armor at least something good came of it."

"I started thinking about it and realized what I wanted to get back was nothing compared to all we're fighting to save here. Its no wonder I couldn't use the armor before now...my grandfather-my mother's father had my birth records falsified so I could race in the big leagues. I'm really only 15-not even old enough for a license." Luigi looks down at the sword. "I used to take martial arts when I was a kid to continue what my dad started teaching me. I stopped because I was so sure I knew the moves but the sensai never advanced me. I realize now that just because I knew how to do it-didn't mean I was doing it right. I don't know why this armor chose me-I don't belong here."

"You do belong or it wouldn't have guided you here. It may not be martial arts but Seamus taught you to fight-how about letting me teach you to use the sword?"

"Yeah sure-I could really use the help."

-7-

Rachel collapses in a near by chair after she helps Seamus get Takeo back inside and laid down on the sofa to rest. "He's totally wiped out."

"Aye-that he is." Seamus looks over at Rachel. "You knew Daisuke was going to claim his armor."

"I had a hunch he was only holding himself back. I just tried to get to him to believe in himself-he did the rest."

"Holding himself back eh?" Seamus mulls that over as he heads back toward the bar."

Rachel looks down at Takeo thinking Daisuke may not be the only one with that problem.

-7-

Even after leaving the U. N. Fulton Redford continues to get updates from other cult plants via cell phone as he and the U. S. aide await their flight at the airport. He puts away his phone. "It seems my brother Trevelyan has been trying to call Nasuti Yagyu and he just made reservations on a flight to Japan. Perhaps our leaving is for the best if they discover he is my brother...well I prefer not to think about what might happen."

"Do you think he knows something?"

"If he does bet that Aldrick had something to do with it. As much as it pains me to think that way about family-we may have to dispose of him. Did you call Ooron?"

"He is following Aldrick everywhere he goes and will stop him if he tries to reach the Goddess...or even Takeo. Might I comment that I don't understand how after so many generations Takeo was the first descendant not to be born with the Goddess' red hair color?"

"That is interesting isn't it? Many think it was a sign that Rachel indeed was Yuriko reborn long before we ever verified anything else about her."

"And what do you think about it?"

"Being his Great Uncle and having seen him grow up-I think it would be very unlike Takeo to fit into any family traditions-genetic or otherwise. Which-given what we know about the samurai troopers-is why I don't have much faith in their mission."

He doesn't say so and disrespect the cult elder but he thinks that's just an elaborate way of trying to hide the fact he doesn't know.

-7-

As Aldrick tries to leave the cult compound he is stopped by a tall lanky man. "Ooron? You nearly scared me to death. What are you doing here?"

"Orders came in from Fulton."

"What does the old goat say now?"

"That you are to be stopped if you attempt to seek out the Goddess on your own."

"Ooron-surely you out of everyone else here realizes that something is wrong with her. Those tigers are controlling her." Aldrick paces around. "Or maybe its the armor corrupting her. We never should have made that deal with Jayden and let the samurai raise the Goddess. We should have taken her the moment she died...we certainly shouldn't have let family keep the child after he did."

"Oh? Are you not her family as well?" Ooron ignores Aldrick's sharp glare and continues. "She needs to have the power of the Torrent armor. Ever stop to think that had we interfered in any way that she might not have gotten it?"

"We can't just stand here and hope she comes to her senses. We must bring her back here and-"

"-No."

Aldrick stops and turns to the man. "No? I am cult leader here."

"Not anymore. Fulton is on his way here."

"He isn't here yet now is he?"

"Doesn't matter. He ordered you to be stopped and that order has been passed to other cult elders who will follow Fulton's orders and wait until he arrives before anything else is done. Go back inside-please. I was given permission to use force if I must. I do not wish it to come to that."

"You're all mad! I'll do this on my own if I have to."

Before Aldrick can go anywhere Ooron quickly fells him with a swift karate chop to the back. He then picks up the unconscious former leader and carries him to a bunk inside.

-7-

Jun tries to find some way out of the cell they have been locked in. In a frustrated fit of anger he kicks at the door.

Nasuti looks up at him. "You should remain calm. The children will come. We must have faith in them."

"I know. I just hate being cooped up in here."

"If not here we would be in a similar predicament back home by now-one far worse-I'm sure."

"I don't understand why those government agents showed up."

"They want the children and I'm sure they would have done whatever it took to get the information they want from us."

"Why?"

"My guess the government thinks they are the cause behind it. They probably want to capture them to make it stop."

Jun looks over at Nasuti. "Only they can stop this. They can't do anything if they're caught."

"Lets hope they aren't."

*7*

Several hours later on a connecting flight to Japan-Trevelyan meets up with Fulton at the restroom.

"You looked shocked to see me little brother."

"I assumed you would be busy at the U. N."

"And I assumed you would be busy at home."

Trevelyan glances back at Jenna. He doesn't trust revealing what they are doing to his brother. "There isn't much we can do about Takeo. You know him eccentric as he was he would rather have a Techno rave party as a memorial than some stuffy old funeral."

"Techno rave?"

"Those were the only types of parties he was ever interested in. Only type of music I ever knew him to listen to for that matter."

"That explains his wardrobe at least."

Was it a slip with Fulton using the present tense to speak of Takeo-Trevelyan wonders. He pretends not to have noticed it. "I thought it might help Jenna if we could at least see that Rachel's body is recovered. I never should have kept her from her mother and sister or niece...at least perhaps if nothing else we can reconnect with Takeo's grandparents...and Rachel's other family in Japan."

"Very noble of you."

Does Fulton suspect what he's really doing Trevelyan wonders.

"I'll stop by and pay my respects to Jenna."

As he watches his brother leave he hopes that Jenna doesn't say anything about what they know or why they are really going to Japan.

*7*

When they arrive at the closest point to Tokyo they can it is nearing midnight. Plain clothes agents are staked out in the terminal watching for any family members of the kids to arrive to see where they go.

Trevelyan looks down at his daughter. "Why don't you go get us some coffee I'll go ahead to baggage claim."

Jenna nods weary from the flight. She is very nervous here-feeling unseen eyes on their every move.

As Trevelyan moves toward baggage claim he bumps into a hefty Chinese man. "Pardon me."

"My fault I should look where I'm going." Chin glances around. "Be very careful what you say and do here. We are being watched."

Trevelyan watches the man walk away perplexed but quickly continues on. He gets the idea that perhaps coming here wasn't the best idea after all. He glances back as he realizes the man was at Jenna and Touma's wedding. One Touma's friend's Uncles. Yes it is a good idea to be very careful here he thinks.

*7*

June 10th 2029 Pre-dawn.

With the kids asleep Shu and Seiji have ventured back to see their wives.

Seiji discovers a daughter that he never knew about. His wife could have remarried-but looking at her it can't be possible-although given her age his wife must have been pregnant when he left her for the final battle with Arago. The girl looks like her mother except for her eyes which mirror the color of his own.

Shu finds himself missing Katie fiercely. He finds her sitting on the sofa. How it kills him all over again not to be able to tell her that Seamus is still alive. He watches as a young red headed girl comes into the room and brings her coffee.

Katie looks up at the girl. "Thank you-Scarlett."

"Is there anything else I can do to help out?"

"There is one thing. Come sit by me please." Katie sits the coffee down on the table by the sofa. "Will you answer a question for me lass?"

"If I can."

"You can hide in dresses and aprons but I can see it dear. You are with child. What I would like to know is if my son was the father."

Shu watches in as much shock as the girl. Scarlett is the name of the little red haired girl from down the lane Seamus was always sweet on even when they were both young kids. Is this grown young lady her he wonders.

Finally Scarlett speaks up. "You've been like a mother to me since me own passed and I cannot lie to you. I was going to tell him once he got to America. I hoped that would give him a reason to clean up his act for good once he was over there."

-7-

In the Nether Realm-Todd enters Deravon's chamber. "You sent for me?"

"I need you to go near where the children are."

"Near it why?"

"The spirits of their fathers try to protect them. Master Arago wants them disposed of. I want you to lure them into a trap."

-7-

Back in Japan-Ryo and Shin watch the kids as they sleep.

Shin turns to Ryo. "Touma has been back to see his wife. Shu and Seiji are gone now. Isn't there anyone you want to go visit?"

"Daisuke's mother you mean?" I haven't seen her since she left him me with him."

"You mean she just took off?"

"We were never really together to begin with-just a few flings here and there over the years. I guess she didn't want a family. What about you?"

"Rachel was my whole world from the moment she was born."

"No offense but other than the time in Australia you never really seemed into girls."

"None taken. I often wondered what was happening to me around Jayden-why I was drawn to her in the first place. With all this cult business I suppose that explains it. I just can't wrap my head around Jayden being involved in that."

"How did you two end up together?"

"One drunk night that to be honest I don't remember very much of. She ended up pregnant. When her mother found out she insisted on marriage even though she hated me. That quickly turned to loathing when she found out about me-but I never told her or anyone-not even the rest of you."

"Afraid of what we might say or think?"

"Something like that."

"I hope I speak for the others when I say that doesn't matter."

They look back as Seiji and Shu return.

"That was rough." Shu looks around. "Where's Touma?"

-7-

Touma is outside mulling over all the stuff his father-in-law had in his records and everything that his brother who showed up here said. If its true that means a reincarnated demoness is now wielding the torrent armor. Shin did mention a birthmark that seems to confirm it. So what does that mean for the group. The tigers certainly fear what will happen if Rachel finds out who she really is. Touma looks up to see one of the warlords at the end of the street. "There is a warlord out here."

The others come out to where Touma is.

Ryo watches for awhile as the Warlord doesn't move. "Why is he just standing there?"

Shu looks around. "Maybe he's setting up some sort of ambush."

"Or at least plotting one. Looks like he is on his own." Seiji adds.

Shin has a bad feeling as he watches the warlord. "Think we should wake the tigers?"

-7-

Deravon waits around the corner he speaks quietly. "I hear them-come quickly."

Todd who pretends to be surveying the area stops and turns as if he has made up his mind then follows Deravon.

-7-

"Maybe we better see what he's up to first." Shu looks around. "Both Rachel and Takeo look like they are going to be out of commission for awhile. Better that the others have some idea of whats going on right?"

They all follow the Warlord to see what he is up to.

Todd speaks low. "I don't see any spirits. Other than you."

"In this Mortal Realm no-but you would see them easily enough in the Nether Realm."

-7-

Kent watches through the telescope still at his post spying on sleeping tigers. He turns his attention to Todd wondering up he is up to. He blinks as images of five guys seem to wave in and out of the telescope. He pulls away from the eye piece looking at the telescope wondering if something is wrong with it.

-7-

Rachel has another dream about some other version of herself basking in the glow of devoted followers. Tributes are placed all over a temple-her temple she realizes. She watches this version of herself leave them all behind headed toward a lake-shedding clothing as she goes not caring about the men attempting to hide in the forest marveling in awe of her naked body. Waiting there for her already in the water-in all his naked glory is the only one privileged to be her lover. She enters the water-melting into his embrace...moaning out his name as is hand gently caresses the birthmark only he knows about.

"...Rajura..." Rachel awakens with a start-looking around at all the other guys and the tigers who are asleep close by. She gets up-something about the dream leaves her unsettled. Those prying eyes in the forest. The dream version of her knew and didn't care. Why does that make her so uneasy now? She looks around-not here-but close by someone sinister is meddling in forces which a part of her that identifies with the dream version of herself wants left alone.

Black Blaze stirs watching as Rachel walks across the lobby. He snaps awake suddenly. That isn't Rachel at all. Rachel wouldn't sway across the room like that with her hoodie mostly unzipped and falling off her shoulders. He quickly gets up and rushes after Yuriko as she slips out of the building.

-7-

Kent looks back through the telescope and this time sees Rachel heading in the same direction as Todd. He adjusts the focus for a closer look as not only her hoodie falls back revealing her shoulders but one strap of her v-neck tank top slides down as well nearly revealing her left breast. He watches her stop suddenly seems to be looking right at him through the telescope. The next thing he sees is stars followed by darkness as the telescope moves whacking him hard on his unhelmeted head.

-7-

Shin turns seeing Rachel following them. The vacant look on her face is suddenly disturbing to him "Rachel?"

The others stop with Shin turning to stare-gaping at her as she weaves among where they stand as if she sees them.

Black runs up to them the terror on his face evident as Rachel continues toward the warlord.

Todd turns around to see what has suddenly caught Deravon's full attention. He finds Rachel standing there. "Well now-just what are you doing out here all by yourself this time of night little girl?"

"Warning you."

"Warning me about what?"

"Just how much worse it is going to be for the both of you if you ever attempt what you have planned against my father and the others."

Black Blaze rushes forward to stop her but he is too late as Yuriko's demon attack phrase is muttered in Rachel's Aussie accented voice.

"Lunar Tidal Falls..."

Todd gapes as the beauty of the girl only deepens yet takes on a darker more treacherous quality as she smiles sinisterly.

The moon breaks through the heavy cloud cover for an instant unleashing a deluge of water power even greater then the torrent armor's Wave Crusher."

-7-

Awakened the other guys get up and rush outside as they find Rachel gone. They race up the street to the source of the power to find Rachel standing there sans armor as a warlord is driven away by what appears to be some sort of attack.

Shin watches in shock. He saw her do similar things as a child-but never anything on a scale like this.

Rachel seems to awaken suddenly as if she were in a trance this whole time. She looks around not really comprehending where she is or how she got here.

"What was that lass?"

Rachel looks back over her shoulder at Seamus and shrugs as if to say she doesn't know as she blacks out.

Black Blaze stands there snapping out of his terror over what just happened. He looks over at Takeo who hears him clearer than the others.

"He says the warlords were setting a trap and she came to stop it." Takeo looks around the area then at Rachel as Daisuke picks her up.

Luigi looks around. "Without the armor? How could she do that?"

"I'm glad the lass is on our side." Seamus wanders around looking for any other side of the warlords."

As the guys finally wander back to the hotel with Rachel-Black Blaze looks up at the fathers. _"They__wanted__to__get__rid__of__you__all__so__you__can't__help__the__kids.__Yuriko__awoke__to__stop__it.__Hope__that__she__has__gone__back__to__slumber__and__its__Rachel__that__awakens."_

*7*

When Rachel awakens several hours later she is violently ill.

Takeo sits mulling over all their great uncle said-wondering if perhaps there is any truth to it as she rushes into a nearby bathroom. Even if she does have some special ability in regards to her armor element like the rest of them-he is sure that isn't what she used to cause what happened out there. He looks over at Black Blaze who glares at him as if he is reading his thoughts and aren't pleased with them. And what was up with what looked like a telekinetic push their great uncle was given-he wonders the body is 70% water-did she do that to him somehow?

_"For__everyone's__sakes__keep__those__thoughts__to__yourself."_

Takeo looks over-startled by hearing the tigers thoughts so loud and clear. He wonders why but drops it as Rachel comes back out looking very pale and sits down. "You okay?"

Rachel just nods. She is no mood to talk about what happened out there.

"Didn't pick up some sort of infection did you lass?"

"Infection?" Rachel looks up at Seamus.

He points to the scar on her shoulder. "I've seen my share of knife wounds in barroom brawls."

Rachel quickly pulls the hoodie back up over her shoulders and zips it up. "That didn't happen in a barroom. Nana didn't want to go to the hospital when she had her heart attack. For trying to call for help before she died I ended up with a knife in the shoulder-would have been in my neck if I hadn't moved. She also broke one of the responders arms as they took her out of the house. And broke a nurses nose at the hospital and blacked a doctors eye before she died."

"Damn!"

Rachel looks up at Seamus and shrugs. "If you had known her at the end that sort of behavior wouldn't be a shock." She stands up. "I'm going out for some fresh air." She wanders outside with the guys staring after her given that story.

"Nana really did all that?"

Rachel looks around she can't see him but she clearly hears her papa. Its comforting for her to know that he is here. She touches the necklace she had made him for father's day once as a little girl from the pull string of a too small hoodie of hers she had loved when she was younger and the zipper pull with a seahorse on it from a worn out travel bag of his. He had taken off the necklace and put it on her when he went away to japan and never came back. "She was possessed by a spirit."

"Possessed?!"

"By alcohol."

"That's not funny Rachel."

"Then why do you sound like you're trying not to laugh?" Rachel pauses before she continues. "I don't know about everyone else that night but I think the knife thing was to get back at me for what happened after you died."

"What did happen?"

"Aunt Sayoko came in person with the news. Nana had been drinking hard that day. Was really hammered at the time. She made the mistake of spouting off more of the stuff she used to say about you."

"What did Sayoko do?"

"She didn't get a chance to do anything. I slapped the old hag because it made me mad and I had enough after hearing it over and over from her for as long as I could remember. It happened before I realized what I was doing and honestly its foggy in my mind and I barely remember doing it. I don't remember telling her I wouldn't put up with it anymore. I only vaguely remember hearing Aunt Sayoko tell Nana that she may not have liked you but you were my father and I loved you and that she should at least have the decency to respect me."

"Sayoko never liked Nana very much. I'm kind of surprised that you got to Nana before she did."

"Nana had a bruise for weeks afterward."

"You shouldn't have stayed with her."

"I didn't except in the summers and only at the beach house. After she got sick when that con man she married ran away with all her money I kind of felt sorry for her. Then I stayed to take care of her. Did you know Nana was married to Takeo's grandfather?"

"I had no idea. I don't think Touma did either. Sayoko would have let you know if she figured it out."

"Maybe that explains why after Nana died that Aunt Sayoko thought I should spend some time with relatives in England. I just wanted to be left alone where I was. The beach house was home."

-7-

"Torrent is very powerful."

Arago looks over at Deravon. "That was no torrent armor power. Yuriko is indeed back." He doesn't know whether to be awed she unleashed her power without the moon staff or in fear that she can do so. "Find out how that is possible. And who it was that sired her. That water witch didn't come from the union of two mortal beings granted immortality as her infamous legend says.

-7-

Seamus takes a moment to reflect as everyone else settles back down to rest. He should be worrying about how to get his armor but he left one he loves behind at home who thinks he is dead. That hurts him deeply and he is reminded of a similar hurt he doesn't want to think about. He heads back to the bar to drown his sorrows in more alcohol.

**Chapter****7**** Play-list**

**Rachel:****The****River-Garth****Brooks**

**Daisuke:****Follow****Your****Lead-Hanson**

**Luigi:****Man****in****the****Mirror-Michael****Jackson**

**Seamus:****Whiskey****Lullaby-Brad****Paisley****feat.****Alison****Krauss**

**Takeo:****Dame-Ryan****Adcock**

**White****Blaze****and****Black****Blaze:****...To****Die****For-(instrumental****Lion****King****Soundtrack)**

**Ryo,****Touma,****Seiji,****Shin,****Shu:****Bye****Bye****Bye-Nsync**

**I****am****grasping****at****straws****when****it****comes****to****cat****related****tracks.****I****happened****upon****some****old****cds****and****came****across****the****Lion****King****Soundtracks****so****I****gave****them****a****listen.****I****happen****to****like****classical****music****and****this****dark****forboding****track****stuck****out****at****me****because****despite****the****tiger's****best****efforts****Rachel****is****on****some****level****starting****to****realize****what****she****once****was.**

**I****hope****I****got****the****name****of****Shin's****sister****right.****What****I****used****here****came****from****the****Wikipedia****article.**

**Sorry****it****took****so****long****to****update-writers****block****sucks.**

**I****made****graphics****of****what****I****imagine****the****new****OC****Warlords****to****look****like.****Just****follow****the**** directions ****in****my****profile****to****my****art****page****and****look****in****the****Ronin****Warriors****folder****in****the****gallery.****If****there****are****any****other****OC****characters****I****haven't****made****that****you****want****to****see****then****PM****me****on****here****or****leave****a****request****in****a****review.**


End file.
